Snuffles
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Albus finds a stray black dog wandering about Hogsmeade.He 'requests' Severus' help in looking after the poor creature.Will they manage to get along without too much trouble? Hey this is Snuffles and Snape. Chapter 30 up and Snuffles is PINK
1. Introductions

**Chapter 1- Introductions**

Albus was musing over all the events that had gone on during the last few years since young Harry Potter had arrived at Hogwarts when he noticed an obviously stray black dog observing him from behind some bins in the alley beside the Hogs Head where he was going to see his brother Alberforth. Normally he wouldn't concern himself with the animal but there was just something about his eyes that caught Albus' attention. The pleading yet cautious look struck the soft hearted Headmaster as an appeal for help. Now if anybody actually knew how much of push-over the Great Albus Dumbledore was when it came to animals.. He sighed and checked to see that there was no one in sight at the moment who would observe him so... " Here boy come on." he coaxed the timid and wary creature.

adadadadsssssss

Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchery and Wizardry strode purposely through the corridors as he had been requested by the Headmaster to come to his office at once. He wondered as to what Albus had planned to torture him with this time when he arrived where the gargoyle guarded the entrance to Albus Dumbledores office and snarled the new password. " All day lollies."

The Gargoyle jumped away from the entrance and Severus could have sworn he saw a smirk form on the stone guardians face before he stepped on the moving staircase. Knocking on the door and then entering he saw that Albus was watching something that was near the end of the large ornate desk, just out of his line of vision but not his hearing. The sounds of Albus' prized silver thingamabobs shattering as they fell off the spindly tables that covered the room and from the room above the sounds of books falling off the shelves that vibrated as if there was a minor earthquake happening.

"How prompt you are Severus." Albus said innocently, his baby blue eyes twinkling madly as the cautious Potions Master came in." I have a simple request which I would like you to do for me."

Severus' eyebrows arched with suspicion, after all Albus' requests were not as simple as he tried to make them sound. "Yes Headmaster?"

" Now Severus, I would appreciate it if you would look after Snuffles for me." Albus said firmly as he called over an extremely large lanky black shaggy dog that was bouncing around excitedly in his office. That, was the source of destruction.

" You. Want. Me. To Look. After. That... that animal? Is this some sort of joke?" Hissed Severus as he looked around at Albus' office that was nearly in total shambles. The destructive animal settled down which gave Severus a chance to clearly observe with horror the creature , who looked more like a leggy thin rack of bones with a motley coat of long shaggy black hair draped all over. including what looked like dreadlocks hanging over his eyes and muzzle.

"Why me? Why not Hagrid? He'd love to look after the creature." Severus eyed the hyper-active animal warily as he wrinkled his nose. A slight aroma reminiscent of a sewage dump hovered in the air.

"No joke I want you to look after him. Though I suspect Hagrid would be pleased to help if need be." Albus answered calmly with a serious look that brooked no argument. "I'm sure you both can get along just fine for now."

"How like you Albus. To assume That there would be such a response." The dogs extra large cavern that passed for a muzzle opened showing many large sharp pearly white teeth and it looked as if he was laughing at him . Severus scowled while wondering what 'The Master of Manipulation' was up to now. " Did you just happen to find this poor excuse for a dog wandering about Hogsmeade while visiting with your Brother?"

" Well... yes you could say that. I also thought Snuffles would be helpful in keeping Harry out of trouble this term." Albus stoked his beard thoughtfully. " After all, as you know I do believe in giving second chances." He looked pointedly at Severus who bit back a scathing reply as he really didn't want to get into a heated discussion with the Headmaster over what he considered another one of his lame-rained Potter out of trouble with the help of a dog indeed. He couldn't see that happening. Not by a long shot.

The dog looked up at him with a strange look in his brown eyes and whined quietly as he wagged the feathery appendage at the other end which Severus assumed was the tail and suddenly reared up onto his back legs and the Potions Master found himself falling backwards as the large front paws connected with his chest and then the large dog slurped his enormous wet pink tongue all over the shocked wizards face.

"Arrgh." Severus tried to push the heavy animal away as he landed squarely into one of the thickly cushioned armchairs that Albus just happened to have sitting nearby. His face was suffused red with embarrassment and anger as several of the former Headmasters portraits that hung around the office watched the action with barely concealed amusement . The animal sat back and panted as he looked up through the twisted dreadlock like fringes of fur that covered his eyes at the disgusted Potions master who conjured up a handkerchief with which he wiped away the dog drool that covered his face. He glowered at the dog and then shot a Death Glare at Albus . "I hope he isn't infested with fleas."

"See he likes you." Chuckled Albus as he patted the end that drooled all over the toes of Severus's clean dragonhide boots. "Don't worry my dear Severus, It will only be a little while. We just need to tidy him up before giving him to Harry."

" I don't suppose I could convince you that this is not one of your good ideas?" Severus asked sourly while cleaning the drool off his boots with the scorgifing charm. "Potter plus this... this.." He shuddered slightly as he watched the dog roll over onto his back and back again before picking up and worried a large chew toy that Albus had given him.

"Now Severus, don't be that way." Albus remonstrated as his twinkling blue eyes brightened mischievously.

" Snuffles is just having a wee bit of fun. I'm sure he will settle down once he gets used to being here."

"R-i-g-h-t. Headmaster." Severus replied slowly as the dog tossed his head and sent the soggy chew toy into his lap. He picked up the offending toy with a grimace and dropped it back onto the floor. "As you wish."

"Snuffles is a smart pup." Albus smiled proudly and nodded as Severus got up off the cushy chair and Snuffles stood up beside him obviously anticipating a walk. "See he already knows that he is to go with you."

Sevrus fought the urge to roll his eyes as the animal crowded close to him and barked once with what Albus declared an acceptance to the situation before reaching down to retrieve the soggy chew toy.

"Oh great ,not only do you speak Mermish and Gobbledegook you also speak Dog." Severus commented sarcastically as the dog thumped his large feathery tail against his thigh.

" You do have a nice sense of humour Severus." Albus chuckled and said with the knowledge that Severus would do as asked. "The House Elves have co-operatively taken his kibble , bed, toys and grooming kit down to your quarters for me."

With a resigned shake of his head Severus motioned for the dog to follow him out of the office and down the moving stairs to the corridor where the Gargoyle allowed them out before sealing off the entrance.

Minerva McGonagall spotted them as she walked the corridor towards them. Stopping once she got closer she looked enquiringly down at the large black shaggy dog who sat down and politely held his paw up to her. Stopping for a moment she accepted his paw and commented, "What a well mannered animal Severus. Where did he come from?" She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. " No offense intended but I think he needs a bath."

"He is a stray that Dumbledore picked up in Hogsmeade, named him Snuffles and foisted him on me till Potter arrives and Yes I agree he needs a bath." Severus grumbled as they continued on and stepped onto the moving staircase together. "Before you ask why he asked me instead of Hagrid; I couldn't say."

Minerva's eyes narrowed as she tapped her chin with the tip of her index finger. "Odd, very odd. Till Potter arrives did you say?"

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes as he answered, "Yes, It seems that Albus thinks this animal would be a help in keeping Potter out of trouble."

"Keep Potter... Out of trouble?" quried Minerva as she pursed her lips while studying the lanky looking animal that looked up at her with soulful eyes and panted gently.

"What is going through that feline mind of yours?" Severus asked impatiently.

"I couldn't put my finger on it but..." Minerva studied the dog and said. "I don't know... but this dog reminds me of Sirius Blacks Animagus form ."

"No! You have got to be kidding. Black? He wouldn't be allowed anywhere near here in case of the Ministry finding out." Severus looked down at the dog with a frown and then back at Minerva. "I know the mutt is disreputable looking and seems to have a troublesome nature but comparing him to Black..."

"It was just a thought." Minerva laughed heartedly, her Scottish brogue thickened "I canna' see him being so well behaved around you either. Or You tolerating his presence for any length of time before drawning your wand."

Knowing that she wasn't that far off in her assesment of his relationship to that disreputable maurader, Severus snorted at the thought of Sirius Black being well behaved and then replied. " I suppose I should take him down to my quarters and get the grooming kit that Albus _'thoughtfully'_ provided. Then I suppose I better take him outside since it is hot and sunny out to give him that bath he obviously needs I hope Albus included a large bottle of flea shampoo in that 'grooming kit."

" I'm sure Hagrid would love to help you give Snuffles a bath." Minerva suggested as she sized up the large lanky animal who was 'playfully' tugging at Severus' cloak. "Awwww, he wants to play with you."

"I'm sure he would. In fact I might take up your suggestion." Snape glared a warning at the dog as he surveyed the soggy patch where the dog had tugged. "But I think a muzzle wouldn't be amiss while giving this animal his bath."

"Oh come now. I don't think you need to go that far." remonstrated Minerva as she rubbed the dogs ears and patted his head. " He' seems to be quite friendly and playful ."

" You weren't there in Albus' office as this 'playful' creature cavorted and did extensive damage." responded Severus sourly.

The large black dog s expressive brown eyes widened and glittered as he panted and then trotted along quietly with the witch and wizard while observing everything around him. The paintings gawking at the sight and the ghosts frittering by didn't seem to faze the animal as they neared the entrance hall and separated. Minerva continued on to the Great Hall and thinking he had better give the mutt a bath first off, Severus turned to take the dog down the stairs to the dungeon levels where his quarters was situated to retrieve the dog grooming kit that Albus had 'thoughtfully' provided.


	2. Bathtime

**Chapter 2- Bathtime**

The way to Severus' chambers was quiet, at least as quiet as one can get when a large dog with overgrown toenails clattered his way across the flagstones under his feet. Once they arrived at the portrait that hid the entrance and entered the dog ventured forward with a massive leap intent on exploring the suite of rooms that in their own way had very interesting curious scents wafting across his nose.

Severus stopped him short as a collar and leash quickly materialized and attached themselves around his massive neck. " Heel... Snuffles." ordered the irate Potions Master firmly as he countered the dogs weight with his own. "I don't wish for any of my belongings to be trashed. Besides a few of those containers can give a whole new meaning to pain and anguish if they were broken and their contents spilled on you. Now if you will just stay put till I get the kit so we can proceed with giving your stinking hide a bath."

The dog huffed at the implication that he smelled bad,he was a dog after all. He then flopped down on his side in front of the dark clad wizard and stretched his legs out as far as they would go . Severus glowered at the animal who somehow managed to stretch his body out so far that it was going to be difficult to get by him.

Severus thanked Merlin for the fact he had long legs as he decided it would be less hassle for him to step over the prone creature rather than move him out of the way. He went to step over Snuffles just as the dog decided to shift his body which caused Severus to trip and struggle for his balance as he twisted about and felt a twinge race up his spine.

Gritting his teeth he managed to stay upright even though at the moment pain was making itself known throughout his nervous system. He glared at the complacent looking dog as he managed to walk slowly over to a cabinet where he stored pain relieving potions while thinking dark thoughts. "If it wasn't for the fact that it was Albus Dumbledore who had 'requested' me to take on this chore...."

After downing the pain relieving potion Severus strode over to where several large boxes and a wicker basket filled with what was obviously supplies for the dog had been placed by the helpful House Elves. He studied the basket and contents with amazement as he took them out and placed them on a nearby shelf.

"Great Ghost--What was Albus thinking...? Not only have you have been provided with your own bed... complete with matching pillow and blanket and large bag of kibble..." He said as he looked around and noticed the very large box was filled with other items. His eyes widened in shock at the amount of 'supples' Albus had thought was necessary to provide for the dog. "Honestly I think he has gone way out of line with the amount of chew toys... Look at them all... Balls, Plush toys, squeaky toys," He pulled up a large round object and his eyebrows rose. " Oh for... He even provided you with a couple of muggle car tires to chew on." Severus paused as he remembered how much damage had been caused in Albus' office by the over-exuberant dog. "Then again..."

Snuffles teeth itched at the sight of the large round object and he rather hoped that he could test out some of those wonderful toys soon. Moving over he nosed the box gently as the scents of all the wonderful playthings wafted over his delicate nose.

"Well anyway one would think Albus would have looked after you himself considering he has made sure you were provided with practically everything material a dog could wish for." Severus sneered as he glanced through the other large box and showed Snuffles what appeared to be socks or soft shoes shaped specifically for a dogs paws. He shook his head and smirked. "One would think he mistook you for a child if it wasn't for the fact thaq everything supplied is obviously intended for a rather large dog. Look he has even 'thoughtfully' provided a rather large assortment of dog coats, sweaters... and dog boots???? Merlin! He even has some caps and bandannas here." Severus said as he gingerly picked up a rainbow coloured bandanna with the words 'My Best Friend' printed across the front. "Look at all this stuff, Does he think your some sort of child's doll or stuffy to dress up?"

"I hope he doesn't expect _me_ to dress you up in this--this stuff.." Severus quickly dropped the bandanna and then picked up the bottle of shampoo and conditioner along with a rubber bathing brush and large folded dog towel he turned around and after pocketing them he said, " Let's go outside into the warmth so we can get you cleaned up...Anyway you won't smell quite so bad out there."

Snuffles woofed in agreement and proceeded to wag his tail which managed to sweep a series of vials that were fortunately clean and empty off a nearby shelf. Looking slightly abashed he leaped and collided with with a stack of newly cleaned cauldrons that were being air dried. 'oops, luckily they weren't in use." he thought as he waited for Severus' temper to explode.

Severus' jaw tightened as he fought to control his anger. After all this was a dog not some dunderheaded student. He mentally reviewed the first 20 potions he had learned as an apprentice before sighing. He took out his wand and quickly cleared the mess with a flick of his wrist . He wondered why it was that Albus thought this walking disaster was suitable for helping to keep Harry Potter out of trouble. Personally he thought it would be otherwise.

Before they could leave the quarters the floo flared and the disembodied head of Albus Dulmbledore appeared in amongst the flames. " How is everything going Severus?" he asked as he surveyed the scene.

"I was just going to take him outside to give him a bath with Hagrids help if he is available."

"Oh sorry Severus but I sent Hagrid on an errand for me and he won't be back till later." Albus answered in a tone that made Severus suspicious. " Anyway there are storm clouds developing and Snuffles will probably just get muddy after having a bath if he was out there."

"Hmmm, how convenient." Severus narrowed his eyes as Albus looked at him with a very innocent twinkle.

"So I suppose there is nothing for it but to give him the bath. Inside. My. Quarters." He said through gritted teeth.

"Good good, I'm happy to see you pair are getting along all right." Ignoring the black looks Severus was sending him Albus looked cheerfully at both of them with a very pleased expression. Too pleased for Severus' liking.

Watching Albus' head in the dancing flames of the floo Severus felt the beginnings of a major headache forming just behind his eyes. Deciding he had better just get this dog bathed before commintting murder of the too cheerful Headmaster he called out "Starfoot!" and a small yet strong House Elf that had an unusually distinctive star shape on his right foot popped into the room.

" Master Potions Master Sir?" the small House Elf asked bravely as he noticed the filthy black dog behind the tall foreboding wizard surreptitiously scratching an itch near his left ear with his hind foot. " You wishes for my help?"

" Yes I do. Please go into the empty room next door and prepare a tub fit to bathe this dog."

" Yes sir, I be doing as you bid sir." the little house Elf bobbed his tiny head and disappeared from sight. It wasn't long before everything was readied by the eager to please Elf.

Albus was still watching them from the floo and before he disappeared he asked, " Oh, Severus, could you please bring Snuffles with you to the Great Hall for supper afterwards. I think a proper introduction of Snuffles to everyone before the students come will be appropriate as then nobody will think it unusual to see him wandering around the castle."

With a very sharp curt nod to show acknowledgment of Albus' request Severus walked into the next room where the House Elf had prepared and left a large wide galvanized tub filled part way with warm soapy water.

Snuffles meanwhile had been carefully trying his best not to draw Severus' attention. Bath by was not a word he would choose to keep in his vocabulary, besides it was his fur not Dumbledore's or Snapes. He decided enough was enough and started to creep towards the entrance door of Snapes quarters when he felt himself being pulled into the next room by a fetching charm. To his chagrin the door slammed shut and he found himself trapped. With Snape and a tub of water which he vowed not to go into without a fight.

"Come on mutt, the sooner we get you washed up the better." Severus said as he took off his cloak and coat before rolling up his shirt sleeves

Snuffles whined and refused to budge any closer as he was averse to getting his fur waterlogged with 'bath' water prepared in Snapes quarters at that. Now if it had been safe for him to assume human form he would have managed his own bath and a shave. But at the moment that was not going to happen. He growled softly as he backed away with his head lowered and fangs showing.

Rubbing his hand tiredly over his face Severus pondered how he was going to get the dog into the water . He decided to try and reason with the animal though he wasn't sure if that tactic would work. "Okay Snuffles you know you need to get rid of that sewer like aroma that is currently coming off your fur. It's worse than the bad eggs and rotten cabbage smell of the Apothecary or for that matter any potion I could brew, and that is saying a lot considering some of the ingredients and vile concoctions that can be created."

Knowing that he did stink but wanting to keep his pride the dog glowered back at the Potions Master through the long shaggy dreadlocks that were almost obscuring his eyes and his lips stretched back further to reveal his long sharp canines that threatened to puncture Severus' hands or any other part of his body if he came any closer.

Severus definitely wasn't too excited about getting those dagger like pearly whites attaching themselves upon his person and he moved carefully so not to aggravate the situation any more than it was. The dog reeked to the skies and needed to be cleaned up, that was an undisputed fact. A cleansing charm just wouldn't do the job as needed. He decided what to do and quickly caused a muzzle to wrap firmly yet gently around the dogs mouth while he lunged forward and picked the surprised dog up, turned and tried to place the animal into the water.

With muffled howls Snuffles flailed his legs and paws and twisted his head and body every which way he could as he struggled against Severus' attempts to place him into the water. There was an awkward moment as Severus attempted to heave the squirming mass of dog into the tub and as he managed to get the struggling dog over the edge, the animals head thsrew back his head in protest and connected with Severus' who then teetered for a moment.

_'KERSPLASH' _a flood of water flowed up out of the tub along with bubbles that foamed and caused Severus to cough and choke as he fell in along with Snuffles and swallowed a large mouthful of water. Snuffles blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to flee the tub but couldn't as Severus still maintained his grip on him in spite of falling into the tubful of water.

Knowing he was going to have a dozy of a headache, drenched to the skin and disgusted with having to contend with keeping the struggling black mass of dirty smelly dog still long enough to get it cleaned up, Severus tightened his hold of the water soaked animal who was growling out obvious complaints in spite of being muzzled. He pinned Snuffles down by sitting on top of the restless animal and using his sheer weight to keep him from escaping before opening the shampoo bottle and pouring it into onto the dampened dog fur which then started to send up a new smell that to his horror and that of Snuffles the scent was flowery...more like an overdose of a very strong ladies perfume.

"Oh great choice Albus!" Severus muttered sarcastically as he gagged then accioed his wand from the wand pocket of his now soaked coat and uttered an incantation that changed the smell to something akin to pine chips or a forest. He then looked down at the shocked expression on the large dogs face. _"_What? Would you rather I reverse the smell back to its original feminine scent?"

In response Snuffles sputtered and coughed as he attempted to shake off Severus and the excess water while Severus was trying his best to work the shampoo throughout the dogs fur and rinse it. The temptation to 'accidentally' drown the animal flashed through the tiring Potion Masters mind but was not acted upon as if the truth be known it , he didn't really dislike the dog as much as the fact that Albus had unilaterally decided to make him responsible for the care of the black furry menace. " Behave yourself Snuffles or after we're done I'll wrap one of those Bandannas around your neck... I think I saw a florescent pink and purple one there among all that stuff." An evil smirk passed across his face. "I believe it is one of Albus' favourite colour combinations."

Snuffles froze and stared in horror at the irate Potions Master. 'Pink!' Just what was Albus thinking when he chose that colour!!!!!

" My thoughts exactly!" Severus said in response to the look he was being given as Snuffles hopped out of the water and shook his body with all his might causing a cascade of water droplets to hit everything within reach including Severus who didn't have time to throuw up a Protego as he was thinking that if he had to do it again it would be much easier to use Aquamenti charm on the dog than to go through another bathing routine.


	3. thoughts and Opinions

**Chapter 3- thoughts and opinions**

Snuffles was slightly disgruntled as he found out that his once his fur dried it didn't lie down properly like a proper coat should. In fact it was sticking out all over the place making him look like a strangely shaped black puffball. Feeling somewhat light-headed he shook his head irritably as the long fur that had once hung over his eyes in dreadlocks form was now hanging like fine curtains and tickling his eyes. At least he got a little bit of revenge by making Snape have an impromptu bath at the same time. 'Bet it was the first one in a long time.' he thought to himself as he rolled about the floor in an attempt to tame his fur as he was also very reluctant to appear in the Great Hall looking like some misshapend Poodle! He was hungry though and he knew that Albus had requested Severus to bring him there after his 'bath. It was very disconcerting to know that he had to depend upon a Slytherin and not only that it had to be Snape! What was Albus thinking?

Yep he had certainly made progress.. From the Dementors of Azkaban to the dungeons of Hogwarts and the Greasy Git, the one and only Snivelus Snape. If he hadn't promised Dumbledore to behave himself and stay cloaked in the disguise of his animagus form... Of course that meant he had to avoid those who would recognize his animagus form like his cousin Narcissa Malfoy which shouldn't be too difficult but what if he met up with Remus Lupin? Of course his old friend wouldn't voluntarily give him away...would he? Not a pack member. But then.....

Now that would be a situation, all he could hope is that Dumbledore would have the foresight to explain everything to Remus before they met. Otherwise a very dangerous situation might develop. Oh yeah he could imagine Snapes response to the fact he was looking after one of his childhood nemesis'. Snuffles couldn't help it, His imagination showed him an image of Snapes astonishment, horror and anger at finding out who he really was. His muzzle twitched into a resemblance of a grin.

"Well I see you have finally cheered up some since your bath Snuffles." grumbled Severus who had just returned from getting himself dried and cleaned up from having to give Snuffles that bath. " I suppose you think you are ready for supper. Shall we proceed to the Great Hall? With any luck Albus will change his mind about making you my responsibility till Potter comes and take you off my my hands now that you look somewhat respectable.... for a dog that is."

Before Snuffles could respond to Snapes comment with the contempt he thought it deserved, his stomach grumbled and growled in answer causing the animagus to remember to act like a normal dog. He bounced up and down and turned about in circles as if he was excited about getting fed. He barked and wagged his tail furiously 'Food food, I want food. No really I do even if I have to put up with you Sniv- er Snape."

"All right all right, I get the message."_ settle down._.." Snape watched the animals antics and his furiously waving tail with some concern as he really didn't need this hyper-active creature to do damage to any of his more volatile potion supplies. Fortunately he didn't plan to take the animal into his office or his personal lab. Looking a little closer at the animal, he groaned as he detected more dust and grime had been rubbed into the dogs fur.

"Figures—I suppose you just had to roll around the floor like some undisciplined puppy." Snape snarled as he bit down on the inside of his cheek before he cursed the animal, "What am I saying, of course your undisciplined. Look at the destruction you caused to Albus' office." He pulled out his wand and with a quick flick of his wrist he tidied up the dusty dog once again. "there at least you are somewhat presentable."

"I suppose Albus will be wanting to see how you look now that you've been cleaned up." he dangled the collar and leash that Albus had provided in front of Snuffles nose he threatened. "But you better behave and stay clean or I'll be forced to use these to restrain you." He replaced his wand in its pocket and then strode forward towards the door leading out to the corridor while Snuffles followed him with the intention to make tracks out of the dungeon area.

Once they left Snapes quarters Snuffles decided to heck with Snapes threat, it was time to bolt before Snape had a chance to put that infernal leash on him and raced off down the corridor and up the stone stairway towards the ground floor and the Entrance Hall where his nails clicked along the paved flagstone floor as he passed the door to the antechamber where the first year students waited before they were sorted and paused to glance at the four House Hourglasses where the house points were gathered during the school year.

"You bloody sneaky beast!" Snape swore as he barely took the time to seal off the entrance to his quarters before chasing after the errant animal. The portraits were alternately cheering on the large black dog and Snape as they found the chase rather entertaining after all. He finally caught up to the overly exuberant animal just past the double doors leading into the Entrance Hall at the same time as Minerva and Albus who were discussing something or other about the newest Defense against the Dark Arts Professor who hadn't arrived yet. At the moment Severus couldn't care less whatever it was

"Severus, you know it isn't safe to be running around with the dog in the corridors." Minerva said reprovingly.

"I wasn't intending to run anywhere." Severus snapped in irritation as he placed the collar and leash onto Snuffles neck. "Unfortunately the mutt had other ideas."

" Now Severus, be nice." Albus commented gently. "I must say you did a wonderful job getting him cleaned up. He looks much better."

"Yes, well now that he is somewhat presentable will you be wanting to take him?" the Potions Master asked hopefully. "You know I can't really have him around when I'm brewing."

"Now, now, Severus I think you can take a little time off from your brewing activities." Albus replied "You've filled Madame Pomfreys medicine cupboards to perfection and I believe you deserve a break." I'm sure that he won't be too much of an inconvenience."

Severus' eyebrows rose slowly as he glared at the Headmaster and then the deceptively innocent looking dog whose tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he panted. Of course it didn't help matters that while the two wizards and witch were talking Snuffles started to prance about and began to whine a little.

Minerva noticed the agitated movements but before she would say anything the dog lifted his hind leg and pissed against the Potion Masters pant leg.

"_SNUFFLES"_ Snape roared as he felt the warm wetness spread down his leg. _"BAD DOG!"_

Snuffles shrank back and put on an ashamed guilty look as Snape took out his wand and scorgified his pant leg. He laid down facing the large oak doors of the Entrance Hall and whimpered as only a dog can.

" I think he was trying to tell us he needed to go outside." Albus said calmly with a glint of amusement showing in his baby blue eyes.

"And he couldn't just indicate his need earlier by going to the entrance doors and bark to be let out like any other dog would?" Severus asked with a huff." You can't tell me he doesn't know where they are considering you probably brought him in through them."

"Well he could have just been marking you as he would his territory." Minerva suggested with a barely concealed smirk to Snapes horror and that of Snuffles who hadn't really thought anything of the sort. He just wanted to 'piss' off the scowling Potions Master.

"I'm sure that you will be able to teach him how to behave properly before Harry arrives." Albus responded calmly while observing Snapes disgusted looks aimed at the smiling transfiguration Professor and him while the large black dog tried his best to innocently act as if he hadn't meant to pee on Snapes leg when he really wanted to go outside to do his business while the furious Potions Master lead him towards the entrance doors.

"In fact I shall endeavour to find some books on puppy training for you to peruse." Albus called out after the aggravated looking Potions Master who pulled open one of the doors and took the large black dog outside to do his business.

Once outside Severus glowered down at the dog as he unsnapped the leash and snapped. "Well go on, do what you have to do and get back here."

Snuffles looked up at him then bounded off down the walk towards some bushes that were beside Hagrids Hut and spent time sniffing about them while Severus looked up at the clouds that were hovering above the castle and held out his hand while a few drops of rain were falling gently down upon his head and upturned palm. It certainly wasn't the threatened rainstorm that Albus had predicted earlier. He sighed and looked over towards the bushes where he had seen Snuffles head to and to his horror the mutt was digging a large hole in Hagrids garden and getting the dampened dirt all over the place including on himself.

"SNUFFLES YOU DUNDERHEADED MONGREL." Severus roared as his already short temper was getting shorter by the second. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Snuffles glanced up and wagged his large plumed tail and then continued to dig as Hagrid along with Fang came out of his hut. He had heard Severus roaring and wondered what was going on when he realized that there was a strange dog digging a hole in among his prized pumpkins.

"Wot's goin' on 'ere?" he asked as Fang woofed and went up to sniff the strange dog and see if it was good or bad. Snuffles woofed back at Fang and the pair of them sniffed each others coats and wagged their tails.

Coming up to where Hagrid was standing and staring at the two dogs Severus looked mad enough to spew as he thought about potions that could possibly require dog parts as ingredients. "Sorry Hagrid for the damage he caused to your garden.

"I s'pose he hasn't done much damage 'perfesser. It can be fixed, but what's his name and were did he come from?"

He is a stray that Albus found wandering about Hogsmeade and decided to bring him here. He called him Snuffles." Severus explained. "He also has this insane idea that this dog would be helpful in keeping Potter out of trouble." He spat as he snapped the leash back onto the collar that was still around Snuffles neck and attempted to pull the resisting animal away from the garden.

" A pet for Harry? That was nice and thoughtful of 'im." Hagrid reached over with his extra large hand and helped by hooking his fingers under Snuffles collar and tugged. Snuffles' muzzle was now mud caked and large flecks of dirt were clinging to his fur. "Looks like he could use a bath 'perfessor."

"Believe. It. Or. Not. He. Just. Had. One." Severus said through gritted teeth. "Albus said you were gone somewhere for him and that a rainstorm was brewing or I would l have brought him outside for a bath instead of giving him one in my quarters."

Hagrid scratched his bearded chin thoughtfully. "Oh, I wasn't gone that long but if you'd like I'll give 'im another bath before we go for supper. I have to give Fang one anyway."

Snuffles eyes widened in shock. "Another bath? Oh great!" He tried to escape but what with Hagrid holding onto his collar and Snape having the leash still attached he couldn't go far.

Noticing that Snuffles wasn't looking very happy about that suggestion, Severus smirked and answered. "Thanks Hagrid I'll take you up on that offer. If you would like I'll go get you the dog shampoo that Albus was kind enough to supply."

"All right then 'Perfessor, You go get the shampoo while I get the Tub 'o water ready." Hagrid agreed happily.

Severus noticed that Hagrid had some strong sisal rope hanging off his belt and suggested, "It would probably be easier for him to be tied up while you do that or he'll run off." before turning around and with a smirk playing across his lips and an evil gleam in his eyes he headed back to the castle.

"Will do 'Perfessor." Hagrid answered with his usual easy going pleasantness as he took the rope from off his belt.

Snuffles groaned as he watched Snape walk swiftly away, towards the castle as Hagrid made sure the black dog couldn't run off by looping a rope he had handy through his collar and tying it around the trunk of a nearby tree before going into his hut to retrieve the extra large tub while Fang flopped down complacently beside him waiting for Hagrid to return with the tub.

Hagrid was setting up the tub and filling it with extra large buckets full of freezing cold water he had drawn from the Black lake when Snape returned with the Shampoo that had the strong flowery smell like a woman's perfume.


	4. Supper And A Late Night Stroll

**Supper And A Late Night Stroll**

Snuffles was sulking a little as he really objected to the smell. Not of Fang who was nearby waiting for his own bath and slobbering happily as he always seemed to do no matter what was going on. It was the terribly strong odor of flowers that irritated him. He should have known that Severus wouldn't change the scent of the shampoo this time around. Hagrid was surprisingly gentle as his hands which were nearly twice the size of Snuffles head rubbed the offensive smell into the long shaggy black fur.

Even so--Snuffles shook his head irritably and growled threateningly at the gentle giant who laughed and gave him a gentle cuff for growling. "Now be'ave yerself Snuff' I won't take too long if you cooperate with me." He then took a very large bucket filled with fresh lake water and poured it gently all over the soapy dog several times and then after he figured all the soap was rinsed off he chuckled softly. "There now, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Snuffles glared up at him through the water droplets dripping from the lanky fur that fell in front of his eyes. He would bide his time, yes sir he would find a way to teach both Snivel—er Severus Snape and Hagrid a lesson without breaking his promise to Albus Dumbledore. Two baths in one day. It wasn't fair. Really it wasn't fair at all!'

"Theres a good puppy. Now you smell and look a whole lot better." The giant man finally said as he rubbed the large dog dry with a very large multi- coloured fluffy towel that had been supplied by Albus and brought outside by Severus who was trying his best not to laugh out loud at the puffy looking animal. The dogs fur was not only extra clean, smelling like a flower garden but was sticking out all over the animals body making him look like a rather large oval shaped puffball. " Why don' ye take the little scamp back inside before he manages to get dirty agin'. Hagrid suggested. "Come on back later 'Perfessor for a tea if ye like."

Thinking that the way things were going with the mutt, he should make an effort to stay on Hagrids good side so he could count on the friendly giants help, Severus replied, "Thank you for the assistance with Snuffles." and then nodded. "I will come for tea if possible."

"Okay then, I think I'll give Fang a quick bath after we eat. Be seein' ye later. 'Perfessor. It'd be okay to bring Snuffles along too if you wish to." Hagrid patted Snuffles once and then whistled to Fang who lazily got up and shook the grass and sand out of his shaggy coat before following his beloved master into the hut where Hagrid had their own suppers warming in the massive oven.

Severus watched the friendly giant amble away and then he drew a leash out of his robe pocket and quickly snapped it onto the big dogs collar. "Come along, Let's take you to Dumbledore. Maybe he will take you for a little while.... I would hope so, but for some reason I doubt that would happen."

" Don't count on it Snivelus." the big dog grumbled to himself as he instinctively pawed at his nose. The scent rising from his fur was horrible, It made him smell like a bloody flower garden. Next thing he expected to happen was to have some stupid bumblebee or honeybee to hover nearby thinking he was a flower and probably sting him in an attempt to draw nectar. He dragged his large paws along the dirt path and sulked all the way into the castle and the Great Hall where the staff and some of the castle ghosts where gathering.

"Ah Severus, about time you and our dear little Snuffles came in for supper." Albus Dumbledore said calmly with his blue eyes twinkling madly. "I see you have done a superb job cleaning him up." He stroked his long white Beard thoughtfully. "Though maybe we should do something to help his coat settle back down a bit."

"Yes I agree Albus, his fur is looking a bit fluffier than one would expect on such a large dog. But he also smells better than he did earlier." Minerva McGonnagal responded as she hid her smile behind her hand while Severus bit back the sarcastic comment he was going to snarl at Albus. 'Dear little Snuffles indeed.. In your dreams old man. ' he thought sourly.

Instead he swallowed before replying. "Actually the stupid mutt got himself dirty all over again and Hagrid assisted me by giving him another bath since he planned to give Fang one anyway."

"I'm sure Snuffles appreciated the efforts both you and Hagrid have taken on his behalf." Albus nodded as he patted the large dogs head. "I know you both will learn to get along famously with each other."

Severus' jaw felt like it was gonna drop but he managed to keep from showing his shock... just barely as he really didn't feel any need to get 'along' with the mutt.

'Another misconception!' Snuffles thought sulkily, 'I feel like a bloody Poodle with all this poofy fur.' He tried to discretely flatten the fur on his shoulder with his large tongue as Severus made him sit down on the floor beside him while he pulled out his chair and sat down himself.

As everybody settled down and the food appeared on the long table before them—Snuffles started to whine even though a very large bowl of kibble and a large beef bone had appeared on the floor courtesy of the House Elves. He wanted something a little more different than table scraps and a bone...Well the bone would be good to gnaw on later when his teeth were itchy but he wanted a full course meal like everybody else was having. The scent of great food was very tantalizing to his sensitive nose. One of the large porterhouse Steaks would be most appreciated. The wonderful smell was driving him to distraction. He just had to...he couldn't help himself as he lifted his head up slowly and pointed his muzzle at Snapes plate of Steak potatoes, vegetables and gravy.

"No Snuffles--human food is not really good for dogs."Snape scowled at the dog as he pushed the animals muzzle away from his dinner. "Eat your kibble like a good dog...If you know how to be one that is."

'Of course he knew how to be a good dog, but he wanted food...real food, not kibble that was for muggle dogs, he was an animagus and even though he wasn't allowed to reveal that fact he still wanted to eat meat.. real meat not those imitation nuggets!' Snuffles barked loudly in protest and then did his best to look regretfully mournful as he whined pathetically and made large moist puppy eyes at the Headmaster who he perceived as the weakest link to getting what he wanted.

Albus' though stern when he had to be-- was really softhearted when it came to such pleading eyes and with a quick movement he dropped a small slab of meat into the open mouth of the drooling animal. With a grateful look Snuffles wolfed down the meat and looked longingly at the Headmaster's plate that was heaped with more of the delectable foods that Snuffles loved. Once again the Headmaster took pity on the pleading animal and cut another large slice which he quickly gave to Snuffles who wagged his rather large tail happily in response. Unfortunately his tail managed to knock against Severus' arm which at that moment was bringing his hand and a forkful of potatoes up to his mouth but instead the potatoes where dislodged and fell to the floor.

"Snuffles behave yourself!" Severus said warningly, "No Begging at the dinner table!"

Albus acted innocent as he drank deeply from the large gold flagon and waited till he thought Severus was occupied with his own dinner. Once again Albus quickly dropped some delectable morsels of food to the waiting animal.

Having seenthe Headmaster's quick movement with the food out of the corner of his eye, Severus turned and looked angrily at Albus and then at the dog who was quickly woofing down the delectable piece of meat that Albus had given him. _"HEADMASTER!" _Severus thundered--his patience was at the breaking point. "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

Everyone jumped slightly as they were startled by the Potions Master's angry voice echoing in the large Ghosts who were quietly drifting through the walls also paused in their meandering ways to look at the not so innocent cause of the ruckus as was Minerva and the other staff who was there. Minerva pursed her lips together in an effort not to laugh as she shook her head. Albus was grinning albeit a little sheepishly as he tried to look like he was concentrating only on his own supper.

sssssssssssssss

Snuffles was sniffing the scents that came to him on the evening breeze as he walked somewhat sedately beside the scowling wizard. It was a shame really, in his opinion that he was leashed instead of running free but Snape wasn't willing to take the chance of him running off and getting muddy again at least that what was what he had gathered from the stern lecture he had received from the irate Potions Master.

Oh well he could still use his nose to gather the many interesting stories of night creatures who came out at this time. It was his version of the Daily Prophet. Once they arrived, the door opened and Hagrid greeted them as he invited them in while a freshly bathed Fang lolled lazily in his large blanket lined basket.

After encouraging his guests to make themselves comfortable Hagrid produced two extremely large cups of steaming freshly brewed tea and a plate of rock cakes which he proudly placed upon the table along with a large jug of creamy milk and bowl of sugar lumps. He also gave Fang a large beef bone to gnaw on and with permission from Snape gave Snuffles the same. It was a bit confusing to Snuffles to realize that no matter how much Hagrid distrusted Slytherns in General that he would be so friendly to Snape. After all wasn't Hagrid a Griffindor when he attended Hogwarts? He sighed and gnawed upon the meaty bone while the two wizards had their tea and talked over a few things such as what would be needed to be harvested from the forbidden forest before the students returned, and drank tea.... As for the rock cakes both he and Fang ended up with several surreptitiously handed to them when Hagrids attention was elsewhere. Luckily there was a huge pan of water available as Snuffles felt the need to drink plenty after chewing the cakes which had the consistency of bones themselves.

It was later on in the night long after Severus had taken him along to Hagrids for the late evening 'tea' when Snuffles woke up with the feeling that his bladder would burst. He had a momentary thought to change into his human form then ignored the impulse to change as he knew that would be unwise. He knew he couldn't trust his luck that if he transformed, he wouldn't be noticed by any ghosts, portraits or even Snape himself. He grinned a wolfish grin while thinking of the shock value if ole' Snivelous did find out he had been looking after one of his worst nightmares... Sirius Black Marauder supreme.

Nevertheless he was still feeling the desperate need to go bathroom Snuffles rose from the renovated dog bed that he was lying on and padded quietly over to where he assumed Snapes bedroom was. He raised his paw to scratch at the door which he found was unlocked as it silently swung open.

He saw Severus Snape was sound asleep while lying in a rumpled looking bed on his stomach, his one arm outside the covers hanging down. At the moment he couldn't care less even if he had found Snape was hanging upside down by his heels as any dungeon bat should be. He wanted OUT and he needed Snape awake to take him.

He moved closer and woofed lightly into Snapes ear. The only response he got was a grunt and a somewhat sluggish swat on his muzzle. Annoyed with Snapes reaction he decided to get more assertive and throwing his head back he HOWLED...LOUDLY!

He got the reaction he wished for, Severus was startled out of the first sound sleep he had had in a very long time. He fairly leaped out of bed with his wand clutched tightly in his hand, ready to hex whoever had the termenity to wake him from a sound peaceful sleep. Struggling awake as he shook the cobwebs of sleep from his mind Severus scowled at the dog who was jiggling on all four paws and whimpering soulfully.

"You know..I am seriously going to look up some specific potion recipes that require harvesting ingredients from live animals..particularly large lanky black shaggy dogs!" grumbled the half-awake wizard who glowered at Snuffles while he reached over to grab a thick grey housecoat that matched his nightshirt off a nearby chair and with a soft command 'Lumos' his wand cast a soft glow of light. "Come on, the sooner we get you outside the better."

"I do hope you don't intend to take too long." Severus muttered he led the anxious dog down the corridor, up the stairs and opened the door to let Snuffles outside. It was dark with a slight cool wind that caused Severus to shiver a little in spite of the thick housecoat wrapped about his thin body.

With a swiftness that belied his bulk Snuffles ran off in haste somewhere into the velvety dark out of sight. The quiet rustling sounds of night creatures assaulted Severus' ears as he muttered a locator spell. It wouldn't do to lose the dog...as much as he would like to! Dumbledore had ways of making ones life a total absolute misery if he had a notion to. Fifteen minutes went by. No Snuffles. 20 minutes went by still no Snuffles.

"_SNUFFLES!"_ Roared Severus as he raised his lit wand up and peered carefully into the darkness. He wondered briefly if the stupid animal got himself into some night-time trouble--or more likely getting himself dirty again...just because he could. _"COME HERE! DON'T MAKE ME COME AFTER YOU!"_ He yelled into the cool biting wind.

He could hear soft sounds of hooting and whining a small distance away and taking a few steps further away from the shelter of the castle into the cool wind he spotted the dog sitting on his haunches , sniffing the air and whining softly at what appeared to be one of the school owls that had left the owlery in search of a mouse for its late night snack.

"_SNUFFLES!_" He roared again,this time in relief. "_Are you going deaf? I should have brought you out here on a leash since it is obvious that you can't be trusted to come back when called." _

Snuffles glanced up from his conversation with the owl and gave him what looked like an insolent smirk as he rose up on his feet and followed the now freezing wizard silently back into the castle where Severus cast a warming spell on both of them as he scolded Snuffles for dawdling and wasting time before heading down into the dungeon quarters where they went back to their respective beds to sleep for what was left of the night.


	5. Teething Puppy

**Chapter 5-Teething Puppy?**

It was just past Dawn when Severus found himself waking up from a very disturbing dream as he struggled to untangle himself from the twisted ropey bedsheets that had somehow wrapped themselves around his body during the night. Once he got himself untangled he stood up and headed over to the closet where he realized that his teaching robes had seemingly fallen off their hangers in the closet into an untidy crumpled heap on the stone floor. On closer inspection he found them to be very rumpled, covered with long black pieces of fur and soggy from being chewed upon-which meant that it was no accident. The mutt had obviously pulled them off their hangers purposely!

Turning around swiftly he noticed that one of his only pair of dragon hide boots was currently being savagely gnawed upon by the 'demon mutt' as Severus was starting to think of him.

"_SNUFFLES... ...YOU ...!..." _

Startled, Snuffles reacted to the angry roar with a quick snap of his sharp canines and then he raced out of the room with the enraged wizard who was still clothed in his grey nightgown and nightcap racing after him bare footed in hot pursuit. Suddenly the fireplace flared up and then the eerily floating head of Albus Dumbledore appeared within the greenish flames that had erupted the moment the floo activated. Before a word could be spoken by either Dumbledore or Severus, the black dog dived into the flames tramping over Dumbledores head and down his back into his quarters.

Severus stared at the now vacant fireplace for a moment in stunned silence then scowled with frustration. He quickly transformed his nightgown into a black robe before taking some floo powder from the mantle and throwing it into the flames while snarling his destination as the Headmasters Office.

When he emerged from the fireplace there was Albus sitting against his desk where he had been knocked down by Snuffles who was currently crouched down beside him apologetically licking his face.

"Are you hurt?" Severus asked the elderly Headmaster with concern as he dropped the mangled boots, knelt down and held his hand out to help him up.

"No, no! I'm fine, Snuffles was just happy to see me." Albus said airily as if being knocked over by an over sized furry animal was a normal occurrence. Severus shook his head as Albus took the hand he held out to help him up from the floor.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he glowered at the dog who was panting slightly with what resembled a goofy looking grin plastered across his furry muzzle. "Honestly Albus I think that mutt suffers from ADHDD!" he snapped irritably as he fought down his rising temper with every ounce of skill at Occumency he had.

"He suffers from what? " Albus' forehead furrowed thoughtfully. He shook his head as he commented,"Never heard of that before. Is it some muggle type illness?" Albus asked as he absentmindedly patted Snuffles head and then asked. "And why are you in your bare feet? You know how cold the floor can get not to mention accidentally stepping on something or other."

"Attention. Deficit. Hyperactivity. Disorder." explained Severus through gritted teeth as he still glowered at the dog. " As for my feet." he picked up and showed Albus the remnants of his dragon hide boots then dropped them back onto the floor "Your little puppy decided to have my footwear for breakfast."

" Hmmmm...sorry about that." Apologized Albus sheepishly. "But he is just a young puppy and you have been doing such a wonderful job with him..."

Thinking that Albus was being dense on purpose Severus snorted and glared as he snarled," O-k-a-y... and just how long do you think it will take for him to grow up and get a brain? It better be soon or I can positively guarantee that parts of him will become ingredients for some very interesting potions that I would happily present to your golden boy!"

"Really, my boy... Just look at how well behaved he has been for you..." Albus started to say when suddenly the dog in question let out a very loud sour burp... before the contents of his stomach cascaded all over the elderly wizard and surrounding area. Fumes rose smelling of dragon hide and something else that didn't quite make for a fresh scent. Gagging, both Snape and Dumbledore pinched their noses to prevent themselves from smelling the heap of partially digested upchuck.

" Poor pup is obviously teething, poor thing." Albus muttered as he vanished the mess with a wave of his hand. " But you really shouldn't have let him snack on your boots for breakfast though. They are obviously bad for his delicate digestion"

"_Teething? At his age?"_ Severus spat as he glowered angrily at the Headmaster, ""I would hate to see your what your definition of misbehaving mutt is Albus." He then pointed his finger at the unrepentant animal and snarled in a low dangerous sounding voice. " As for his so called delicate digestion- _I. Did. Not.__** allow.**__ Him. Eat. My. Boots! " _

Not wanting to anger his young colleague any further the Headmaster shook his head benignly, and answered. "I really am sorry for the destruction of your boots my boy, Please accept my apology on behalf of Snuffles and have new ones ordered and the bill sent to me. It's the least I can do." He smirked slightly as he noted that Severus was still in his night clothes. "Maybe you had better go get changed into proper day robes before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Snuffles can come with me."

Severus very nearly said something he would have regretted but bit the comment back. As the situation stood, he could use the charm 'Reparo' to fix the clothes. Now the Dragon Hide boots were another matter considering even if he repaired them it would be too risky to trust that the intricately woven charms against any kind of potion making accidents placed upon them during their manufacture would still be uncompromised. Suspecting that if given the slightest chance- Snuffles would chew the boots again, Severus thought that he had better request the boot maker to add some dog repellent charms into the new boots when he ordered them.

"Thank you Headmaster." he answered shortly before taking up the Floo Powder so he could return to his dungeon quarters. Severus then scowled at the dog whose tongue was slightly protruding from his muzzle as if he was sticking it out at him. Severus had the distinct impression that the animal was saying nyahh, nyahh like a disobedient brat would...

Arriving back at his quarters Severus stalked into his bedroom and to the mangled heap of teaching robes that were bunched up on the closet floor. He promptly scurgified and repaired them with quick precise movements of his wand and then proceeded to the washroom to clean up and get himself prepared for what was already promising to be a very long day.

Meanwhile back in the Headmasters office Albus was gazing sorrowfully at the obviously unrepentant dog when it came to making life hell for Severus Snape while Fawkes trilled softly yet firmly as if scolding an errant chick. In Fawkes opinion Albus definitely had better do something with the mangy mutt before things got too far out of hand.

"Snuffles! Just what am I going to do with you?" Albus asked softly in a tone that struck the dog harder than any beating ever could. "You promised..."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sorry for taking so long but my husband has been in hosptal with Kidney failure for a month then ending up on dialasis three times a week once he came home. He is doing better now and is looking forward to playing the wedding march on the church organ for our daughters wedding tomorrow. I know most men traditionally give their daughters hand in marriage to the betrothed. He likes to be somewhat different...:)

I'm still not getting any updates sent from to my E-mail address but will keep checking in on my story alerts from time to time...


	6. Meeting The Train

Chapter 6- Meeting the Train

It was time for the boy who lived to be an annoying menace to Severus' health and peace of mind to come back to school and strange to say much less think of, Severus was eager to see the boy come back... If only because he would be freed from looking after the mutt from Hell. Even though Snuffles was being a little better behaved since the incident with his dragon hide boots Severus didn't think he deserve to be trusted fully, even though the Headmaster had assured him that the mutt would behave now.

It was bad enough that he was to take the animal for a 'walk' to Hogsmeade to wait for the arrival of the train but to try and find a halfway decent leash and collar set among the garishly designed sets that Albus had provided was giving him a headache. Naturally the only decent one he could find in among them was in Griffindor colours.

" I don't know what Albus was thinking of." He muttered to himself as he gingerly picked up a large multi coloured collar which could only be considered fashionable by Albus. Personally he would have transfigured them to look less ridiculous but Albus had charmed everything he had bought so that the designs couldn't be changed.

Snuffles whined slightly as Severus clipped the terribly bright red and gold coloured leash onto the thick studded collar. From force of habit he glowered back at the dog as he smirked evilly and accioed a very large doggie raincoat with attached hood... a blue one with yellow quacking ducks swimming back and forth.

Snuffles reared back and struggled against having the indignity of a raincoat put on him. Severus sighed and did his best to contain the struggling animal so he could get the offending garment on.

Deep down he didn't blame Snuffles for objecting but it really was the least offensive one of the three coats. 'Too bad Albus didn't get a plain simple one' he thought, 'but then this was Albus Dumbledore the oldest hippie anybody knew of.'

As he finally completed getting Snuffles ready, Severus wondered in passing if Albus had anything to do with the sweeping changes of the Muggles fashion world in the '60's .After all those rather extreme, explosive coloured garments Albus wore were definitely not traditional. Not by any means... in Muggle or in the Wizarding world.

"You have to wear one so live with it. Its raining and Albus would most definitely insist upon you doing so. Be thankful I won't put that disgustingly bright florescent pink one on you mutt" He snapped as he patted the dogs head. "Or the stupid dayglo one with the big yellow smiley faces." At that Snuffles shuddered, howled loudly as if he was being tortured and then sullenly whined as he dragged his clawed feet across the flagstone floor as he was led out of the Potion Masters Quarters and out into the corridor and up to the entrance hall where they spotted Minerva who had on her tartan rain resistant robes holding two umbrellas.

"Severus did I just hear Snuffles howling?" She asked, one of her eyebrows rose as she took note of the dogs rain gear "If Albus heard it he might think you were murdering the poor creature."

"Yes Minerva you did..." Severus said as he knew she wasn't all that worried..just curious. "He just wanted me to know what he thought of Albus' fashion tastes."

"Yes that I can believe. Snuffles sounded like he had to listen to one of Albus' favourite singing groups while suffering with acute indigestion." she commented, looking over the totally disgruntled looking dog whose angry brown eyes were peaking out from under the hooded raincoat that was quacking cheerfully with his now droopy ears poking through the holes in the hood.

Snuffles blinked and looked up at his former Head of House with annoyance. How dare she joke about him with the greasy git.

"I thought what with you being a Cat Animagus you would hate being outside on a day like this."

"I'm a Scotch cat." was Minerva's only explanation and she smirked as she handed the moody looking wizard an umbrella."I think a brisk constitutional in the rain will be most beneficial."

"Just perfect weather for meeting the train." Severus groused in response. "Depressingly wet , cold and miserable! Can't see why we just don't go with the carriages"

"Just think of it as an enormous shower." Minerva said jokingly as Severus leaned over and adjusted the leash on Snuffles who was feeling somewhat disgruntled himself as he snapped as a particularly annoying quacking duckling which was roaming across the front of the raincoat.

All three of them were startled as two pairs of puppy sized rain boots came floating into view and landed next to Snuffles along with a patronous from Albus that said to make sure that Snuffles wore them and he didn't want any arguments. Both Minerva and Severus shook their heads in disbelief as they noticed the psychedelic patterns that hurt their eyes just seeing them. Their reaction was mild in comparison to Snuffles though as the lanky dog nearly shattered both Minerva and Severus' eardrums with an obviously horrified howl.

"Don't snarl at me you thick-headed Mutt! You heard the orders. Albus insists you wear those monstrosities!" Severus snarled back as Snuffles bared his teeth at him. "If it was up to me none of us would be going outside."

"Honestly Albus, I swear... One of these days..." Minerva muttered under her breath as the spelled boots slipped themselves on over Snuffles paws so he couldn't remove them. "Somebody's going to snap one of these times and Avada Kedavra you... old coot!"

Upon hearing Minervas rant, both Severus and Snuffles turned in unison and stared in amazement at the elderly witch.

"Minerva... I am not sure that killing Albus at this moment will help matters any." Severus pointed out as he watched Snuffles with sardonic amusement as he tried desperately to chew the outlandish boots off his front paws.

"Well, it was just a passing thought spoken in anger... Didn't really mean it." she replied as she took her wand in hand and tried to transfigure the colours of the rain gear into something less outlandish but found that the boots were resistant to transformations of any kind. Her eyes narrowed as her lips thinned out grimly. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...when we get back... " she looked over at Severus who was looking at her warily. "Don't worry. I promise I won't Avada Kedavra him..." Her eyes glittered as a very feral looking smile crossed her face. "But humiliate him a wee bit... yes!"

"O-k-a-y then." Severus said slowly. "Nice try though...I could have told you that Albus had charmed everything to be resistant to transfiguration."

Minerva huffed in frustration and replaced her wand in its sheath. "when we return..." she left her threat hanging in midair.

Severus looked back down and studied the bizarre combination of raincoat and boots on the obviously miserable dog. " I think we had better cast a notice-me-not on Snuffles." He withdrew his wand from his sleeve holster. "I don't care to have everyone gawking at him while we wait for the train.

"Agreed. I really don't wish for that to happen either. Though since Snuffles is supposed to be Albus' gift to Harry- he and his friends Weasley and Granger should be able to see him since they are usually together." Minerva answered as she patted the disgruntled dog. "Sorry Snuffles but I think it would be best..and less humiliating for you, as well as us."

Severus frowned slightly but accepted Minervas decree. After all the sooner he could give the troublesome mutt to the brat the better... he hoped. "I suppose you are right" He conceded the point. "It would seem strange if they saw us there to escort them back and then have Snuffles appear suddenly."

Minerva smirked as she gave a sideways look at Severus who cast the modified spell and then walked over to pull open the large oak doors when the gale like wind blew both of the doors wide open and a torrent of cold freezing rain into the hall which drenched all three of them.

"_Bloody hell! They expect us to go walking in this weather to meet the train?" _Snuffles thought as he tried to shake himself and found it was a bit difficult for him due to the rain gear he was currently wearing... "_Why __not wait for Harry to arrive here and then let him see me... No that would be too easy..."_

Minerva and Severus quickly charmed themselves dry and after opening their umbrellas to ward off the rain the three of them ventured outside into the storm as the castle doors slammed themselves shut behind them.

"Its a veritable ocean of water." Minerva yelled over the rushing sounds of rain and wind combined. "We could almost swim to Hogsmeade !"

"Actually I never liked to swim." Severus quipped back at Minerva as rain drops dripped off the end of his nose. "too damp."

"Too damp you say? Interesting observation considering you live in the dungeon after all!" Minerva scolded him with a chuckle. "Better watch yourself.. eventually your going to develop a real sense of humour and ruin your reputation as the evil old bat of the Dungeon!"

"Hmmmmfff... Like anybody would believe that could happen!" Severus groused as the wind whipped up even more rain that would have driven itself through the umbrellas and rain wear, but Minerva had kindly conjured a charm to repel the worst of the rain that came down in sheets around themselves.

"SNUFFLES!"" Severus roared at the dog who suddenly started leaping and splashing his boot covered paws in the water puddles as hard as he could- splashing the dour Potions Master with the muddied water.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts train Harry sat with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger listening to the raging storm that almost obliterated the view of the scenery outside the train windows. It worried him that he hadn't heard anything or received any more letters from Sirius Black who was his Godfather for what seemed like forever.

"Listen Harry, it can't be all that bad now. Sirius is probably off somewhere safe and warm." Ron told his best friend. "After all those birds were definitely not owls that brought those last lot of letters he sent."

"Yes Harry, I believe Ron is right...for once." Hermione said, ignoring the annoyed expression that passed over Ron's face as she picked up her Kneazle and wrapped her cloak around him. "Those were tropical birds from warmer climates."

"Still I'd like to know for sure that he is safe and okay. It has been over a month since I heard anything." Harry told her as all three of them stood up and proceeded to gather their things as the train trundled into the Hogsmeade station. "After all he is the only Godfather I have." He sighed as he reached over to retrieve Hedwig in her cage and gave her an Owl treat. "Well there is nothing to be done about the situation now."

"I'm sure you will get another message from Sirius soon." Hermione said anxiously as she stroked Crookshanks head which poked out from under her cloak. "He is just laying low so as to keep the Ministry from tracking him down."

"I suspect you are right Mione." Harry replied with a sigh as he listened to the excited chatter and loud movements of the many other students leaving their compartments and moving past theirs.

The trio waited a few moments then followed everyone else off of the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour while they moved slowly along the dark platform to where the hundreds of horseless carriages waited to take them to Hogwarts.

As a rumble of thunder and flash of lightning lit up the sky Harry stopped suddenly in his tracks which caused Ron to bump into him.

"Hey..you could at least give a bloke warning before stopping so suddenly." Ron groused as he then looked closely at Harry who was staring ahead, very pale with shock written over his face.

"Ummm..." Harry was nearly speechless and pointed towards the edge of the platform where the carriages stood waiting. He had spotted their Head of House Minerva McGonnagal who stood with their despised Potions master and Head of Slytherin Severus Snape and what appeared to be a very large shaggy black dog...who was wearing what appeared to be a rain coat and boots in a kaleidescope of colours.

The other students were walking past the two Heads of House as if they were never there so Harry knew that for some strange reason they were under a notice-me-not spell...yet he could see them as plain as day.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed softly. "What is going on? Geesh, look at that poor dog with them. He looks like he lost a bet with Dumbledore."

"That is one ludicrous outfit all right. He must belong to Dumbledore." Hermione replied and then Looked closer at the third member of the group. "Hold on Harry isn't that Snuffles?" she whispered unable to help herself as she stared at the strangely clad animal.

"I..I.. think.. could be." Harry answered as he also stared in confusion at the strangely clad dog. "Notice something else that is very odd? He asked his two companions. "It seems like we three are the only ones to see them."

"Well if I was McGonnagal I wouldn't want to be seen with the Greasy Git either." Ron answered as Hermione poked him hard in the side. "OW!"

McGonnagal noticed the three Griffindors and motioned for them to come over.

"I believe they were waiting specifically for us to arrive. " Hermione told the two boys. "I suppose Dumbledore sent them."

"Do we have to?" whined Ron who was eyeing the distant figures warily."It seems suspicious."

"Yes Ron! We better go over and see what is going on. I'm sure Snape won't do anything to us with McGonnagal around." Harry answered firmly "I want to see Snuffles anyway."

"I think it's best we don't let on we know that dog is really your Godfather Harry." Hermione said while they walked over to meet the three waiting figures. "I suspect Snape doesn't know who he is."

"Right, I agree." Harry answered back. "We don't want to get caught up in the hostilities that tidbit of information would cause."

Meanwhile Severus was trying to keep the big black nuisance from dashing off. "Sit you big overgrown carpet." He snapped as he pulled on the leash wrapped around his hand. "_stay!_"

Snuffles on the other hand wasn't inclined to listen as he really wanted to see Harry. But when McGonnagal also told him to behave he stopped. It was one thing to annoy the 'Git' but he didn't want to have McGonnagal on his case either.

But as Harry and the other two teens approached he couldn't help himself as he wagged his large feathery tail furiously and in his excitement at seeing Harry he tensed and made a mighty leap toward them nearly dragging the leash out of Snapes hand as he almost pulled the Potions Master off his feet.

Severus was prepared though as he quickly braced himself and hauled back on the leash. "HEEL" he roared just as the dog was in mid-leap and caused him to fall backwards landing in a sprawl. "Snuffles, Calm down and behave yourself."

Harry scowled at the sight , "Siri..." Not thinking of anything but the sight of his Godfather being dragged back like that he almost gave Snuffles secret away but fortunately caught himself in time.

Snuffles huffed, mortified at being dragged back within sight of his Godson like that and glared up at Snape through the fur hanging over his eyes. To top it all off Minerva said "Good Job Severus.. Can't have the dog jumping up at the students now..can we?"

"I suppose that would depend upon the student." Severus replied with an annoyed huff as Snuffles managed to regain his feet and leap up again almost toppling both Severus and Minerva as the teens stopped in front of them

"SNUFFLES!" both Minerva and Severus scolded the dog who managed look slightly abashed as his body still vibrated with excitement.

Harry kneeled and petted the very excited wriggling black dogs head. Glowering at the disobedient dog Severus decided enough was enough.

"Here Potter! This..dog... is a gift from the Headmaster to you." the exasperated looking Wizard spat. He thrust the leash into Harry's hand. "He is your responsibility now."

Harry's eyes widened with surprise and shock as he stammered, "Um.. Th-thank you sir!"

Minerva did her best to keep from showing the mirth she felt at the look of astonishment on all three teen faces and Severus' obvious relief as she told the teens to hurry on and catch a carriage back to Hogwarts. Snuffles woofed happily as the three teens took the hint and ran with him for the nearest horseless carriage.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

It seems that Snuffles still doesn't quite catch the meaning of Behaving himself. :) I'm sure the Headmaster meant well but ...

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. actually I hope somebody notices it is up since once again the Bots aren't sending to the E-Mials again. Got to keep checking those alerts to see if I miss any of my favourite reads.


	7. The Start of the New Term

**Chapter 7- The Start of the New Term**

The trio were still somewhat shocked and confused as they crowded themselves into the carriage with the rather large black dog while Neville Longbottom, who had gotten into the carriage just ahead of them looked startled to see the oversized animal who was wagging his tail furiously slurping his large red tongue across Harry's face.

"Ha..Harry, whose dog is that?" he asked nervously as the animal was immense and he hadn't expected to see one climb into the carriage. He eyed the weird looking rain gear that Snuffles was still wearing.

"I guess he is mine." answered Harry who was still somewhat gobsmacked by the idea of Snape having over the last while obviously been looking after Snuffles aka Sirius Black—though he doubted that Snape even knew of Snuffles alter-ego. He assuredly would not have willingly been caught within a hundred yards of Harry's god-father...that was one fact Harry was definitely sure of.

"You..Guess he's yours?" Neville looked at Harry with confusion clearly written across his face. "But where did he come from..I'm sure he would have been noticed with you on the train. He would have been a little bit hard to miss!"

"W-e-l-l..." Harry was a little reluctant to tell Neville how he managed to acquire the rather large weirdly dressed black dog—after all who would believe the truth. Even now he was still trying to get his own mind wrapped around the idea.

"He got him from Snape." Ron answered for Harry as he shook his head slowly with emphasis on 'Snape' as he was still confused himself as to the Greasy Gits behaviour.

In a seemingly convincing imitation of a goldfish Neville's mouth moved without articulating any sound as he blinked in shock, he then sputtered "S..S..Snape?"

"Yeah I think your reaction sums it up for all of us." Hermione nodded, "It is totally out of character for the Professor to give Harry anything."

"W-e-l-l, he does give out detentions to me like they were Dumbledores Lemon sherbets..." Harry quipped.

ssssssss

Meanwhile Severus and Minerva had already apparated back to Hogwarts where a rather insanely jolly looking Headmaster greeted them.

"Oh Minerva how nice of you to have accompanied Severus while he handed over Snuffles to Harry," He noticed Severus' scowl deepen. Looking the ever benign Wizard he asked. "I hope you were able to do so with out too many problems."

"P-r-o-b-l-e-m-s...?" Severus said very slowly through his slightly clenched teeth. "Nooooo, none.. what so ever!" he purred. "I just handed the mutt over to him and explained that it was a gift from you and that it was also his responsibility now."

"Really? That is excellent!" Dumbldore beamed brightly and his eyes twinkled merrily at Severus' glowering visage. "I'm very relieved that everything went so well."

Taking note of Severus' Countenance Minerva placed her hand on the sleeve of Albus' robe and drew his attention away from the fuming Potions Master, saying, "The children will be here soon. We had better head for the Great Hall so as to be ready for when they arrive!"

"Yes yes! You are right my dear." Dumbledore answered with extreme cheerfulness as he offered her his arm "New term, new students and I'm sure this year will be much less stressful now that Harry has Snuffles to help keep him out of trouble."

Winking at Severus, Minerva made a gagging sound in the back of her throat as if she had a hairball and then excused herself as she politely took Albus proffered arm and walked off towards the Great Hall while Severus stalked along after them.

Severus suddenly stopped and stared as he noticed something strange was happening to Albus' hair... Minerva had discretely cast a charm to cause his hair to stand up on end... not only stand up on end but form itself into one of those long spiked Mohawks that he found out was now the rage with quite a few young muggles. Not only that, the wily witch had also charmed it to glow in a bright fluorescent pink! The pattern of stars moons and planets on the bright purple set of robes he was wearing seemed to develop into a multi coloured swirling maelstorm that flashed and sparkled while chasing each other around and around madly instead. Severus couldn't help but smirk at the sight plus he was positively thankful that he, himself hadn't incurred Minerva's wrath.

Albus didn't notice the changes in his looks as Minerva also made sure nobody would notice anything unusual about him... just yet by casting a **Disillusion charm. **Only she and Severus knew, and he for one was not going to squeal on her—especially after what he had been through looking after Snuffles.

It wasn't too long afterward that the second through seven year students came into the Great Hall, many of whom were whispering to each other and staring back at the 'golden' trio who were walking into the Great Hall with Longbottom and a very large weirdly dressed black dog trailing in behind them.

Snuffles was still sulking as he still couldn't get out of the humiliating outfit and glowered at Snape half-heartedly and then at the Headmaster who was complacently sitting upon his gold chair talking over a few items with the diminutive Head of Ravenclaw Filius Flitwick. He wasn't sure which one he was the angriest with. Snape who took him for the walk into Hogsmeade or Dumbledore, whose fashion sense was a little too outrageous. As he stalked up the aisle behind Harry it occurred to him that it was possible that Dumbledore had deliberately chosen to make him wear the stupid booties so as to prevent him from transforming back into human form once he had been given to Harry and secluded in the carriage... as if he would - considering out of the four inhabitents of the carriage besides him, only the trio knew of his animagus form.

Sitting at the Head Table, Snape snorted as he watched them progress up the isle with the mangy mutt , trying to look nonchalant—as if it was quite normal to arrive with an animal that looked as if it belonged in the clown corps of a circus.

He then smirked as Harry and his friends sat down at the Griffindor table where Harry was obviously encouraging the dog to stay under the table . He felt a tiny bit sorry for the boy who lived to be a thorn in his side, just a wee tiny bit mind you after all who in their right mind would want to be seen with the animal dressed like that... Severus shook his head slightly as he really didn't want to continue along that line of thought.

Eventually everyone settled down at their respective tables waiting for the first years to make their entrance with Professor McGonnagal leading them in an somewhat orderly line up to the top of the hall in front of the Head Table where she silently placed a four legged stool and placed the patched , frayed and extremely dirty sorting hat on top.

The attention soon centered upon the new first years and the sorting hat instead of Harry and the strange dog that was still moodily trying to remove the stupid boots from his paws with his teeth.

As the proceedings came to the end an Professor McGonnagal reached for the hat and stool she sent a discrete look towards Severus who silently acknowledged his understanding and with an imperceptible movement of her lips she lifted the Disillusion charm from Dumbledores hair and robes as he rose up from his chair to give his annual first term speech.

For a few moments, Albus was too involved with his thoughts and addressing the students, both old and new to notice the looks of shock and amazement he was receiving from the students and staff, including those of the ghosts who stopped floating about to gawk at the sudden appearance of the astonishing pink Mohawk adorning the Headmasters head and the insanity of the designs on his robe.

He then realized something was amiss... He looked down at his robes and then his eyes widened as Minerva 'innocently' commented upon his new looks.

"Oh my Albus, your Robes..." She then stared at his head, "And that unusual Mohawk looks very..." she cast around a moment for a good descriptive word. "Edgy!"

sssssssssssssssssss

Minerva can be quite inventive and sneaky when it comes to making the humiliation fit the 'crime'enacted upon the 'innocent dog... don't you think?

On a personal note Thank you to Mikee and Nanchih for the encouragement regarding my hubbys situation. He is now doing fine at the moment while on Dialasis three times a week and life is getting back to normal... whatever that is.


	8. More Troubles

**Chapter8- Troubles Still **

Severus was quite happy with the peace and quiet that was finally his...at least for the moment. Now that Potter had taken over looking after the over-sized walking rug gave him time to complete his other duties. Completing the brewing the medical potions needed in the Hospital wing for Madame Pomfrey was at the top of his list. After all now that school had resumed he was sure that she would be very busy with the accident prone dunderheads who persisted in blowing up cauldrons, hexing each other while practicing their spells, and of course don't forget that over glamorized sport known to every wizard and witch as Quidditch.

Keeping his eyes peeled for any stray student wandering where they shouldn't be, he made his rounds down the dark silent corridors of the castle, He paused a moment to triangulate where a possible problem was developing as he heard Mrs. Norris screeching and what sounded like muted growling... his brow furrowed while he wondered who or what she had spotted to cause her to make such an unearthly racket at this time of night.

Now as he realized that the incident was about 200 yards down the corridor, he listened carefully- for her squib master, Argus Filch would be not far off from where Mrs. Norris was. The cat seemed even even louder and nastier by the moment as he got nearer to the scene of the commotion and then he spotted the rather obvious problem... it was Potters over-sized canine who was teasing Mrs. Norris by keeping her boxed in a corner when he noticed her raise her hackles and spit at Snuffles who then started to growl back at the enraged cat in defense of his honour.

"Stupid mutt! Why aren't you in Griffindor Tower with Potter?" mumbled the aggravated Potions Master just as Mrs. Norris took leap at the dog and started to claw her way over his head and back.

The fight was on then as the mutt twisted his head and body about while snapping and snarling as he attempted to dislodge the feline who, by some miracle managed to dig her claws into his tender skin through the thick fur, ripping and tearing with all four clawed paws fully unsheaved while nipping savagely at his tender ears and neck with her sharp teeth.

On top of the commotion at hand there was the pounding sound of shoe leather on the stone floor as somebody was racing in their general direction.

"Probably Potter..." Severus said curtly as he took his wand out from where it sat within his sleeve, ready to separate the two combatants even as he realized that the dog was getting the worst of it. He was still some distance away when he spotted the figure of a student racing down the corridor. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his mouth thinned. Of course, as he expected, there was Potter with what looked like a rolled up parchment clutched in his hand racing towards them with a combination of expressions upon his face that went from anxiousness to another expression that was slightly harder to decipher in the dimly lit corridor.

"Sorry sir.." Potter quickly explained panting from the exertion of running madly from the seventh to the

third floor corridor, "But Snuffles took it into his thick head to leave the tower." He slipped the parchment into the pocket of his cloak. Harry hadn't wanted to attract attention to the map but naturally Snape's piercing sharp eyes had seen his swift movement.

"I can't say that I am totally surprised, especially when it comes to that glorified walking carpet. Though why he would be so foolish even try to begin a fight with that particular cat is beyond me " Snape grumbled as with a flick of his wrist he separated the two animals. Snuffles found himself beside Harry as Mrs Norris was gently lifted up into the air and settled back down onto the stone floor just as Filch came up to the scene and gathered his cat up into his arms.

"And naturally, being who you are... you had to break the rules and follow him! I should take points off you for being out after curfew but this time ..." He kept his deep dark gaze upon Harry even as his voice dropped almost to a whisper that was dangerously soft and silky. "I'll settle for finding out how you knew to come to his exact location."

Harry felt beads of sweat forming across his brow as he felt that Snape had somehow knew something about the Marauders Map but before he could think up another explanation to throw him off track, Snape turned to speak to the elderly caretaker.

"Mrs. Norris might be a little shook up from her encounter with this stupid mutt." He ignored the look Harry gave him as he continued. "From what I observed though, she is one tough cat, and certainly knows how to take care of herself."

"Aye she is." Filch said proudly with relief while he comforted his elderly cat. "Thank you Severus for stopping Snuffles from harming Mrs. Norris." he glowered at Harry and Snuffles. "I trust you will be soundly disciplined." He shook his grizzled old head as he petted Mrs. Norris who was still feeling very outraged with her ears laid back as she kept snarling and spitting angrily at Snuffles.

Looking every inch a stern forbidding figure, Severus nodded curtly, with his hand firmly holding Harry's shoulder as the caretaker gave one last sour look at the large black dog who whose coat was covered in splotches of blood and walked away down the corridor.

Glancing back and forth nervously from Snape to the stiff outraged back of the elderly squib who was moving quickly away from them while still crooning to Mrs. Norris who was slightly battered but more ruffled than hurt,- Harry gulped slightly as he noticed the Potions Master shift his piercing gaze to the pocket where the Marauders map was setting within his cloak pocket. But then to his confusion Severus frowned and said sternly as he levitated the suffering animal onto a hovering stretcher, "I suppose we had better get Snuffles looked at first." He paused to study the full extent of damage done to the dog. "I think... No Hagrid is currently busy with business in the forbidden forest. " he commented to himself. "it may be possible to get Madame Pomfrey to help me with healing him. Some of those wounds look pretty deep." He abruptly turned around and stalked off towards the stairs that led downwards without another look back, obviously expecting Potter to follow him.

"Er-Yes Sir!" Harry blinked with shock. He had thought that once Filch had left that he was going to be in deep doo-doo with the dour looking Professor because technically for one he was caught out of bounds after curfew. Secondly he suspected that Snape had an inkling that there was something about the hastily hidden parchment. In fact he probably still was going to be in trouble even though the Professor made it obvious that looking after Snuffles injuries was...at the moment top priority.

As for Snuffles he was whimpering quietly to himself as the effects of the adrenalin that had coursed throughout his body from the 'joys' of going after Mrs. Norris slowed down - he felt the painful effects of Mrs. Norris's sharp claws and teeth.. especially around his neck and back where his long pink tongue couldn't reach. He knew he shouldn't have given in to that irresistible urge of going after the squibs cat but having been as a dog for so long, it had been an temptation he was unable to resist.

On the way they met up with Albus who looked extremely concerned when he spotted them. "Dear dear, what happened Severus? You didn't get too upset with Si... Snuffles now did you?"

Severus' eyebrow rose slightly as he replied. "No, Headmaster. The stupid mutt that you thought would be helpful in containing Potters tendency to get into trouble decided to leave Griffindor tower after curfew and go play games with Mrs. Norris, and as you can see he lost."

"Oh! I see. You weren't planning on taking Snuffles to the Hospital wing...were you?" the Headmaster asked in a conversational tone.

"Yes Albus we were. I know that Hagrid is currently unavailable to help me with Snuffles due to his work in the forbidden forest. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey wouldn't mind helping to repair the more extensive damage considering the obstinately stubborn mutt belongs to _Griffindors Precious Golden Boy._ " answered Severus while ignoring Harry's outraged expression as the stretcher containing Snuffles settled to the floor.

"With injuries like those I think a visit to see a veterinarian would be more appropriate." Albus said bluntly as he reached over and absent-absentmindedly stroked the dogs head. " It is most unfortunate that he and Mrs. Norris met and didn't see eye to eye but then again, cats and dogs don't normally get along. " He looked down at Snuffles whose head was over the edge of the stretcher with his jaws wide open as he panted and drooled upon the closest object which just happened to be Severus' new dragon hide boots.

Harry couldn't believe his ears . After all the Headmaster knew that Snuffles was in actual fact his Godfather in his animagus form. What was he playing at? Harry bit back his retort as he noticed the stiffened ram-rod straight back of the outraged Potions Master that spoke volumes as to what he thought about Albus' insane idea. Harry didn't care to attract Snape's attention to him. Nope not with that look upon his face. Instead Harry concentrated upon comforting Snuffles as the battle of words raged above him.

Stone faced, Severus fought down a feeling of anger that swirled deep within as he growled."Are you suggesting we take him to see a muggle veterinarian ? I doubt that one could even find much less come to Hogwarts and Snuffles needs attention immediately... not hours from now. I'm not particularly fond of the beast from hell myself but I don't care to see him suffer any longer than necessary." He looked suspiciously at the Headmaster. "After making sure Snuffles was 'properly' looked after all this time... why are you so set so strongly against having Madame Pomfrey helping with healing the injured beast?" . He questioned i a the strangely complacent looking Headmaster while Harry was concentrating on the large black mutt who was whining quietly while giving everyone sad mournful looks.

Albus seemed to debating with himself a moment or two then being the ultimate Griffindor he was came right out and stated firmly with a steel edge to his voice.

..

"We cannot allow anybody-especially Madame Pomfrey to treat Snuffles as she would realise that he is in actual fact Sirius Black."

Harry and Snuffles froze a moment as one while they watched Snape's eyes widen with shock and his face drained of what little colour he had. Then despite the pain he was in Snuffles attempted to protect Harry by pulling him back away from what he perceived as becoming a very dangerous situation.


	9. Albus' Decision

**Chapter 9- Albus's Decision **

The information that Snuffles... the dog from hell who he had spent copious amounts of time with this past summer because Albus had requested him to was not a dog, but an Animagus... Not just Animagus... It was none other than Sirius Black the tormentor of his youth and Murderer being sought by the Ministry. kept running through the mind of the horrified Potions Master. He focused his blazing dark angry eyes upon the cowering forms of Potter and the injured black dog then back to the oblivious Headmaster who prattled on as if it was quite common for him to drop a loaded bomb of information upon Snape. Admittedly it was quite normal for Albus to do just that... but to find out he had tricked Severus into looking after one of... if not the worst member of the Marauders!That was practically unforgivable in the irates Potion Masters opinion.

Albus carried on talking about his mistaken notion that Sirius had been responsible for the deaths of Lily and James and why now he believed the wizard was innocent- oblivious to the fact that Severus' face was starting to darken with rage as the fires in the sconces along the corridor blew out while the paintings upon the walls around them were trembling within their frames. Some of them falling to the floor while the occupants fled to other parts of the castle and the few suits of Armour that had been nearby were actually clanking away as fast as their metal feet could go.

"Because of the recent unfortunate circumstances Snuffles needs treatment for his injuries and since it is unwise for him to transform back into his human counterpart while the Ministry considers his innocence is still in question due to the fact that Pettigrew is still missing, I would like you- Severus to escort Harry and Snuffles to Diagon Alley where there is a squib by the name of Herriot Dodds that I know who makes his living as a veterinarian for wizarding familiars.

"YOU KEPT THE FACT FROM ME THAT SNUFFLES AND THAT MISBEGOTTEN MUTT SIRIUS BLACK ARE BOTH THE SAME BEING!"Severus roared angrily at the Headmaster! It was extreamly obvious to the two on the sidelines that Albus knew what was going to be said by Severus as he barely had aenough time to cast a silencing spell over the totally outraged Snape.

Next thing Albus knew he was blown backwards onto his butt by the concussive force of Snapes frustrated momentarily uncontrolled temper just as Peeves dressed in his usual loud outlandish clothes came through carrying a wastepaper basket filled with an assortment of chalk, broken quills, half empty ink bottles,old wadded up chewing gum, fungus covered peanuts and other bits of junk with which to the surprise of Snape, Harry and Snuffles he gleefully tipped over and dropped upon the fallen Headmaster as he did a mid-air Somersault while cackling insanely and vanished from their sight.

Both Harry and Snuffles were momentarily paralyzed with sheer disbelief in what they was witnessing as the silencing charm that Albus had cast wore off at the same time.

Snape was having a full blown temper tantrum without a lot of screaming, just enough to get his poiint across and actually sent the Headmaster flying backwards onto his butt! Then Peeves actually pulling that stunt... Harry was positive that nobody would ever believe him if he told them what he was witnessing.

"Come on Snuffles." Harry whispered frantically as he tugged on the collar of the mesmerized animal beside him.. "I think we better get out of here." even as he worried as to what was going to be decided about his god father now that the secret was out.

"_Stay put Potter! Don't even think of sneaking away Mutt!"_ordered the tightly controlled silky voice of the angry wizard who was also shocked by the Poltergeists actions—but would never admit to it. It was with great effort on his part to rein in his wayward magical tantrum.

With great effort Snape' got his temper finally under control and then he reached out his hand to help the shaken Headmaster up. Albus gratefully took his hand and rose shakily to his feet. "I..um... suppose I shouldn't have informed you in that manner." He commented calmly as he ignored Snapes scowl as he surveyed the destruction and scorgified his favourite purple robe with his wand. "But it is true. I made a very terrible mistake all those years ago when I thought Sirius killed Pettegrew and all those muggles..." He looked at Snuffles and Harry. "But I now firmly believe in Sirius' innocence which will be proven beyond any doubt once Peter Pettigrew is found and captured."

To say that Harry was shocked and possibly a wee bit upset by the information confirming his Godfathers innocence that he had just heard from Dumbledores own lips was an understatement. To think he could have been with Sirius all this time instead of his hate filled relatives—the Dursleys. Any sympathy he had for the Headmaster after witnessing Snapes temper tantrum and the humiliation by Peeves vanished.

"Now that is what I call a great start to another fun filled day. I'm sure that the House Elves will get everything back to rights before breakfast." He commented cheerfully to Harry and Snuffles as he turned to smile at Snape who was still looking murderously at him. "Anyway now that your little tantrum is quite finished I expect both you and Harry to co-operate with each other and take Snuffles to Diagon Alley. I am sure by the time you get there Herriots practice will be open."

Snape's face was like granite as he turned around and using his wand, once again picked up the stretcher with Snuffles on it while he motioned to the now terrified boy to follow him and Snuffles down the corridor to the nearest fireplace so they could floo to Diagon Alley.

Harry quickly stood up and followed Snape down the corridor while Dumbledore called for a house-Elf.

AlbusSeverusHarrySnuffles

I do hope you like this kinda wrote itself... Now that is unusual!

How did you like Severus minor blow up after learning Snuffles true identiy which isn't surprising but Albus forgives him for having a tanty anyway. Of course now Harrys faith is shaken somewhat...


	10. Veternarian

**Chapter 10- Veterinarian**

Snuffles was mentally castrating himself for being so foolish as to have snuck out of the tower and going after Mrs. Norris. He had been really, really.. ! Snuffles stopped and quickly looked up at the stormy expression on Snapes face. If he was right about what he waws seeing he had better be careful or Snape would have him castrated when they got to Diagon Alley. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Professor... um, do you think it wise for us to see this Vet? Harry inquired bravely as he tried to keep up to the long strides of the furious Potions Master. "And how do we transport Snuffles while in Diagon Alley" Harry ventured to ask and then as the glinting black eyes bore down on him he fought the impulse to shy away. "Especially as Snuffles would draw a lot of attention what with the stretcher and all I mean."

"Don't worry Potter! I am not any happier about this situation than you are." The obviously still irate Potions Master spat. "You heard the Headmaster's orders. We have to go together to Diagon Alley with your Dog Father in tow. But first I wish to mend what injuries I can before we leave the castle. Then I'm sure he won't be so obvious other than being a very large, shaggy black, undistinguished breed of dog."

Stopping halfway down the main floor corridor near a group of windows Snape lowered the the stretcher down onto the floor and glowered at the injured animagus. "Well at least now I understand... The exposure to Dementors for so long during your residence at Azkaban has further eroded what little common sense you had in your under-evolved brain."

Snuffles growled slightly at the implied insult as he wasn't any more happy than Snape was with the situation. Harry whispered. "Don't Snuffles. You'll just make things worse."

Snuffles gave him a look of disgust. ''Things couldn't get any worse. Now Snape knew his real identity and who in their right mind would trust a Death Eater! Oh right... Dumbledore did. But then he was the one to reveal Snuffles human identity so...''

"Don't bother to try and analyze the situation Mutt. You just might burn out whatever is left of what you use for brain cells ." drawled Snape which caused both Snuffles and Harry to stare at him. "Honestly I should have guessed you weren't just a dog right from the start. Dumbledore has a tendency to give second chances to pretty well everyone who he thinks can be helped. Of course those second chances often come with a steep price."

Harry screwed up his eyes as he thought out what the Potions Master was saying. "Soooo ... He gave you a second chance even though you took the Mark?"

"Yes. He did. But like I said second chances come with a steep price." He pondered a moment , should he tell this Golden Boy? May as well tell part of it. "One of mine is to keep you, Potter safe even though you persist in getting yourself and your friends into life threatening situations. " He smirked as he turned to the black dog. "I wonder what price your second chance will be... Black!"

Snuffles blinked as a mixture of thoughts whirled around in his head, ''Dumbledore didn't...wouldn't make him pay for his protection. Would he? He said he believed in my innocence! Of course after all these years he had left me in Azkaban without a trial... Anyway I'm a Griffindor, not a snake or Death Eater...'' He shook his head in frustration. "Snape was just playing with his mind..thats it."

"Oh, so you are keeping an eye on me for Dumbledore and for the sake of your second chance?" Harry's face blazed as he felt insulted somehow.

"Not quite Potter. You may think I am, but it is for your Mothers sake that I do what I do to protect you Potter." Answered Severus as he reached into the voluminous pockets of his robe and pulled out some vials and set some aside on the window sill while replacing the ones he didn't want, muttering softly to himself. ''Sleeping Draught...no, better not. Strengthening solution...yes, and some blood replenishers, Dittany, wound cleaning potion, bruise Paste.'' He looked at the small container and then at Black as he commented in an off-handed manner, "If you were in human form I'd use some of this Bruise-healing paste that the Weasley twins created."

He smirked at Harry's wide eyed flabbergasted expression as his mouth opened and shut without saying anything. "Yes Potter you do make an excellent imitation of a goldfish, now if only your brains have evolved higher than one- I would like you to assist me in giving Snuffles these potions to keep him stable till we arrive at Dumbledores' suggested ..healer."

Unable to believe what he was seeing, Harry was entranced by the sight of the vials filled with different varieties of potions that kept coming out of Snape's pockets. It was as if he carried a whole Apothecary with him. Snapping out of his trance he quickly knelt down and held Snuffles so the potions could be downed Snuffles unwilling throat. Harry was startled as Snuffles large pink tongue slurped across his face .

Snape picked up the first vial. Shaking his head he observed the pair sourly. For a bare moment he wondered why he hadn't lost his temper after finding out about the deceptive 'prank' played on him by the Headmaster and Black. Too bad Dumbledore didn't elaborate further on his reasons why he had wanted him to look after the mutt in the first place for the brat who continues to live in spite of every foolish and dangerous things he did, especially since the Ministry had a warrant out for Blacks arrest. Severus frowned. 'Then again it wouldn't be him in trouble for harbouring Sirius Black. Why should he bother to enlighten me, I'm just a Slytherin, former Death Eater and his spy within the Dark Lords circle.'

Snuffles had to admit that he felt much better after taking those vials of rotten tasting potions that he was sure was made that way just so Snape could practice torturing everyone without getting into trouble with Dumbledore. Personally he would have spat them out into Snapes face if he could, but for Harry holding his muzzle shut after each time one of those vile disgusting mixtures were poured down his throat. At least Harry hugged him afterward and he tolerated the brightly coloured leash as it was attached to his collar by his Godson.

Snape banished the empty vials back to his lab and then snapped. "Well come on you two let's get this over with before the rest of your admirers are up to delay us."

Harry glowered but bit back his comment that he idea of going with Snape wasn't very appealing either.

He would prefer going with just about anybody else but it occurred to him that the Headmaster expected the three of them to co-operate and get along with each other. He seemed to think that if they spend time around each other that they would find out that they would have a lot in common and become friends... Yeah right.

**Diagon Alley**

The Vet had been expecting the great Harry Potter and Potions Master Snape as Albus had courteously Floo-called him about the emergency. Herriot Dodds was very easy going and yet very professional in looking after both magical and non-magical creatures. He had studied to be a veterinarian in the muggle world as his parents had declared that he had so little magic in him that he was considered a squib. Since he never got a letter from Hogwarts he believed the assessment. As it turned out, he found out when aiding a neighbours little crup - he had just enough magic in him to heal injuries in small magical creatures too.

"Snuffles injuries looks better than what Albus has described. He said that Filch's cat is a real scrapper when she wants to be. I take it she came out on top of the situation without much harm!"

"She seemed fine when Filch took her away with him." Harry explained as Snape was obviously not going to enlighten the veterinarian. "I know Snuffles shouldn't have started fighting with Mrs. Norris but when she raised her hackles and spat at him when she saw him, naturally he would have to defend his honour."

Yes. Nasty situations do happen when Cats and dogs have their little spats." said the friendly looking squib Veterinarian as he checked critically over the condition of the shaky dog. "I see now you have been treating him already..." He looked up at the dark dangerous look of the scowling Potions Master and quickly added'. "I commend your initiative in that you have lowered the chances of infections and blood poisoning. It looks like all I really need to do now is put in a few stitches."

While Snuffles was prodded and poked by the sympathetic Veterinarian he alternately barked and pouted. At least that is what it looked like he was doing .. pouting that is. His mouth was puckered up and his large expressive brown hound dog eyes were staring mournfully at Harry in the office with unshed tears forming in them and then he growled and glared at Snape while the vet stitched up a few of the more noticeable rents in his hide.

Harry felt terrible as He couldn't say much what with Snape standing there glaring at both of them as if they had planned to get into this situation. Snuffles was just staying in character, after all.

While waiting for the Vet to finish Severus did some thinking. " I know that Potters dog father is going to try and make me feel like I am to blame for his misfortune. He should count himself fortunate that I didn't let it slip that his flea bitten hide was really a disguise for a most loathsome excuse for a wizard- Potter's God-father Sirius Black. But I foolishly promised -Er, was coerced by Albus that I wouldn't say anything. If anybody is to feel guilty this time it isn't going to be me.' He looked at Harry's stricken face. The boy's thoughts showed clearly on his face. "Potter don't blame yourself. It was Snuffles choice to go after that cat." Snape said gruffly.

Harry looked up and nodded sadly as the vet gave Snuffles a pat on the head and told him that that he was going to be fine. After verifying that nothing else was urgently needed to be done they left the examination room.

While Snape paid the vet bill, Harry kept quiet even as he was thinking. " Still, I feel that I am still responsible, even though deep down I know that my Godfather loves me deeply and wouldn't blame me, but yet ..I still feel feel guilty. Even though I know I am just imagining what I'm thinking, It seems as far as he is concerned it was my fault for not telling him to stay away from that cat."

As they left the Vet's office, it seemed to Harry that Snape stayed just far enough away from them to disassociate himself from the fact that everybody was staring at him and Snuffles who was obviously sulking, as the dogs large head was down, practically dragging the floor. His whole body slumped as if he had been misused.

Once they left the office Harry managed to get Snuffles to keep walking in between Snape and himself even though it was obvious that neither of them really appreciated being so close to each other.

The three of them were halfway down the street as Snuffles persisted in moving slowly when the devious mutt sat down abruptly in front of Florean Fortescue's where he sat sulkily while giving Harry sad puppy dog eyes. Harry did his very best to coax him along while Snape gave both of them thunderous looks.

After awhile it was obvious that Snuffles was not going to budge and Snape definitely did not want to draw any more undesirable attention than necessary by causing a scene in public. thinking to himself that he was a fool and becoming soft, he grouched at Harry to just hurry up and get whatever it was the mutt wanted so they could return and to get something to eat themselves since they had missed breakfast.

Harry looked at Snape in shocked amazement as if he had grown two heads after all he thought after all this that Snape would have just used a charm like Petrificus Totalus on Snuffles even though there were some onlookers watching them with amusement dancing across their faces. He shocked Harry even more as he withdrew some galleons and handed him the money to pay for the two treats.

Harry didn't think Ron or Hermione would believe him If he told them what Snape just did. In fact he was sure they would have suggested that he commit himself into Saint Mungos for evaluation as he might be suffering from an imminent mental breakdown.


	11. Who Knows

**Chapter 11- Who knows? **

Snape was feeling hungry but he refused to acknowledge his roiling stomach as he stared down the cobbled street while Harry went into Florescues Ice Cream Parlour. He didn't wish to eat anything out in public, so he would wait till they returned to Hogwarts.

He thought back over all of Snuffles antics over the past few weeks and wondered at himself at being so generous and why he wasn't raging at the injustice of finding out that he had been spending a lot of time looking after his childhood nemesis.. He smirked slightly as he realized that both Potter and Black-Snuffles would be thinking he was deliberately messing with their tiny little minds as they would not know what to think of his generous impulse. It might even drive them crazy trying to figure it out.

Then again he didn't understand why he was being so generous either. Maybe he was losing his touch, possibly going insane. He should make an appointment with a mind-healer... His stomach rumbled warningly. Frowning he blinked. He was hungry and that would explain his momentary lapse... yes that was it he was not kind, especially where it concerned Potter and that flea bitten mutt!

The pair of annoyances he was thinking about finally emerged from Florescues, Potter handed Severus the change while thanking him once again for the treat and Snuffles was looking gobsmacked even as he licked up the last of his ice cream cone Harry was holding for him.

Hiding the chuckle he felt creeping up on him , Snape grumbled shortly, "Come along Potter. We are wasting valuable time." He turned and strode down toward the Leakey Cauldron clearly expecting them to follow.

Snuffles was gorged full of his most favourite treat which he had missed terribly during his imprisonment in Azkaban. He was puzzled though as to Snape's behaviour though. He knew Snuffles real identity and yet he didn't throw a hissy fit or make any scenes when they were in Diagon Alley.

The fact that Snape had totally did nothing that Snuffles expected the sneaky Slytherin to do now that he knew Snuffles real identity. from when they arrived at the Veterinarians to when he handed Harry those Galleons for Florescues was irritating. No yelling, no implying that he would turn Snuffles into the ministry. Or maybe, just maybe he was just being kind... to Harry? Nayah, I've been sniffing in too many fumes from the veterinarians office, No way Snape could be kind to a Potter!'

Shaking his head, Snuffles licked the remains of the treat he had just consumed from around his jaws while trying to understand what game Snape was playing at while they walked down the cobbled street to the Leakey Cauldron where they would floo back to the School..

As for Harry he was not sure what to think. 'For one it was Snape after all who gave him Snuffles in the first place..though he didn't know at the time that Snuffles was Harry's Godfather, the animagus Sirius Black. Two, he knew from what he had been told that Snape and Sirius were not at all friendly toward each other when they were younger and so when the Headmaster let it slip that Snuffles was in reality Sirius. Then the third point, here was Snape handing him money for ice cream for both Snuffles and Harry!' Harry was feeling even more confused as he tried to understand what had just hapened. He then decided to mention to Hermione and Ron what had taken place and see if either of them would be able to figure it out.

Once they flooed back through to Hogwarts, Snape stalked off as if he was outraged while Harry and Snuffles stared after the billowing form that moved away from their sight without due haste but with concise movements and speed. He was hungry and needed something nourishing to eat before he started to do something else foolish... like giving points to the golden trio or some other idiotic stunt,

"Let's go find Ron and Hermione." Harry looked down at the black dog who was panting slightly. "I need to figure this out."

HogwartsHogwarts

"Now come on Harry, there is no such way on this planet that Git would be so generous.!" Scoffed Ron. "It's like saying that Griffindors and Slytherins are destined to get along ."

First he gives you Snuffles and now he buys you both an ice cream cone? That doesn't sound at all like Snape." Hermione questioned Harry, while still checking for any errors in the Transfiguration essay she had just written for McGonnagal. She then looked up, ""He didn't have an ulterior motive?"

"Not that I could see." Harry answered, "I knew you wouldn't believe what happened." Harry sighed. Then he repeated forcefully " but I am not joking, he did get both Snuffles and me some ice cream... Even after Dumbledore told him who Snuffles really was."

"Okay mate... we believe you." Ron quickly answered back even as he raised his hands palm side up. "But really you have to admit that Snape is acting completely out of character."

Snuffles snorted his agreement with Ron and wagged his tail while looking up at Harry who absentmindedly rubbed his hands over Snuffles head and ears.

"I know." Harry puzzled over the Potions Masters behaviour. "Maybe he actually likes Snuffles.." He paused and frowned slightly as his friends looked at each other for a moment and then started to laugh at the thought. Snuffles jaw dropped and he focused a wide-eyed shocked expression on Harry.

"Honestly, think about it, he has taken a lot of crap from Snuffles during the past few weeks and..." Harry insisted as he looked down at the black dog who tried to look sweet and innocent. . "Don't give me that look, I know you well enough to realize you were probably not the most well behaved animal."

Snufffles woofed and growled slightly as he did his best to look puzzled.. He was just being himself and he didn't understand what Harry was complaining about. It was only Sniv- Snape –right?"

"No, don't give me that look Snuffles you do understand, You are a Marauder and from what I've heard about your school days... Anyway Snape was good enough to give us the ice cream even though he knows who you really are." Harry scolded gently even as he patted the animals head. "You know I'm right."

"Snape owed me one for all the humiliation he put me through.. baths when I didn't need them, dressing me up in those dreadful outfits... okay so Dumbledore had a wand in that situation... but still!" Snuffles thought to himself as he laid down with his head on his paws, obviously sulking. 'Harry was such a spoil sport.'

Ron wiped his eyes as he had laughed so hard at the very idea..imagine, Snape liking somebody. "I would love to know what Snuffles put Snape through... It would have been hilarious."

"Ron... go soak your head." Harry responded as he knew he couldn't change the stubborn red-head's opinion that easily." He got up and headed toward the portrait hole. "I'm going to see if I can get some breakfast." .

"Harry, please don't be mad." Hermione pleaded "It's just that we know what Sirius is like and Snape has been pretty awful for as long as we've known him. It is hard to believe after all this time that he would be so... nice."

"Don't worry.." Harry didn't look at them as he stopped and answered in a strangely tightly controlled voice. "I'm not mad...disappointed yes..but not mad." He then moved quickly out into the corridor and left his friends and Snuffles staring after him. "I'm not sure I know what I'm thinking about the situation either."


	12. Mind Games

Chapter 12- Mind Games

Despite the early morning events, Severus was feeling in a better frame of mind once he got back to Hogwarts

He couldn't help himself as he thought about Potter and Snuffles stunned looks when he suggested they go into Forescues for the ice cream and while going over the memory merely looked indulgently at a couple of Hufflepuffs who were talking with two Ravenclaws near the Transfiguration classroom which caused the four students to stop talking with each other, in shock and stare slack mouthed at each other and him after he passed them by. He shook his head with disbelief, He was running a risk of being declared committable to Saint Mungos if he kept this up and that would be... interesting.

As Severus entered the lounge and sat down after getting himself a fresh hot cup of coffee. He noticed Headmaster was calmly eating a very sweet concoction dripping with sweet sugary substances and sipping a butterbeer. Looking up, from his gooey sugary treat. Albus swallowed the piece he had been chewing on and asked him how things went while they were in Diagon Alley. The look in his eye made it quite obvious to Severus that the Headmaster was asking about how he treated Potter and Snuffles whilst in Diagon Alley."

"The Veterinarian gave the mutt a clean bill of health as he probably reported back to you." Noticing Albus' expression that verified his suspicions, he reverted back to his normal cold emotionless expression, Severus replied, "I can honestly say that I had done my best to not be nasty and unkind to either Potter or his 'dog-father.' As Albus' eyebrow rose slightly he continued, ''In fact I acted in the proper manner as befitting my station as a Professor at Hogwarts." Severus told the Headmaster in his usual blunt manner. "I'm sure neither of them will have any reason to complain about my behaviour."

"I should hope not. As it stands I do hope you will still continue to help keep Harry safe. Also do not reveal Snuffles true identity as not all is what it seems. " Albus replied cryptically as he studied Snapes bland look. "The past should stay in the past and the present should be a building block for a better tomorrow."

Severus just looked at the Headmaster and quirked his eyebrow . "Indeed. I will do my best to keep _all_ my students safe. As for Snuffles, he is now Potters responsibility.. and by extension yours." was all he replied back as he downed the last of his drink, set the mug down onto the table and stood up. "Now I must go finish my brewing for Madame Pomfrey."

"Now Severus, there is no need to play mind games with me." Dumbledore said gaently but firmly. "I know you have a soft side when it comes to Lily's child."

Ignoring the reference to his childhood friend Severus gave the Headmaster a wide eyed look as he grumbled, '_Mind games?_ Who has time for mind games what with my duties as Head of Slytherin, teaching, spying, brewing, keeping an eye on the boy who lives to make me miserable, and of course the mutt from hell. Mind games... Thats your specialty.'

Turning swiftly with cape billowing out Severus left the lounge. Heading down the corridor he spotted Potter who was walking along without his friends or Snuffles. Swiftly checking the surroundings he noted that Potter was the only student in the corridor as everyone else was either outside roaming the grounds, playing Quidditch or possibly in their common rooms.

"Mr. Potter." Snape's soft silky voice was a cold shower flowing over the boy's consciousness, Started, Harry involuntarily jerked back, tripping over his feet and landed squarely upon his backside.

Snape's eyes narrowed and he sighed before striding over to the embarrassed boy and extending his hand down. "Fortunately for you no-one but me saw your little stunt, being this is Saturday and unlike you... your fellow students are pre-occupied with their own pursuits to be seen loitering around the corridor."

Red faced from embarrassment , Harry accepted the help up rather than having the Potions Master looking down at him. "Th-thank you sir. I wasn't loitering, honest. I was just thinking."

Severus' eyebrow quirked slightly as Harry stood up and concentrated on straightening his robe while he brushed the dust off the backside.

"Where are your friends? For that matter where is your Dog father? He should be with you." Snape asked as he watched Harry closely. "You do remember that you should not be wandering around alone. Especially now."

"I-" Harry took his Griffindor courage in hand and lifting his head, his bright green eyes bore into those of Snapes. "I left them back in the common room because..." He stopped explaining as he didn't really want to tell Snape everything that had been said. "We were wondering why you were being so nice to me and Snuffles earlier, I know you don't like him much now since Dumbledore spilled the beans about his real identity."

"So your friends know Snuffles real identity. I should have guessed." Severus looked slightly uncomfortable but regained his equilibrium. He pulled Harry into a nearby empty classroom and warded the door so nobody could eavesdrop. "I have my reasons Potter. Suffice to say your Dog Father was starting to attract too much unwanted attention this morning, so I thought by sending you in to get ice cream..."

"I see." Harry said slowly with a slight accusatory inflection in his voice, " You used the ice cream as a way to play mind games with me."

Severus winced internally but kept a stoic appearance otherwise as he gave Harry an explanation that suited his purpose, "I just didn't want anybody to think he was anything other than what he appeared, Potter. A rather large unruly dog that the Headmaster had given to you, that had just been to see the veterinarian for a check up."

Harry looked a little confused. "And how was my going into Forescues to get the ice cream going to prove that?"

"For one thing, as you and probably most of your classmates probably know by now, at Dumbledores request, I have been looking after Snuffles for several weeks before handing him over to you. It is also well known that I despise Sirius Black." Severus spat the name with obvious distaste. "This morning while he was sulking in the middle of the street I spotted a few onlookers who knew and could identify Blacks animagus form. To all appearances I was sending you in to get yourself and your mutt a treat." Severus waited a moment for Harry to figure out what he was saying.

"There would be no way that you would be that generous to Sirius." Harry clued in. "So by sending us in for the ice cream you nullified their suspicions!"

"You catch on rather quickly Potter. Now if you could apply those smarts you have displayed to your lessons." Snape responded dryly—earning a glare from Harry who bristled a little at the implied insult but kept from responding to the sly dig.

Knowing he had got Harry's back up even after giving him the explanation for his previous actions, gave Severus a reason to smirk as he turned and released the wards which allowed them both to leave. He left the room leaving Harry behind to ponder as he waited for a small while before following the Potions Master. He felt somewhat better now he understood the reasoning behind the kind gesture. Why Snape would willingly offer the explanation though confused Harry a little, but now he had yet another question which Snape hadn't given him an answer to... Who was it that was out and about so early in the morning in Diagon Alley that could identify Snuffles as Sirius Black.

SeverusSnufflesHarry

:)


	13. A Rat is just a Rat or is it

**Chapter 13- A Rat is just a Rat...or is it**

Severus hated it when he felt discombobulated by the old coots schemes. The fact that he had been coerced into looking after Snuffles for the past few weeks was one example of the cunning Headmasters warped sense of humour. Of course it was quite natural in the scheme of things for Albus to do his utmost to confuse and frustrate anyone who was trying to understand what he was about to do.

Albus had asked Harry in the corridor just off the Great Hall while groups of students passed by them, if he had enjoyed his trip to Diagon Alley with Snuffles and Professor Snape. To which Harry had replied simply and honestly that he did. Once he knew Snuffles was going to be all right that is.

As much as Snape wanted to get angry at Potter for answering Albus' question, in public no less, he couldn't. After all the boy didn't say anything wrong.

Then since everyone heard that he had taken Potter and Snuffles to Diagon Alley there were rumours being spread about the castle that Snape was not really Snape but an impostor. As far as Snape could gather from his habit of blending in the background and listening in on students who where gathered together. They didn't realize he was quite adept at reading lips and his hearing was sharp enough to hear a bare whisper.

His favourite rumour so far was the one he over heard Ron Weasley saying to a few of his fellow Griffindors "I am positive that 'the greasy bat of the dungeon' is planning something very nefarious as it was very unlikely that the real Snape would be so inclined to be as nice as Harry claimed he had been to him and Snuffles."

The rumours didn't bother Snape in the least. Now the fact that Weasley somehow knew such a big word like nefarious was a shock considering the boys main interests centered mostly on food and Quidditch.

Severus was having a very peaceful evening which he was enjoying but it was also unusual enough for him to feel that something was going to happen which he would not appreciate in the least.

Sure enough as he was going about his rounds near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just before curfew he heard a voice which sounded like Weasley yelling as was both Potter and Granger for something or other when he was suddenly bowled over onto his back by a large furry beast that hit him squarely in the chest and was followed by Grangers large orange kneazle/cat in the pursuit of a scraggly looking rat which had skittered by him and sure enough there was Potter with Granger and Weasley not far behind.

Finding his way was suddenly blocked by the large Professor who was looking very thunderous as he managed to sit up after being struck by Snuffles who had wisely kept running after his quarry along with Crookshanks- Harry skidded to a stop as he realized it was Professor Snape. He held out his hand to the fallen Professor and apologized, "S-sorry Sir for Snuffles knocking you down.

Hermione also stopped to assist Harry as she didn't want him to take the full brunt of Snapes temper.

Ron looked red faced and very much put out as he stopped chasing the three animals then since Harry and Hermione had already done so to apologize to the Git he thought he had better stop too... after all he didn't wish to end up with more detentions than he figured he'd get anyway for his former familiar had been part of the reason that the Potions Master was glowering at them as he was getting up off the floor.

"Potter... I am unfortunately quite used to bearing the brunt of Snuffles idiotic actions. Now what I'd like to know is what part of don't chase after another animal who could harm him did the mutt not understand? It seems like he didn't learn anything! With my luck I'll have to escort you and that mutt back to the vet again.. if Albus gets the idea Snuffles got bit by that mangy looking rat." Severus groused as he spelled off the dust and dirt that clung to the back of his clothing while the three teens looked nervously down the now deserted corridor. "Especially considering a rodents fleas or bite can transmit a variety of dangerous diseases which I'm sure Snuffles would not appreciate.

"He isn't chasing a cat this time. And the rat they are chasing is not really wild." Harry explained as he looked over at his companions, "It's Pettigrew."

Pettigrew -an animagus? Snape frowned momentarily as his brow furrowed in thought. " Somehow I find that I'm not at all surprised that his form is a rat. He certainly looked like one as a human." Snape said scathingly before realization set in and he put it all together. James and Lily had chosen Pettigrew as their secret keeper not Black!

"I had hold of him once already, but he bit me and escaped. " Ron said as he anxiously jiggled from one foot to the other.

"Thats when Snuffles and Crookshanks took off after him." Hermione interjected.

"He had been my rat. He belonged to Percy first but since he got an Owl for becoming a Prefect my first year I was given Scabbers. Who was really Peter Pettigrew... " Ron said, explaining the connection he had to the situation quickly but also shakily. "But none of us realized..."

Severus unconsciously filed that information away in his mind to be analyzed later when he was distracted by Granger's voice.

"I doubt we will catch up to them now. They've got too big a head start and there are so many corridors to choose from." Hermione sighed as Weasley looked away and inspected his right hand which had been bitten by the rat during it's struggle to escape and was starting to ache even more than it had at the time of the bite.

Even though he now felt very much out of sorts... thanks once again to that insufferable animagus that was the bane of his existence and the fact that Pettigrew was loose inside the castle Severus bit back his natural response as he noticed the red heads hand and said in a very firm no nonsense manner, "Weasley you had better go see Madame Pomfrey promptly and get that bite looked after before it festers and becomes infected. "

"But I'm fine.. but we gotta find that rat before those two kill him." Ron spat out as he shook his head angrily.

"You heard me, you need to get that bite looked after. As it was pointed out by Miss Granger there are too many corridors to choose from." Snape gave him a look that clearly said you do as I say or suffer the consequences which nightmares would be the least of your worries.

"He is the only evidence of Sirius' innocence we have." exclaimed Harry. "we have to at least try to capture him again."

"I am sure it wouldn't be that hard for the rat to escape if he gets a chance, what with all the cracks and holes he could fit into. if he has any sense that is after running away form Snuffles and Crookshanks." Severus said in a very clipped manner as he indicated for them to follow him down the corridor. He didn't trust that the Weasley spawn would listen to him and go to the Hospital wing to have the bite taken care of. As for Pettigrew-Scabbers he hoped that Snuffles and Crookshanks did catch him, though hopefully not kill the beast till Albus was told everything and called in the Aurors.

Severus groaned to himself as Granger stayed close to his side, talking while the boys, hoping to catch sight of the three animals kept darting from one side to the other as they peered down one side corridor after another. He began to move faster with lengthening strides and billowing cape, looking like the Dungeon Bat he was reputed to be.

"This isn't the first time Crookshanks has been after Scabbers either Professor," Hermione continued to explain. "He has been trying ever since the summer when I got him in Diagon Alley When the hue and cry was on about Sirius' escape from Azkaban. " She looked annoyed with herself. "I should have realized something wasn't right, I just thought it was just that it was natural since cats like to chase after mice and rats." She had to hop a little as she did her best to keep up with Snape's strides.

The boys had slowed down, discouraged by the results of their fruitless search and waited for Hermine and Snape. 'I guess Snuffles knew that Pettigrew had returned to the castle. I think to spy on you and the Headmaster. That is why he has been sneaking out at night while He thought I was asleep."

"And yet Scabbers has managed to escape every time..right?" Severus asked dryly. "So the night he had picked a scrap with Mrs Norris he had been in actual fact going after the Rat."

"Possibly." muttered Harry, "But I didn't know that he was after Scabbers then either.

Turning to glower at the boy, Severus was thinking about getting a Headache potion and dousing himself with a double dose as his head was throbbing fit to burst- puzzled as to why it was that he seemed to the only Head of House to deal with these absurd situations.. especially considering these three students were supposed to be McGonnagals responsibilities.

"So far. But with Snuffles helping Crookshanks..." Harry was unable to mask his emotions which showed quite clearly his worry that the dog and cat would snuff out the life of the rat and then their only chance to clear Sirius' name and Harry getting his Godfather back would become impossible.

A cough behind Snape caused him to twirl around, wand drawn instinctively with the three teens behind him.

"Severus. I think the youngsters should hurry on if they wish to make it back to their common room before Curfew" the Headmaster had spotted them while he was taking a nightly constitutional around the castle. He was holding Scabbers,who was looking very scared and shaken, firmly in his hands.

"I think this rat belongs to you Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said pleasantly as he went to hand the thoroughly terrified rat to Ron who looked startled. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger if you are looking for Snuffles I believe you will find him along with Crookshanks waiting for you both upstairs in front of the fat lady's portrait."

"But sir this is not who you think it is." It's Pettigrew." Ron squeaked out as he backed away with his hands raised palms out. "I think you better keep him."

Remembering that Weasley no longer had a rat but a small owl now as a familiar, Dumbledore's face had a mixture of disbelief and realization as he kept a tight hold of the rat while he conjured up a cage spelled to prevent transformation. He then placed the rat inside the cage before withdrawing his wand from his sleeve and casting a charm which showed that the rat was indeed an animagus.

"Lets take this creature back to my office and Floo call the Aurors." Albus declared, shaken by the fact that the rat he had been holding was in fact Pettigrew and that he had managed to circumvent the wards surrounding the school which didn't register the difference between animagus' and common animals. An oversight which Albus vowed to fix once this situation had been dealt with.

"Headmaster." Snape said shortly as he told the three youngsters to go on ahead of them while the imprisoned rat who was racing around its prison in sheer terror floated between him and the Headmaster.

"Why is it you just happen to show up with that rat in hand? were you shadowing me?"

Dumbledore looked a little uncomfortable as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I wasn't not shadowing you Severus. I was just taking a constitutional stroll before heading to bed. I was thinking of going down to the kitchens for a hot chocolate."

Severus' eyebrow rose questioningly "You could have just called for a house elf to bring one to you."

"But then I wouldn't have been out and about in time to save the rat from serious injury now would I? You ever think sometimes that much of the most interesting events at Hogwarts seem to occur at night after curfew." Dumbledore said with a hint of innocence... which Snape didn't believe, not for even a micro second.

He didn't make any further comment though as they followed the three teens up to the seventh floor corridor where they planned to retrieve Snuffles and Crookshanks before heading over to Dumbledores office.

Crookshanks was comfortably curled up in a ball waiting patiently as he watched the great big dog stalking back and forth in front of the painting that hid the entranceway to the Griffindor Common room.

Snuffles was furious as he almost had the traitorous rat caught within his teeth...er grasp. He had hoped that the Headmaster would figure out the truth as to why he and Crookshanks were after the despicable creature but instead he got scolded for being aggressive towards a familiar.

It was bad enough trying to figure out why Snape was being so 'Griffindor friendly' .. if that was the word that would best describe what the Git was acting like. After all he had just been humiliated by three animals running over him with witnesses yet he didn't get nasty about it. Okay, one kneazle cat and two animagus' if anybody cared to get technical.

'If only he could transform back into his human form safely without being caught.' Snuffles grumbled to himself as Crookshanks yawned and closed his eyes.

"_SNUFFLES."_

"_CROOKSHANKS."_

The two animals looked up as two voices bellowed their names out when they spotted the three teens racing towards them with Snape and Dumbledore a little ways behind them with a small cage floating in between them.

Authors note

thank you BlackGryphon101 for your insight. so here is the revised chapter I do hope it makes more sense now.


	14. Revealing the Animagus

**Chapter 14- Revealing the Animagus**

Snuffles and Crookshanks kept a close eye upon the terrified squeaking occupant of the cage that was set upon the Headmasters Desk while the teens sat upon soft comfy chairs that Dumbledore had transfigured for them and waited anxiously for the adults to finish their discussion.

"Quit drooling Snuffles, as much as it is very tempting to let you- you are NOT going to harm, torture, mutilate or eat him." Severus snapped when he looked toward the black dog who had poked his nose against the cage with his mouth open and sharp canines showing, which caused the rat to squeak loudly in terror.

Snuffles made an indistinguishable sound which could have been interpreted as a disgusted snort when he backed off sullenly and sat down beside Harry who reached down and ran his hand over the ruffled fur across Snuffles shoulder.

"Well now,I must say- these past few weeks have been most interesting." Dumbldore said as he watched the interactions between the cat, dog and rat. "I have flooed the Ministry to send over Aurors who are experienced with controlling Animagus."

"There are?" Severus asked as he glowered at Snuffles who gave him a most innocent look. "I take it those particular Aurors were on leave at the time of Black's escape."

"Now Severus let it go." Dumbledore said soothingly, "Once they are here we will force the transformation or the rat back into Pettigrew and he will be taken into custody and delivered to Azkaban.

" And with the capture of Pettigrew—My God-fathers innocence will be proven." Harry was delighted and reached over to hug the massive dog who woofed and slurped a very large wet tongue across Harry's face to Snapes disgust.

"And you will be able to live with him once his name is cleared. Isn't that right Headmaster?" " Hermione said quietly as she picked up and gave Crookshanks a well deserved hug and then let him back down to continue his vigil over the caged rat with Snuffles who was quietly staring into the cage with a wolfish grin.

Before Dumbledore could either deny or confirm her question there was a whoosh nearby as one by one, three Aurors stepped out of the fireplace. The Minster of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour had sent Kingsley Shacklebolt along with two others who looked very large grim and foreboding.

"You have an illegal animagus for us to pick up?" Shacklebolt asked casually as he glanced over at the large black dog and Orange cat who were standing guard near the cage containing the terrified rat.

"Yes, we do. I believe that this rat is Peter Pettigrew. The true betrayer of James and Lily Potter." Dumbledore explained as he tapped the top of the cage while the rat was racing around hysterically while gnashing his teeth.

"Pettigrew? I thought we were picking up the scoundrel Black." one of the other Aurors looked confused.

"No not Black... Pettigrew! I have recently discovered that he was the secret keeper not Black as was originally believed." Dumbledore confirmed. "Pettigrew is a rat animagus and after blowing up that street full of muggles he had chopped off his own finger before transforming so as to mislead us into believing him dead."

"Okay then sir, if you don't mind I would like to confirm this new fact by transforming the rat back into Pettigrew." Dumbledore agreed as Shacklebolt then took his wand and immobilized the rat before opening the cage, levitating the stiff form out and placing it within a confinement spell on the floor.

Everybody watched him intently as he forcibly transformed the rat animagus back into human form.

"Incarceous" ropes flew out from the end of his wand and bound the rat faced man who was still immobilized. "Thats just an extra precaution. We don't want the little beast to escape now."

"Peter Pettigrew!" the furious narrow eyed expression on Snapes face as he spat out the name was enough confirmation in Shacklebolts opinion as to the identity of the immobilized wizard.

"Well I guess we need not ask for further confirmation of this ones identity." He said jovially to his fellow Aurors before turning to look at Dumbledore. "We will take him directly to Azkaban and make a report to The Minster of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour who will undoubtedly rescind the order to capture the Animagus Sirius Black."Shacklebolt glanced at the large dog beside Harry Potter, "Though I think he should be made aware that he will have to register his animagus form after his name has been cleared."

"I will make sure he does." Dumbledore answered calmly before the three Aurors took the immobilized animagus with them back through the floo.

Dumbledore then summoned a House Elf and calmly asked it to bring some refreshments for him and his guests. Seconds later platters of food and drink for everyone including Crookshanks and Snuffles was sitting on several nearby tables. Ignoring the deepening scowl on Snapes face he looked over the lemon pies, rice and sponge puddings, bars, squares and poppyseed cakes. Smacking his lips he chose one of the Lemon flavoured delicacies upon which he pored some extra strong lemon sauce that the House Elves knew he adored and said, "We must celebrate this momentous turn of events."

"Thank you sir, But this is a feast that could feed all of us five times over." Hermione said with amazement.

"Not with Ron around it won't. Two times maybe." Harry commented teasing his friend who was piling his plate full of delicacies from the table that had an identical mixture of treats piled high..

"Thanks mate for your vote of confidence." Ron drawled as he picked up a thick slab of chocolate cake with inch thick icing.

Shuddering slightly-Snape picked up a steaming hot cup of coffee and concentrated on stirring it, as he tried to keep from watching Weasley cramming food into his mouth or the Lemon coated crumbs from the extra large square falling into Dumbledores beard. "You do know that here seems to be a situation here at Hogwarts that needs to be addressed."

"I believe you are right Severus." Dumbledore answered once he finished swallowing ."I will most definitely have to strengthen the wards against dark Practitioners. We can't have just anybody being able to come into the school without our knowledge."

"Unless you happen to have hired him." Snape said with a faint sarcastic tone which the Headmaster patently ignored.

"Sorry my boy but I really don't think of you as dark. Misguided as a youth yes but not dark." Dumbledore aid in comforting tones while savouring the aroma of his hot chocolate.

Not happy with the Headmaster talking about his past in front of the three Griffindors, Snape scowled as he glowered at Dumbledore with a Death glare that would have sliced, diced and roasted any other wizard.

"Cough Quirrell Cough"

"That sounds like a nasty cough you got there." Dumbledore 's eyebrow rose questioningly as he looked over at Ron who was coughing into his hand and handed over a handkerchief. "Shall I get Madame Pomfrey for you Mr. Weasley?

"No sir,thank you anyway, I just had a bit of food go down the wrong way." Ron responded quickly as he took the proffered handkerchief and then wiped his mouth before reaching out and snagging a bowl of thick rice pudding.

"Ron, I know your Mum taught you some manners...use them!" Hermione scolded him as she pursed her lips together slightly.

"Sorry Mione.." an abashed Ron apologized and looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Do eat up my children." the Headmaster encouraged them before Hermione could say anything more. "We don't want any of this excellent food to go to waste!"

Snape closed his eyes and groaned slightly while Hermione sighed and picked up a few treats which she delicately placed on her plate while the two boys tucked into the feast with even more gusto as did the Headmaster who, to the teens delight not only ate with them but also merrily entertained them with some stories about the historical mysteries of Hogwarts that were barely known.

Now that Peter Pettigrew was on his way to Azkaban, Snuffles and Crookshanks agreed with each other that there were more important items at hand to attend to then listening to the discussions between the humans- as far as either of them were concerned. That being eating the specialized treats which the House Elves had caused to appear in front of them.


	15. Patience is Needed

**Chapter 15- Patience is Needed**

Harry was excited as he was hoping that the exoneration of his Godfathers name would happen soon so that he wouldn't have to go back to his wretched life at the Dursleys .

Snuffles was so happy that he could be described like a very dark whirling dervish as he spun around and around chasing his tail which caused nearly everyone to laugh at him.

"Heeeyyy...Bad Snuffles." Ron said with an aggravated sigh as the dogs exuberant tail swung and managed to knock half a plateful of snacks from off of his knee and also caused the cup of coffee that Severus was just about to finish off, to spill down the front of the Potion Masters cloak. "You know better than to waste food."

Setting his empty mug down, Severus as expected looked very exasperated and glowered at the extremely annoying creature that was still whirling and bouncing around the room in wild abandonment while the infuriating headmaster calmly ignored his antics.

He silently took his wand and scorgified the dampness from his cloak and then stood up having come to the end of his patience and said snarkily before striding over to the door and wrenching it open, "Headmaster I know you would like this...'party' of yours to go on but I must get back to my brewing and correcting the unfortunate excuses that the dunderheads handed in for homework." He then slipped put letting the door swing shut behind him.

As Snuffles leaped happily once more into the air, a hand reached out grabbing him by the collar and yanked him down to the floor. _"SNUFFLES! Enough already!_" Harry roared to his surprise.

"Thank you Harry." Dumbledore said calmly as he popped another lemon sherbet into his mouth. "Now I hope you won't take this wrong but I don't think it would be advisable for either you or...Snuffles to get your hopes up..."

"WHAT!" Harry's eye's widened and then he gave the Headmaster a scorching look as he stood up , still clutching Snuffles collar. "Sirius is my Godfather and it was my parents wish that I be with him if anything happened to them."

"I know but until the proof that Sirius is acquitted becomes common knowledge the blood wards surrounding your present residence with your Aunt and..."

"Don't mean a bloody thing since I never considered that house a home." spat Harry as Snuffles growled while trying to remove Harry's restraining hand.

Dumbledore looked troubled as Harry, dragging the black dog with him, yanked the door open that the Potions Master had left by._ "I will not go back there!"_ On that note Harry left slamming the door so hard that there were books toppling out of their cases onto the floor.

"Good going Headmaster." Ron said softly as he and Hermione rose from their seats. "You know Harry's greatest wish is to have a real family of his own that loves him."

"Blood relationships doesn't always mean family Sir. Some times a real family is blended from those who love and accept you regardless of whether they are related or not." Hermione said sadly as she sighed and followed Ron out of the office, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Dear, dear. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned anything about the living arrangements yet." Dumbledore said quietly as he watched the remains of the feast vanish and heard the portraits murmuring quietly among themselves.

Harry raced down the moving staircase dragging Snuffles with him. His friends followed his fast disappearing form along with Snuffles as fast as they could.

Meanwhile Severus was stalking angrily downwards towards the Dungeons. He was to put it politely, pissed off at the way Dumbledore had blithely ignored the antics of the animagus. A hurried sound of running feet and barking caught his attention and suspecting that the very idiotic dog he was thinking about was heading his way, he twirled around quickly to find himself becoming buried under the weight of one large furry black dog slamming into his chest.

"SNUFFLES!... " He yelled even as the fur muffled his angry voice. " POTTER GET THIS MUTT BEFORE I HEX HIM INTO A RUG FOR MY QUARTERS!" roared the red faced potions Master as he moved quickly and sat up once he was freed of the weight.

"Sorry Sir." Harry muttered with an angry upset tone, Grabbing and pulling Snuffles backwards by his collar. "What has gotten into you Snuffles ?" He asked the unrepentant looking dog.

With glittering eyes, Severus glowered at the Animagus who was staring at him with an almost hypnotic look and then his eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. "Potter... take. This. Animal. Far. Away. From. My. Sight!" He snarled through clenched teeth as he stood up and dusted off his robe. Ron and Hermione came running up to where Harry stood glowering back at the Potions Master.

"Harry.." Hermione hesitated with with worry etched on her face. "Dumbledore will surely see that it would be better for you to not go back to your relatives."

"Yeah mate, After all once the Ministry deals with Pettigrew and declares Sirius innocent of those charges then there should be no reason to keep you at that that... despicable place."

Severus blinked as he glared at the trio who were, at this time the bane of his existence and to the scruffy looking Mutt who was panting and looking somewhat petulant. "Okay what are you three blathering about?

Hermione turned and told him, "The Headmaster seems to think Harry should go back to his Aunt and Uncles house even though he doesn't consider it his home."

With one eyebrow raised questioningly,and very curious in spite of himself. Severus asked firmly, "What exactly did he say?"

"He said until proof that Sirius is acquitted the blood wards surrounding Harry's present residence with his Aunt and.." Hermione shrugged and looked apologetically at Harry. "He didn't continue with what he was going to say because Harry then told him and I quote, "Don't mean a bloody thing since I never considered that house a home."

Severus folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back against the wall casually, "So basically, the Headmaster was not going to say yea or nay to the transfer of guardianship of Potter from his relatives to his dogfather till the Ministry declares Black innocent of the crimes that sent him to Azkaban in the first place." He glanced over at Potter before returning his gaze to the small indignant witch, "And naturally Potter has to go ballistic and complain instead of listening to the Headmasters whole explanation of the situation. Potter seems to expect everything to be resolved instantly."

Harry's face darkened and he looked daggers at the smirking man who was carefully watching him and his dumbfounded friends.

Annoyed at the apparent brushoff, Snuffles was growling in a low mutter to himself. 'Greasy bat, Can't you sympathize with the kid just once in your misbegotten life?"

"Now Potter I know Dumbledore has got a bit of a blind spot where you are I believe you have earned yourself a detention after supper for defiance of authority and causing a disturbance in the hall." He stared down Harry as said teen huffed and looked as if he was going to argue the fact. "Try my patience young man and I will double, even triple the detention if need be. Be thankful I am not taking points away."

"Yes sir." Harry replied with barely concealed anger and narrow eyed look. Hermione sighed as she grabbed Ron by the sleeve of his robe and pulled him back before he could make a comment that would draw the irritable Professors ire on them and they end up beside Harry in detention.

"Come on Snuffles." Harry grouched as he turned and slouched after Hermione and Ron who had discreetly stepped back aways to keep out of line of fire.

Snuffles had an angry sulky look pasted across his muzzle as he rose up and snarled his objections quietly at the tall darkly dressed wizard.

Snape looked down at the sulky looking dog and said, ""I know You don't like my giving Potter a detention But try to get this through to your peas sized brain. Considering much of the the Wizarding World is overly impressed with his exploits, I don't believe it is good for him to be given too much special treatment! Personally, I would prefer to try and treat him like any other student and at the moment he needs to learn self discipline before he goes off half cocked and inadvertently causes somebody's death."

"SNUFFLES!" Harry's voice carried down the hallway and the black dog turned his large furry head to look down toward the trio who were waiting for him from a distance.

Snuffles stood quietly in thought a moment and then turned and raced down the hallway while Severus continued on down the stairs to the dungeons.


	16. Detention

**Chapter 16- Detention**

Harry was feeling very disgruntled as he worked away at slicing and dicing the various ingredients set before him. He was sure that Snape was just out to humiliate him back because of Snuffles knocking Snape down. He glowered down at Snuffles who was lying down at his feet, asleep just under the table. He had to admit it was a wonder that Snape didn't tell him to leave the large black dog outside in the hallway while he served the detention. Especially since Snuffles tail was seemingly moving of its own accord with the occasional snorts, grumbles and growls emanating from the other end.

Severus was doing his best to ignore the muttering and constant rhythmic thump thump thump of Snuffles tail as he was marking some abysmally dismal papers handed in by the third years. He noticed Harry making several savage cuts into one of the Chinese chomping cabbages which was making a very strange sound each time the boy struck it. "Potter, do be careful with that knife. Not only is it a waste of ingredients, I really hate the realms of paperwork I would have to fill out due to you injuring yourself." Snape paused , "Besides the colour scheme in my dungeons does not include Griffindor blood red."

Harry stopped slicing and looked up-frowned and glowered at Snape.

"Kindly restrict your glares to the work at hand." Snape commented smoothly. "You need to learn that consequences befall every action you take. Chopping ones hand off with a dissecting knife is not one you would appreciate I'm sure." He went back to marking what he considered the third years attempts to infuriate him with their poor grasp of the material they were supposed to have learned.

"Sorry sir." Harry said curtly and then picked up the knife and continued on preparing the remainder of the ingredients. He was not going to respond or make any mistakes the preparation of the ingredients in spite of Snapes goading!

Thinking of all the times that Potter landed in the Hospital Wing and also his own promise to keep the brat safe, Severus set the red ink quill down and stood up to watch Harry careful preparations. For some strange reason he then decided to take the time to show the boy how to prepare some of the exotic ingredients that were used in various ways one being healing potions. Before he could exorcise the insane idea he stalked over to a locked cabinet and undid the charm on it to reveal several different containers of herbs. Reaching in he choose a small variety.

"Potter... With your tendency to fall behind in your lessons and your constant habit of ending up in the Hospital wing I have come to a decision." the silky smooth voice caught Harry's attention and he stopped what he was doing. "I am not quite sure that you are capable of what I intend for you to learn but I am willing to attempt to teach you how to prepare some rare herbs that are used for their essential oils and specialized medicinal properties."

In spite of his earlier mood and the implied put down of his intelligence, Harry looked at the different varieties of herbs with interest that Snape set down before him as he told him what they were, their usefulness depending on the various ways one prepared them and where they came from.

"Brahmi is a herb that helps enhance ones memory, it can be eaten fresh or used dried in a tea. Gotu Kolam also known as Indian Pennywort and Arthritus Plan. It is extremely useful in potions that increases the brains mental clarity and the body's longevity" He continued to set each container down gently as he told Harry the usefulness of each of them.

'What? Memory? Mental? Was Snape trying to say his Godson was stupid?'- Snuffles had hard part of the on the conversation as he kept his eyes upon Snape's movements even while he pretended to be sleeping.

Even though he had been the precipitant of proper pet food and his fur coat properly cleaned and brushed to a shine whist he was a dog in the possession of Snape, he wasn't at all convinced that 'Snivelous' was really the kind of Wizard to put full trust in like Dumbledore did. The talk that Snape had with him in the hall about Harry's inclination to run headlong into danger without thinking of the consequences was just a coincidence and therefore inconsequential. The way Snape was treating Harry was also very confusing and annoying what with the insults and instructions combined in one.

Severus glanced down at Snuffles who was still lying at at Harry's feet and casually conjured a large meaty bone to land in front of the dog who was obviously thinking about something.

Snuffles mind was going in circles-'Harry was a Griffindor not a Slimy Snake. The fact that he had given Harry yet another detention had nothing to do with his views. No not really'... the scent of a fresh meaty bone dropped down in front of his nose, 'No that enticement would not influence his ideas either... It sure smelled like Heaven'...Deciding that it would be a shame to let the treat go to waste Snuffles lazily grabbed the deliciously meaty smelling bone in his jaws and spent the rest of the detention mowing down on it while listening to Snape instructing Harry on the proper methods to prepare some of the more exotic ingredients he had laid out.

Eventually the detention was over and Harry was feeling a little bit cheerier as he was told to leave as he reached down and ruffled the fur across Snuffles shoulders. "Wake up, we can go now." He said softly. Snuffles picked up the delicious bone and stood up with his long tail wagging back and forth as Harry rolled up the parchment where he had jotted down a few notes and picked up the vials of healing potions that Snape told him to take with him.

Snape sat down at his desk to finish marking the last of the assignments and after a few seconds he used his Quill of red ink to mark it with a very large red F and slamming it onto the pile he had already corrected. "What did I do to deserve teaching such dunderheads, and this one's a Ravenclaw!" He muttered to himself as he shook his head and straightened up- thankful he was finally done for another day. "One does not use puppy dog tails or kittens ears in youth potions."

Snuffles ears flicked backwards as he heard the comment .Shuddering slightly as he followed Harry out into the hallway. Puppy dog tails indeed.

It was later in the evening and Snuffles was feeling antsy as he was so close to freedom that he could taste and feel it. Harry and his two companions had their school work to do which Hermione insisted must be completed. Since neither Harry nor Ron liked to listen to her harping on them continuously, they agreed -somewhat reluctantly.

Snuffles was thankful that didn't concern him so he had wandered away from the common room and out the portrait door to explore the corridors. Eventually after awhile he found himself wandering about the first floor when he spotted Snape who had just returned from Hagrids Hut where he had been discussing his plans for heading deep into the forbidden forest to gather some rare silver starflower beetles that needed to be gathered late at night when their potency would be the greatest.

Feeling very itchy, Snuffles promptly sat down and with his hind leg proceeded to scratch behind his ears furiously to Severus' disgust. "I believe another flea bath seems to be in order for you. We better take you over to Hagrids tomorrow. I believe Fang is getting his bath then also."

"NO! Not fleas, I just have itchy skin. "Snuffles growled back even as he moved closer toward the stone wall to scratch the itch in his shoulder, "and if it itches: that's natures way of telling you: It needs "Scratching" .

"Acting like you have ants in your pants...or in your case, fleas in your fur is not going to make anything go any faster than it is." Snape drawled on ignoring the baleful glare that Snuffles shot at him. "I hope the situation regarding your guilt or innocence gets resolved before spring at least."

Snuffles woofed and looked puzzled. Snape smirked and said, "I don't want to contend with shedding fur and having bits of said fur floating into somebody's cauldron."

Snuffles rolled his eyes and then huffed and barked a few imprecations at the Potions master whose mouth quirked. "I knew you were going to say that." he calmly replied to the dogs confusion as he then ignored the disgruntled look and stalked off down the corridor with an eye out for mischievous and most annoying dunderheaded children sneaking out after curfew.


	17. Flea bath for Snuffles

Blend 1 cup white or apple cider vinegar, 1 cup castile soap, 1 qt. water and 1/3 cup glycerin

Read more: Homemade Herbal Dog Shampoo | .com/how_7710614_#ixzz1FwIhGAkz

**Chapter 17- Flea bath for Snuffles **

Having the forethought of dressing in his oldest outfit before going down to the hut, Severus had checked with Hagrid about the possibility of doing Snuffles along with Fang while bringing a wide selection of flea shampoo that he had mixed up for the friendly half giant. Hagrid sniffed the scents and was pondering which ones he should use when Severus made a suggestion- He held out two that he aid was perfect for Fang as they would make him smell like cedar and sandalwood.

"Right yer' are ." Hagrid agreed as Harry and his friends came up to them with a very reluctant Snuffles held tightly on a lead. "Allo 'Arry, 'Mione, Ron . Are Yer ready ta 'elp me wit' the puppies baths?"

Fang was easy to bathe and the animal was washed, rinsed and dried promptly while Fang drooled and panted with pure happiness at the attention he was getting. Now Snuffles-he was a different matter all together. He had tried to escape but Harry had taken Snapes suggestion and snapped a leash onto Snuffles collar before heading down to Hagrids hut. It would also ensure that if Snuffles did somehow manage to get free of the large tub of warm soapy water he couldn't go far.

While the trio helped Hagrid with the bathing -Snape cast a complicated hot air charm to keep himself and the nearby large fluffy towels dry while he also held the end of Snuffles long leash in a tight grip ignoring the animals loud raucous complaints and attempts to escape.

"" pause and then again, "HOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLL''

Snuffles didn't care one way or another at the moment that his howling was very irritating and counter productive while he was being bathed by Hagrid with help from the trio -but there was also half a dozen students from the various houses who watched with a mixture of confusion at seeing the Slytherin Head of House with three Griffindors that he was known to hate and amusement as they passed by.

Hagrid was humming happily to himself while pouring enormous quantities of smelly flea shampoo was poured and scrubbed into the thick black fur. The three teens were drenched as they did their best to help keep Snuffles still.

"More ear shattering howls emitted from the very unhappy dog who was struggling against Hagrids firm grip while Hermione and Harry rinsed him off with the aquamenti charms. Then the extra large thick absorbent and _baby powder scented_ towels that Dumbledore had provided for Snuffles was used to dry the now very peeved dogs clean fur which to his chagrin was starting to curl on top of everything else.

Just how Snape manged to too create such a horrible scented flea shampoo which as far as he was concerned masked the wonderful masculine scent he had acquired romping around the Hippogriff dung pile with Fang was simply revolting. Snuffles was wondering if he could mange to nip the potions master..just a little nip...accidentally of course.

Fang was not much help as he had wandered off towards a large sun warmed rock and stretched himself out to bask in the sunlight while waiting for his Human to finish giving Snuffles his bath.

"'Arry,' Mionie, Ron-Come on in ta hut and 'ave a hot cuppa.. you too Perfessor! I'm sure Fang won't mind havin' the company of Snuffles either." Hagrid suggested once he was done drying Snuffles who alternately whimpered, growled and muttered his complaints while glaring at Snape and Hagrid with an imploring look thrown at Harry in an attempt to make him feel guilty too .

Now that both dogs were clean, de-flead and dried to perfection... at least Fang was happy with the results, but Snuffles was furious with the lot of them for now once again he smelt like an assorted flower and herb garden with curly hair to boot!

Severus was going to refuse the offer but then remembered that if he went back into the castle right now he would be having to finish correcting another large pile of abysmal essays which he really was not in the mood to do.

Meanwhile Snuffles was looking moodily between Snape and Harry. He then decided his course of action. Lifting his leg he nonchalantly directed a vile smelling stream at Harry's pant leg.

"SNUFFLES!" Harry reacted in horror then suddenly the trio and Snuffles froze as they heard a strange silky chuckle started developing into a full out bout of laughter. It was Snape who just had to let it all out. For once he wasn't the victim and the fact that Snuffles pissed on his Godsons leg... that was hilarious.

Hagrid who was the only one not surprised by Snapes sudden onset of merriment suddenly started to bellow and howl with mirth also as the Potions Masters laughter was infectious. Snuffles was shocked as Harry and his friends started to join in and the resulting cacophony of laughter caused several students passing by to gaze over in utter disbelief before hurrying away in fear of being caught staring by Snape who was obviously losing his mind! They were terrified!

Snuffle snorted and groaned to himself and laid down with both front paws covering his massive head. He hadn't expected that reaction.

"All right Hagrid." Severus answered , "I could use one right about now."

Hagrid nodded his pleasure at having everyone visit with him and lead the way into the hut, Fang had opted to sit jut outside the open door, in the sun while Snuffles was taken into the hut by Harry who wasn't willing to trust his 'Dogfather' to be outside and behave himself without supervision.

The hut which was a great size for Hagrid and Fang –barely held everyone in comfort as the youngsters gathered about the large table and Snape relaxed in the extra large armchair where he almost disappeared from sight. Hagrid quickly got the large mugs set out while the water boiled merrily in the massive black kettle which sat upon the old iron wood stove. It seemed to be a mere instant before the tea was ready and the plate of homemade rock cakes sat upon the tabletop.

Hermione reached over and patted Snuffles ears and said, "You know these curls of yours remind me of a neighbours toy Poodle back home. She got it from France where she had been taking a day trip." Hermione shrugged, " Of course she had a strange habit of colouring his fur in party colours—mostly different shades of red, blue and purple. "

"No kidding?" exclaimed Ron as his nose scrunched up in thought. "Why would anybody colour their dogs fur in what you called them colours?" he shook his head, "Sometimes I think Muggles are really weird."

Snuffles stared at the Griffindor know it all with a disgruntled and disgusted look upon his face. He wouldn't be surprised if any one of them came up with the idea to shave him like one them French Poodles next! Snuffles snorted as he envisioned Dumbledore with one of those muggle style mini toy poodles with purple fur trotting by his side.

"Yer know the Perfessor and 'Arry made the s'ampoos 'specially fer Fang and Snuffles." Hagrid said as he refilled the cups in front of his guests.

Then Harry explained to Ron and Hermione what ingredients were used to make the shampoo, "In each bottle there is two cups of boiled distilled water to one and a half teaspoons of soapwart root gathered from the inner bark of a tree and then a few drops of an oil like Lavender, rosemary peppermint, orange, lemon, cedar or sandalwood were added to each batch to make it smell nice."

"Hagrid-Why didn't you use the cedar or sandalwood scented ones on Snuffles. Ron inquired, "After all those other scents seem...well, you know."

Each of the youngsters winced as a particularly mournful whine was uttered by the sulking black dog who was sending the saddest looking puppy eyes in the trios direction.

Hermione's voiced their concerns, "Sir, are you sure that flea bath didn't hurt him? He sure does look pretty unhappy. "

"There are some bottles with that scent too but they were used up on Fang." answered Hagrid sheepishly as Fang whose jaws were openly drooling with anticipation over a large meaty bone looked up and thumped his tail hard against the door frame with a look of pure happiness.

Severus who had advised Hagrid to use the stronger scented ones on Fang calmly took a sip of tea before saying. "Regardless of Snuffles loud complaints, the flea shampoo won't hurt him. it has saponins which is really a very mild cleansing agent that wont hurt his skin."

"So why were you howling while getting a bath?" Hermione asked Snuffles who grumbled under his breath, "you should be thankful that now your fur is cleaner and smells better."

"Haven't you noticed after all this time? Snuffles just likes having something to complain about." Harry chuckled. "Like Snape loves to hand out detentions as if they were candy."

"Enough chatter Potter! If you want to compare my detentions to candy You may end up with another detention yet." Snape said with a sneer. "In fact I may have you make up those absurd lemon drops that the Headmaster keeps on hand."

"You make the Headmasters candy?" Ron gasped, "I thought they came from some muggle store!"

"I didn't know you liked making Lemon drops Professor." Hermione said respectfully. "It means a lot to take the time to make them for the Headmaster."

"I guess you have to like them to make them." said Ron with a half grin.

"'.." Snape said through clenched teeth as even the mere thought of those sweets made his teeth ache and a shiver go down his spine. "he Headmaster was given the recipe from some old muggle he befriended a long time ago. He 'encouraged' me to make them for him."

"Encouraged?"

Severus scowled at Harry, "Yes encouraged! I guarantee you wouldn't want to be anywhere near him if he was without his stash of Lemon Drops."

"Why?" Ron was surprised. "It's just candy."

"He is addicted." Hermione realized, " "If he goes without them he could suffer some of the worst withdrawal symptoms one can imagine. Its like when my dad was trying to break the caffeine habit and stay away from coffee. He was irritable, restless, and complained of having awful headaches. I think that is what Dumbledore would feel like." She looked at Snape for confirmation.

Snape shuddered involuntarily. "And so does everyone else who ventures near him!"


	18. Pranksters or Not

**Chapter 18- Pranksters or Not **

Glancinag out of the small window and noticing a veritable dark rain cloud approaching., Severus excused himself and headed out of Hagrids Hut with Snuffles venturing to sneak out behind him.

"Snuffles!" Severus said sternly as he watched the big black dog creeping by him as if he was afraid of being noticed while obviously planning to pull some prank...like peeing on his leg.

Snuffles looked up sharply at Snape and if a dog could be said to smirk—he did.

Severus eyed him narrowly with thinned lips. "Snuffles you are running along on a very thin line. Do. Not. Even. Think. Of. Pulling. ANY. .Prank. Whatsoever. On. Me." Then lines crinkled about his eyes as he continued in a very soft velvety tone that was barely above a whisper."You have been warned." He then turned quickly and strode away without looking back at the astounded dog.

Snuffles eyes widened and he cast a look around to see if anybody heard Severus say what he did, but no one else was nearby to verify what he thought he had heard.

Snuffles stared after the fast disappearing form that he thought was too straitlaced and needed to lighten up when it came to pranks. He then noticed Fang trotting towards something interesting just a few feet in the forbidden forest and decided to follow him.

"SEVERUS!" Albus Dumbledore called out as he spotted the normally dour looking Professor coming in just as the storm broke. Severus sighed as he stopped and turned around to face the oncoming Headmaster who was looking at him with a worried frown.

"Yes Headmaster?" Severus asked politely while several students hurried by him with acute fear in their eyes and hasty steps.

"Are you feeling all right?" Albus searched the taciturn face closely looking for signs of something...he wasn't sure what but there had to be something—he was sure of it.

"Of course I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" Severus' left eyebrow rose questioningly.

Albus looked around at the scurrying students who were avoiding them with a very wide berth. Even more so than normal. "It's just that I heard that you were acting quite unlike your normal self earlier."

"Me?" Severus frowned even as his eyes narrowed dangerously which caused two Ravenclaw girls passing by to squeal and walk as fast as they could in th opposite direction. "In what way am I acting any different than normal?"

"Yes you Of course, unless there is another Severus Snape, Potions Master here at Hogwarts that I am unaware of." Albus answered the confused wizard, who was used to the students avoiding him whenever they could but the sidelong glances and absolute terror in their eyes made him wonder what in Merlin's name was going on.

"I received reports of you laughing like a maniac down by Hagrids hut and that Snuffles was looking very terrified—as if you had tortured him." Albus critically scanned the Potions Master face with twinkling blue eyes. "Of course I couldn't see you torturing that poor dog, especially out in the open and in front of witnesses."

Realizing that the annoyingly persistent Headmaster was going to keep on his case till he told him what he wanted to know, Severus cast the Muffiato charm to prevent the few students brave enough to loiter nearby from eavesdropping on the conversation.

"That is an interesting yet typical story from the students grapevine, I don't understand why you listen to all that gossip." Severus looked calmly back at the curious Headmaster as he answered in a very stern velvety voice. "I delivered a variety of flea shampoos I had brewed to Hagrid for Fang and Snuffles. As for laughing I believe I may have had a chuckle or two while watching the absurd antics performed by Snuffles while he endured having his bath... As did Hagrid and your golden trio."

"Oh, now I understand." Dumbledore nodded and smiled benignly as he reached into his vast robe pockets and brought out one of the tins of Lemon drops he carried and offered Severus a chance to have one.

"No! Thank you!" Severus glared very sourly at the inviting yellow drops of overly sweet candy. "So has there been any word from the Ministry about the Mutts innocence?"

"Not yet but I understand that the Minister plans to make a visit to Hogwarts in the near future to discuss the situation." Albus answered, realizing that Severus had changed the subject deliberately.

"What's to discuss?" Severus' narrowed cold black eyes bored deeply into the twinkling blue eyes Headmasters l, "The fact that Pettigrew was found still alive should be proof enough that the Mutt was innocent. What more proof is needed that the ministry could understand?"

"They just want to have confirmation that Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper." Albus answered calmly.

"Would they like it in the form of a Pensieved memory which I'm sure you can acquire easily." snapped Severus moodily. "Or would the mutts pawprint on a written affidavit witnessed by yourself be needed?"

"I'm sure they will take my word for it." Albus said as the Dog in question came bounding in through the open castle doors with the trio in pursuit. All of them soaking wet due to a sudden rainstorm.

Snuffles being not only wet but very muddy from splashing through every mud puddle he could find and a new aroma of something dead matted into his fur, shook himself vigorously, sending the dirty water everywhere-soaking everyone within sight including the Trio, Severus and the Headmaster.

Harry, Ron and Hermione froze with horror written over their faces as nervous tittering could be heard from a few bystanders who were watching to see how much trouble the Golden Trio were going to get into this time.

Snuffles tongue lolled out of his mouth as he looked up at them both with an innocent puppy dog look plastered across his furry face. The aroma of rotting flesh of some unfortunate long dead animal rising from his damp dirty fur.

Having cast a bubble head charm over himself to ward off the purulent scent wafting off the wet fur, Severus pointed a finger at Snuffles, "Headmaster... Prof positive there is no way that dog is going to stay clean longer than it takes to find the dirtiest, smelliest or grungiest object to roll in."

"So I see, it seems like Snuffles may require another bath." the Headmaster said as he carefully pulled a very large purple handkerchief out of his robe pocket and wiped the dripping mud and water from his face."Preferably before the Minister arrives."

"Potter, Mr. Wesley, Miss Granger!" Severus said curtly as he materialized a leash and snapped it onto the filthy collar around Snuffles neck. "Take your wands and use Aquamenti on him." his eyes discretely motioned towards the Headmaster as he took his own wand and aimed it at Snuffles.

The Trio caught the look in Snapes eye and with an air of apparent innocence promptly at the same time said "Yes sir." as they took their wands and sent three jets of cold freezing water over... the Headmaster !

"Oh sorry sir." Severus eyes widened as he quickly dried Dumbledores robes with a hot air charm. "I should have been more specific as to whom I was referring to."

"Never mind. it was an accident." the Headmaster looked at the bemused faces of the trio who looked like they were waiting to be lambasted with the sharp side of the Potions Masters tongue. "My robes were pretty muddy—though I think I would have preferred to know I was going to get a shower ahead of time so that I could keep my lemon drops from ruination." He pulled out the tin which was saturated. His eyes lit up and Severus looked at him sourly, "Well it is a good excuse for you to make me a fresh batch. This time with an extra strong dose of lemon flavouring."

His blue eyes twinkled at the three Griffindors before turning and heading up to his quarters. "I would have preferred the water to be a much warmer temperature." He commented kindly as he casually glanced over at the darkened features of his Potions Master.

"I will show them how to adjust the temperature." Severus answered smoothly even as he handed the leash over to Harry. "Potter, take Snuffles to Griffindor tower and get him cleaned up."

His nose wrinkling at the smell, Harry took the leash gingerly and nodded, relieved that he and his friends weren't going to get into trouble this time. His green eyes locked with that of Snapes fathomless black ones and Snuffles shivered, knowing he was in for it.

"Snuffles, I'm sure that we can find some some strong smelling 'Bubble bath salts' to clean you up with, and help from a few of the girls to make you pretty." Hermione said sweetly, " Lavender Brown and Ginny have some really gorgeous scents."

"You're in for it mate." Ron whispered to Snuffles as he followed , "Ginny can whip up some of the strongest feminine type scents known to choke off a fellows sense of smell for weeks. Mum taught her!"

Snuffles looked reproachfully back at Snape as he was taken by Harry and his friends up the moving staircases to the Griffindor Dormitory.


	19. Objections Anybody?

**Chapter 19- Objections Anybody?**

The news that the trio had all together drenched the Headmaster with the Aquamenti charm had quickly spread everywhere in the old Castle. Even the Ghosts and Portraits were gossiping among themselves as the Headmaster made his squeaky way back to the tower and into his office where the former Headmasters and Mistresses Portraits tutted and shook their heads at the sheer audacity of it all. Imagine those youngsters defying authority that way and even more horrifying-got away with it. Dumbledore was slipping in his old age. Caning would be justified in several of the opinions brought forth. Just how a Head of House could have encouraged such disrespect, while a few thought the incident shouldn't have happened to begin with. If it wasn't for that under disciplined black dog...

Albus ignored the muttered comments as he went into his personal quarters to change into fresh robes and dry slippers before he was to meet with the Minister of Magic to discuss the innocence of one Sirius Black and his rehabilitation.

It wasn't long after hearing some exorbitantly detailed stories, that Minerva McGonnagal caught up with Severus to get the full details from him. She couldn't believe that he would have encouraged such blatantly disrespectful behaviour... especially when it came to those particular three Griffindors. When she was allowed entry she was struck by a very strong scent which nearly curdled her stomach. She relalized what it was. Severus was brewing up a new batch of Dumbledores favourite treat! "Don't you think it has just a little too much flavouring? The scent alone is enough to make ones teeth ache enough to think of going to a tooth Healer." She commented lightly.

"I am only following the Headmasters orders. He wants the new batch made stronger than usual." Severus smirked back at his fellow Head of House even as he added another dose of Lemon extract to the bubbling mixture that he was preparing for the Headmaster. "His wish is my command."

"Honestly Severus! Are you beginning to mellow out or.." McGonnagal paused as a thought crossed her mind. "You used Mr Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger to get your own back at Albus earlier didn't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Severus took up a large ladle and scooped some of the thick bright yellow liquid and poured it into some forms he had laid out. "Really, all I did was instruct the three of them to use the Aquamenti charm and he just happened to be in the way of their efforts." He dipped and poured some more of the nauseatingly sweet treat. "I suppose they should practice their aim a little more as it was just a little bit off the target."

Severus straightened up and looked at the elderly witch and their eyes locked for a few seconds.

"Hmmmm." McGonnagals sense of humour kicked in and she started to chuckle. "I would love to see the incident for myself. You think Albus would let us borrow his pensieve?"

"Possibly...after he consumes a few Lemon Drops." Snapes onyx eyes glittered with amusement even as his lips twisted slightly into a tiny smile. "He really was a sight to behold."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were beginning to feel like they and Snuffles was part of the cast in a very bad horror film as it seemed like everyone they encountered was pointing at Snuffles while their faces turned several different shades of purple-trying not to breathe in the fumes. A few nasty comments were made even as some of the girls swooned and a few of the boys grabbed at their throats while dropping to the ground gagging and coughing crazily as soon as they got a whiff of the malodorous odor that floated off Snuffles coat.

Snuffles wasn't making anything any easier for the teens as he whimpered and looked very woebegone through the tangled mess of fur that dangled in front of his big brown sad eyes. He didn't think it was fair that he was to have two baths so close together-in the same day yet!

Finally they stood in front of the fat Ladies portrait which covered the Griffindor entrance.

Hermione spoke the password "Gobstones." crisply as neither of the boys were able to due to the fact they were concentrating on keeping Snuffles from escaping.

"MY,My." she said as she observed the three teens and obviously unrepentant dog. "What mischief have you lot been up to?"

"We haven't done a thing." Ron answered back even as Snuffles tried to pull his head out of the collar that both Ron and Harry was holding onto very tightly while Harry also had coiled the leash around his hand several times for extra control.

"that isn't quite the story I've heard." the Fat Ladies eyes flashed with amusement as she relented and opened to let them enter. "But go ahead and enter...if you dare."

"Whad in Merlins name goin on?" Katie Bell called out as everyone in the common room quickly held their noses when the portrait door opened and a terrible pungent smell floated inside. "What died?"

"Potter! Get that stinky mutt outta here 'fore he kill's us all off." choked out one of the seventh year girls as she grasped a heavily scented handkerchief over her face.

Ginny, who was checking over some of her homework stood up and approached them. "I thought he was supposed to have a flea bath at Hagrids today. Why is he..."

"Ginny we'll explain later, You have any of those perfumes your mum taught you to make?" Hermione answered quickly.

"Sure I'll get them." Ginny agreed, "I take it Snuffles wasn't exactly cooperative this time."

"You could say that." Red faced, Harry looked from Ginny to Hermione and whispered, "Ron and I will take him to the Room of Requirement."

"The things one will do for their best mates!" Ron glowered even as he nodded his acquiescence and followed Harry back out of the portrait hole, dragging Snuffles along with them. After a moment to settle the digruntled animal they headed down the corridor to where the large tapestry of Barnaby the Barmy teaching trolls to dance was hanging. Ron held Snuffles leash and collar in a veritable death grip while Harry walked back and forth concentrating on acquiring a very large bath, with added restraints to keep the ornery animal in the bath.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Honestly, Mione did you guys really hit the Headmaster with an Aquamenti?" Ginny asked as she picked up a bottle of oriental floral that smelled extremely sweet soft and sensual. Sniffing it she pondered if it would be worth using on Snuffles. She then set it down and picked up a container that smelled much like a breezy summer day and grinned.

"Yes we did. Couldn't help ourselves really." Hermione chuckled at the memory, "Snape told us to use Aquamenti and glanced at the Headmaster. So we assumed..."

"Fred and George are having a bad effect on you and Harry." Ginny shook her head. "But again, do you really think that Harry would want us to use our fragrances? If asked, or groveled nicely, I think Snape might brew up some more masculine type shampoos to use on Snuffles."

"Not likely. He's a bit miffed at Snuffles too. At the moment I believe Harry wouldn't care if we poured an entire bottle of undiluted Musk oil over that thick furry head." Hermione answered with a sigh. "I for one can't believe how many times since Harry got him that its been necessary to give Snuffles a bath."

"Lets just take all of them and let Harry choose which ones to use." Ginny suggested. I suppose Dogs are just attracted by the vilest odours they can find. They don't seem to care how dirty they get even while they explore their surroundings. Somewhat like boys tend to be when they are younger."

"You think their age makes a difference?" Hermine asked- not expecting an answer from her as they both gathered up the entire collection of scents and walked down the stairs ignoring the looks and comments as they crossed the common room and went out into the corridor.


	20. Of Baths and Lemon Drops

**Chapter 20- Of Baths and Lemon Drops**

**_"_**_Hoooooowowwowowowowowowowo!__Woooooooooooofffffffffffff,Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr,_

_Woooooooooooofffffffffffff,Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr,Hoooooowowwowowowowowowowo!_

Snuffles howled , intensely,mournfully and even barked up a storm as he tried to convey his disgust at being forced to have another bath so soon after the one Hagrid had gave him with Harry's help. He resisted every which way he could but to no avail. The perfume scented bubble bath gave him the perfect excuse to verbally complain even louder as he swore he felt like he was turning into a shriveled prune from being forced to stand in water twice in one day and for that matter too long each time.

"Stop Snuffles, You'll get the shampoo in your..." Harry yelped as he ended up with some of the shampoo being flung back into his face as the struggling canine scrambled about trying to escape the indignity of having to be bathed a second time. Snuffles stopped struggling momentarily when he realized what had happened. He watched his Godson warily even as Harry stepped backwards, thankful that he had automatically closed his eyes before being struck. He wiped his face with a large dry cloth and then reached out and grabbed Snuffles by the collar once again.

It was then that both Hermione and Ginny had the idea to materialize goggles and ear plugs for themselves and the boys to protect their eyes and hearing as they each took turns to scrub the stench and filth from the very vocal animagus' matted fur.

It didn't take long for the room to become completely drenched along with the teenagers in spite of all the charms that had been cast to keep the irritatingly difficult mutt from escaping his bath.

It seemed to take hours of forever to get the specialized shampooing, conditioning and rinsing done and the four teenagers were feeling the strain of getting Snuffles fur to smell better and look respectable.

Snuffles was disgusted to say the least. His fur was once again clean but now he smelt like a girl! His Godson Harry wasn't even sorry for him either considering he was the one who poured all that stinky stuff the girls brought on him. It was even more overpowering than those scents Snape used.

He wished that he could transform back into his human form if only to hex someone... Possibly his old nemesis Snape... It was the principal of the matter- understand. Dumbledore for having the idea to bring him into the castle and not only leaving him with Snape but having him wear those outrageous outfits and booties!, and yes even Harry for the humiliation of a second bath with the help of Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley .

Finally the dog was allowed out of the now blackened water. Ron pulled Harry away as he noticed the determined 'do not interfere look' in his sisters eyes. "C'mon Harry, I think we better stand out of the way and let the girls finish the job."

Harry was going to protest that they shouldn't back out and make the girls do the rest of the job till he saw the warning looks on the girls grim faces. He then chose the wiser road and meekly stepped aside to let Hermione and Ginny carry on.

This was the point where Ginny and Hermione's hair dressing skills combined. Standing on either side of the dumbfounded dog their wands working beautifully in tandem while a combination of towels and drying charms were used to dry his furry coat which started to go into a combination of ringlets and curls depending on how long the strands were.

"those ringlets framing his ears and eyes are so adorable Ginny."exclaimed Hermine, "He looks almost angelic."

The boys snorted but managed to convert them into coughs as the girls fussed over the horrified dog.

"Ginny..." Harry said hesitatingly but whatever he was going to say died as Ginny looked over at him with an arched eyebrow. He quickly amended what he was going to say, "Um nice do. How did you manage to get that... curly effect?"

"I can't tell you Harry. It's a girls only charm that my Mum taught me.'

"It is definitely simpler than the rags, rollers and straight irons many Muggle women who desire curls use." Hermione explained and then sighed even as a wry grin graced her face. "I have the opposite problem as mine is naturally very bushy."

"A problem which can be remedied with the right charms." Ginny said as she knelt and looked through the remaining supples of perfumes and talcum she had brought. She commented "Oh this should round off Snuffles bath perfectly." after finding the item she had been looking for.

Both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and sneezed a little, even as Ginny produced a lavender scented baby powder and with Hermione's help dusted it onto the mortified dogs fur. Once the cloud of powder settled, Ginny produced with a flourish, a wide ribbon which she fastened around his thick furry neck in a tidy, neat little bow.

Doing his best to maneuver, he tried to undo the lavender coloured bow that Ginny had wrapped around his neck and tried to shake the away the scented baby powder that literally coated his entire body.

"Ginny, don't you think the bow is just a little too much? After all Snuffles is a male..." Ron asked Ginny who turned and glared at him with one raised eyebrow. "Never mind, At least it isn't pink." He quickly amended his question.

"The bow has been charmed to jolt him a little if he tries to get dirty again." Ginny explained even as she ignored Snuffles narrow eyed look which was now being directed at her.

"Which I hope he won't for at least a few days." Harry knelt and rubbed Snuffles ears while the dog whined. He contemplated the dogs expression that seemed to him to be more dog-like than normal. "I wonder if Sirius will ever come back to human form. Lately he has been acting more doggish than I've ever known him be."

At that moment Snuffles knocked Harry over with his immense paws and wagged his tail furiously while licking Harry's face in an attempt to comfort the boy.

"Don't worry Harry," Snuffles barked even as he slurped his large pink tongue over his precious Godsons face. "I'm still in here and when I return back to human form..."

SnapeSnufflesSnapeSnuffles

Meanwhile down in Seveus' lab after the Griffindor Head of House got the full explanation from him as to what really happened during the incident, he was finishing up the supply of lemon drops that had been specifically requested by Albus while Minerva graciously helped as she walked over to the storage shelves where she picked up the special tins that he reserved for the Headmasters lemon drops and set them on the table to be filled.

"Whit hae ye added tae 'at lest batch ay lemon draps." Minerva spoke sharply, giving Snape a stern look when she turned around and out of the corner of her eye, caught the quick movement of his hand as he poured a tiny vial of something extra into the last batch of candy which was cooling.

The Potions Master paused for a moment before answering the sharp eyed witch who obviously couldn't be told that she was seeing things as her Scottish brogue had become very pronounced. Severus knew from experience usually meant that she was not to be trifled with. He answered honestly- in a straight forward manner. "Lemon flavoured laxative."

Severus Snape! Honestly-Ur ye tryin' tae gie oan th' bad side ay Albus?" Minerva asked sternly with a slight exasperated tone in her voice as she folded her arms across her chest and watched him casually pull out his wand to charm the leftover sticky lemon scented sludge from the cauldrons. Once clean he sent them back to their assigned spots along the wall and with another flick of his wand he tidied up his work station.

"Been there, done that." Severus growled back as picked up one of the empty tins and showed her as he explained. "This one will have the doctored ones, and take note the notice on the top that says 'caution, Laxative drops, in case the need arises, use sparingly.' Though I don't think Albus actually reads what is printed on the labels. He just picks up the nearest tin and digs in."

"Ye ur treadin' oan dangeroosly slippery grin." Her eyes gleamed but she also felt that Albus did deserve receiving a little bit of his own back. Not that she would admit to that thought out loud. "I ne'er thooght ye woods hae a death wish."

"I proved that theory when I took the Mark...and joined the nastiest group of Death Eaters gathered together by the greatest Homicidal Maniac in our lifetime." Severus looked serious a moment then quipped, "But as you can see I'm still quite alive." he paused for a moment, "And now- All I have to put up with is teaching potions to dunderheaded children, an unscrupulous ego maniac who happens to be the Headmaster, the Boy Who Lived, plus his friends and Snuffles! " Severus scowled even as he packed the tins into a large box and called for a House Elf to come and take the box to the Headmasters office. "I swear I may become quite homicidal myself if things keep going the way they are." he mumbled quietly but his words were heard by Minerva whose cat like reflexes also included perfect hearing.

"I'm sure you are coping perfectly—after all you are the sweetest 'homicidal maniac' I know." Minerva chuckled while ignoring his glare as she smiled at him and patted his left forearm gently. "You and Albus are quite the pair. In fact there are times you remind me of an old fashioned comedy team with slapstick, pratfalls and general mayhem-especially when Snuffles came. "

"I do not do slapstick or any of that other old time comedy stuff. " Severus protested.

"You don't need to. Your the perfect foil for Albus' antics...and that of Snuffles too." Minerva smirked at Snapes Horrified expression. "It is time for supper and I'm sure Albus would not want to have us arrive late to the Great Hall. We don't need to set a bad example for the students you know."

"Of course not, Severus snorted but didn't offer further comments as they left the lab and walked swiftly down the corridor, up the stairway and headed to the Great Hall where students and staff were gathering for the last meal of the day.

Authors Notes

Sorry dear readers, this update would have been up sooner but the upload feature has been down for awhile.

**Translations of Minerva's Scotch brogue to English**

"Ur ye tryin' tae gie oan th' bad side ay Albus?" "Are you trying to get on the bad side of Albus?"

"Ye ur treadin' oan dangeroosly slippery grin." "You are treading on dangerous ground

"Whit hae ye added tae 'at lest batch ay lemon draps." "What Have you added to the last batch of Lemon drops."

"i ne'er thooght ye woods hae a death wish." "I never thought ye would have a death wish."


	21. Sulks and Lemon drops

**Chapter 21- Sulks and Lemon drops**

"Stop! Don't do that!"

Snuffles had attempted to roll on the the stone floor so he could flatten the poufiness that he knew his fur had developed. He growled a complaint under his breath for which he got a scolding from Ginny.

"Behave yourself Snuffles! We didn't take all this time to make you look nice for you to get dirty again rolling about in the dust and grime."

Glaring with disgust at the red headed girl through the thick poofy ringlets that dangled in front of his eyes, Snuffles snorted and took off down the flagstoned corridor.

"Oh for... Snuffles. Wait for us!"

Snuffles ignored the teens who were running along behind him as he zig-zagged from one side of the corridor to the other causing everyone he came in contact with to stop suddenly while trying to avoid crashing into one another or tripping over each others feet. He paused momentarily and sniffed at the feet of an ancient suit of armor and then raised his back leg to mark his territory.

" _SNUFFLES- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Ron yelled as he quickly withdrew his wand from his sleeve and cast a Protego at the suit of armour before Snuffles could complete his 'mission'.

"You. Are. a. very. _BAD. DOG._SNUFFLES! " a very stressed Harry snapped as he reached out with his left hand, caught and quickly pulled the petulant canine away from the quaking suit of armor. "I am too hungry and tired to put up with your stupidity." Harry snarled and then he paused and slapped the palm of his right hand against his cheek. "Oh great now I'm emulating Snape!"

"Quite understandable Harry, but we had better hurry if we want to make it in time for supper." Hermione quickly said before Harry could continue to give Snuffles a resounding tongue lashing.

Snuffles scooted under the Griffindor table as soon as Harry opened the door to the Great Hall. He was not going to be stared at all through supper with those curly ringlets. He was bloody well sure of that point.

The large black curly haired dog did his best to be careful while navigating in between the legs that were on either side of him. The youngsters noticed the feel of his furry body brushing against their legs as he really wasn't that small. Some giggles and chuckles spread from one end to the other as he progressed –slowly creeping till he reached the spot where Harry normally sat.

Harry pretended not to notice that the other students where laughing at the absurd looking dog as he made his way up the isle to sit down across from Ron and the twins who couldn't help chuckling themselves as they leaned over and peaked under the table at the dog who had been trying his best to ignore the stares, giggles and comments from everyone they had met while making his way form the Room of Requirement to the Great Hall.

"He not only smells strong, he's looking a bit Poofy."George commented to his twin, "He seems a little moody too.. you think?"

"That I do brother dear, he is definitely one sulky looking pooch." Fred agreed, "What did you guys do to him? " they both asked as they adroitly avoided Snuffles teeth sinking into either of their outstretched hands.

"We heard that he came into the Entrance Hall after having his bath at Hagrids- smelling somewhat... aromatic," Neville explained while he shifted his feet back a little to avoid treading on Snuffles front paws. His nose wrinkled a little, "Smells like he got doused with a ton of girly perfume."

Snuffles meanwhile whined and poked his cold nose against Harry's leg He was hungry! A great big meaty bone with doggie treats on the side materialized in front of him which he ate. He heard the teens talking about a variety of subjects— He then licked his chops once the bowl before him was stripped down to the bare bone and started to make comments of his own starting with sour mutters and impassioned whines which built up to outraged howls and barks that echoed about the hall.

'He protested about having to put up with two baths in one day with smelly scents and then getting his fur styled to the point where everybody was commenting and staring at him was just too much for his liking. He would have preferred using his time outside nosing about the edges of the Forbidden forest, and running across the wide fields surrounding Hogwarts with the wind flowing about his ears and smelling out the wonderfully stinky scents that tantalized his nose.' He kept it up for several minutes then become strangely silent as Hermione quietly withdrew her wand from its holster and and pointed it at him while whispering "Silencio' She then replaced the wand and continued eating her supper.

Red faced, Harry sighed as he leaned forward, elbows on the table with his forehead cradled in his hands. It definitely had been a very long day!

Dumbledore seemed oblivious to the happenings at the Griffindor table as he tucked into the spread that lay before him at the Head table. He wasn't unaware though as he calmly ate and drank his meal while making small talk with his staff who were alternately horrified and amused with the stories they had heard about the wayward dog that they knew to be a gift to Potter from Dumbledore. After he ate he reached into his pocket for one of the new containers of lemon drops he had picked out of the boxful that had been delivered to his office and opened it slowly and reverently. He breathed in the extra strong pungent odor that rose from the contents once the lid came off and delicately picked one of the tasty lemony morsels out and popped it into his mouth.

The taciturn demeanor displayed by Professor Severus Snape as Dumbledore leaned over from where he sat in his gold chair and thanked him for the wonderfully strong tasting lemon drops was somewhat forced as the Headmaster invariably burped and an explosion of extra strong lemon scent wafted under Severus's long sensitive nose and then spread out throughout the Great Hall.

"Sorry 'bout that." Albus quickly apologized for burping and then an odd expression flitted across his face. Albus politely excused himself from the table and barely made it out of the hall through a doorway that fortunately was only a few feet behind the Head table before racing down the corridor with desperate hopes to make it in time to the nearest rest room.

Shaking her head, Minerva McGonagall's stern demeanor was sorely tested as her thin lips twitched from holding back the tickling chuckle trying to escape.

She then extended her arm and with her index finger, she tapped the table near Severus who looked innocently at her a moment before smirking back at her while leaning slightly and whispering, "See- I told you I didn't think Albus actually reads what is printed on the labels."


	22. Trouble Snuffles Style

**Chapter 22- Trouble, Snuffles Style **

Shortly after leaving the Great Hall as speedily as they could- Harry, Ron and Hermione walked the corridors while looking for the large black dog whom they had last seen pushing his way out of the Great Hall through the partly opened doors ahead of them. He was obviously in a great hurry to avoid being caught up in among the crowds of students who were leaving—now that the evening feast was over.

Snuffles was nowhere in sight!

"Maybe he went up to the Common Room." suggested Hermione.

"Maybe..." Harry wondered if Snuffles had gone on ahead to the tower as Hermione suggested,"No I don't think so, he was in too surly a mood to go where he could be easily found."

"Snuffles...Snuffles, where are you?" Harry held up his hands around his mouth like a megaphone and yelled for the unresponsive animal. After calling out several times for the stubborn dog, his hands dropped to his side as he felt strongly discouraged.

''I think you are wasting your breath Harry." Ron was feeling very put out as he had hoped to be doing something fun like Wizards Chess or even going down to watch their Quidditch team as they practiced some of their moves before what was left of the evening light faded away. "there is no telling where that ornery animal is."

Hermione glanced at the closed doors leading outside. "Unless he knows how to use his paws to open the door, he must still be in the castle...I hope."

Noticing the companions and their concentrated efforts in trying to find Snuffles, "Hey Potter... I think It would be extremely hard to lose something as big and fluffy as that big puffball of a dog." an Amused Draco Malfoy called out as he and his constant companions, Crabbe and Goyle had seen and heard the Griffindors calling for the black dog. "Don't tell me that the mutt has finally wised up and now doesn't wish to be seen hanging around you lot of Griffies."

"Go soak your head Malfoy!" snarled Ron in defense of his best mate who had drawn out his wand as did Ron Hermione and Ginny. They pointed them at the obnoxious Slytherin and his companions who almost drew out their wands in response but they had caught sight of Professor McGonagall heading their way.

"Mr Potter! Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger! Pit yer wands doon thes instant." Demanded Minerva as she saw the drawn wands and with catlike outrage she approached. She knew that Malfoy had probably said or done something but she hadn't heard him or seen anything that she could use to hold him or his companions. "the rest ay ye...move alang." The look on her face brooked no argument.

Harry and his friends were angry at themselves for giving in to the blond Slytherins taunts as they waited. They each had a common wish—to suddenly have a large hole open up in the floor so that they could jump in and be whisked away from the shame and humiliation that they felt.

Thankful for once that the furious Witch wasn't focusing her angry attention on him, Draco backed away with a small smirk as did his companions. After all they were not so stupid as to continue antagonizing Potter and his friends with McGonagall nearby. They barely contained their glee till they were nearly out of sight and then let loose laughter which echoed up and down the corridors as they moved swiftly away from the scene of irate Griffindors who were being scolded and given detentions by their Head of house.

"Professor, we..." Hermione ventured to explain in defense of their actions.

"That's enaw... enough, Miss Granger." the thin lipped Professor spoke tartly as she waited for the three Slytherins to leave and watched them turn down the far corner before turning around to look at her three lions who were trying to explain their actions.

She held up her hand palm out and with a clipped tone said in a broad scotch dialect,"i ken mr. Malfoy probably said somethin' tae aggravate ye but 'at disnae pure techt ye shoods respond wi' yer wands drawn."

"I didn't get all of that." Ron whispered to Harry,"Er what did she say?"

"Not sure, but we are in trouble! That we can be sure of." Harry whispered back through the side of his mouth while he mentally told himself off for letting Malfoy bait him into doing something foolish.

Minerva sighed and rubbed her temples with her right hand as she counted to ten in her mind. "I said "I know Mr. Malfoy probably said something to aggravate you but that does not mean you should respond with your wands drawn." She looked very sternly at them as she continued "Now as for your punishment..."

It was nearly half an hour later when Albus opened the door of the washroom cautiously and peaked out to see if anybody was nearby. Thankful that nobody was in sight he moved swiftly so as to not let the persistent rank scent enter the corridor and cast a notice me not upon the door so that no other unfortunate would be able to use the facilities till he found a way to remove the terrible odour which had resisted his every attempt to banish it.

While waiting for the inhabitants of the castle to settle down and a chance to escape outside Snufffles had been hiding from everyones view including that of his Godson and friends. The castles habit of expanding and adjusting itself as the student populations grew and evolving rooms, hallways, floors and wings as it deemed fit had created a tiny alcove which was hidden from sight just a short distance away from the entrance which suited Snuffles needs at this particular time.

The niches that contained the four giant hourglasses were in a corner opposite the main doors. To stave off boredom Snuffles was eyeing the levels which fluctuated according to points added and subtracted from the various youngsters efforts to make their way through seven years of magical schooling. His thoughts drifted as sleep slowly crept up to claim him. His jowls quivered as his muzzle opened wide in a large yawn . He settled down in anticipation of a long sleep even as another yawn took hold.

Snuffles had been feeling very put out due to the fact he had those blasted ringlets dangling in front of his eyes and having made himself somewhat comfortable on the flagstones of the cramped alcove, he huffed and tried to send the offending strands back with a quick shake of his massive head.

"_SEVERUS!" _Albus Dumbledore had uttered the name slowly and deliberately when he spotted the Billowing cape of the tall dark form stalking towards the stairway leading down to the dungeons.

In the midst of another wide mouthed yawn Snuffles overheard Dumbledore call out for Snape in a tone which sent chills downs the large black dogs back. He shook off the tendrils of sleep as he looked up and with a flick of his long ears he tilted his head while keeping silent and very still. Being the curious pup he was, he decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Severus! Hold up. I wish to speak with you." Dumbledore repeated. His own deliberate steps as he approached the younger wizard was an indication that he was not in a jollying mood as was the fact he was holding in evidence, the tin of lemon drops he had just opened in the Great Hall.

Stopping as if on command, Severus cursed quietly under his breath- his cape that had been billowing out like the proverbial bat while he strode down the corridors had given him away. His facial expression went from bemusement to neutral as he forced himself to turn around and face the irate Headmaster without letting on that he already had an idea as to why he was being summoned. "Yes Headmaster ?" He cocked his head slightly to the side in a questioning way, his right eyebrow arched upwards slightly. "I hope the drops were as strong as you had wished for." He asked calmly with a velvety even tone in his voice.

"Strong? Severus, I had had a most unfortunate reaction to just one of these drops! What did you do to them?" Albus felt his cheeks heat up as he raised the lid of the offending tin full of strong smelling lemon drops to show the Potions Master who took the tin and gently closed the lid.

"Of course you had a reaction. Not only is it a different design from the other containers, This particular one isn't filled with the extra strong lemon drops you requested, even though it has the strong lemon flavour." Pointing to the clearly written label on top of it he said " 'Caution, Laxative drops, in case the need arises, use sparingly.'

Feeling a little foolish for thinking Severus would have deliberately humiliated him, Albus silently took the tin back and slipped it back into his robe pocket even as his ears reddened with even more embarrassment . He then turned and headed over to the stairway which would take him back to his office where he vowed to put this particular tin in a different spot away form the other containers which contained the candies he craved so much.

Snape waited a few moments till the Headmaster vanished from sight and then smirked with a slight chuckle which he turned quickly into a slight cough... just in case somebody heard and said something. He glowered at the lone occupant of an old painting nearby who shook his head frantically while showing his hands-palms out defensively. To the paintings relief Severus snorted and then stalked down the stone staircase and through the labyrinth of corridors to enter his quarters to rest for a few hours before his nightly rounds.

"Hmmmff, you must have a Leprechauns lucky clover stuck to your butt Snape!" Snuffles thought to himself as he watched both wizards leaving the scene. "I thought Albus was going to ream you out for that little...prank." He blinked. "Wait a minute.. I must be hallucinating... Snape... Dumbledore... prank! Impossible! No way!" He pondered for a few minutes as he curled his furry body up tightly so as to get as warm and comfortable as possible on the hard floor even though he knew that all he had to do was head up to Griffindor tower to be warm and lay on the end of Harry's bed.

Night was getting on when Snuffles squirmed and whined in his sleep as he dreamt of of Hagrid, Harry and Snape going after him with cauldrons of hot soapy water and enormous wash brushes floating behind them and a cheerful Dumbledore with wild coloured socks that squeaked clutched in his hand.

With a bark and a start he woke up, shivering from what wisps of the dream he could remember haunting him. He stood up and shook the dust motes off his fur coat and peaked his head out of the tiny alcove and listened to the eerie silence that had descended on the seemingly sleeping castle.

Feeling somewhat refreshed he left the tiny alcove and sniffed the air, Finding no evidence of anyones scent nearby he proceeded to push open the door to the right of the main staircase in the Entrance Hall and padded down a flight of stone steps and along the broad, stone corridor that was dimly lit with sconces holding torches. He found the painting of a bowl of fruit which he studied a moment as he couldn't tickle the pear. He then had a brainstorm and standing on his hind legs with both front paws pressed against the wall on either side of the painting he opened his mouth and slurped his tongue over the image. It worked even though a few droplets of saliva dripped from where Snuffles tongue had touched the painting.

The door handle appeared but then Snuffles had another problem. He had no thumbs to press the latch to open the door. So he barked and whined till one of the Kitchen House Elves heard and being curious opened the door to see Snuffles who looked pleadingly at him.

"You be Potters doggie... Snuffy" the young Elf said as the other elves looked up from where they were cleaning and tidying up the kitchen and surfaces of the large tables that stood just beneath their counterparts in the Great Hall above . "Would you like a snack?"

Ignoring the mispronunciation of his name, Snuffles woofed happily in response as the House Elves allowed him to enter.

Upon entry he stopped and noticed Snape who was obviously enjoying a large cup of very hot chocolate while sitting across the table from... Harry!

Not only was Harry sitting there drinking a hot chocolate but also eating several sandwiches and some fruit while Snape was silently watching him. He blinked his eyes several times and stared at the sight as both Snape and Harry turned to look at who the elves had allowed entrance this time.

"About time you showed up Snuffles! " Harry stared at him blankly while speaking in a very flat tone of voice which made Snuffles feel terrible. The stern glowering look he received from Snape didn't do much to relieve his sense of foreboding either.

**Authors notes**

Pit yer wands doon thes instant. Put your wands down this instant.

"the rest ay ye...move alang. "the rest of you...move along.


	23. A Memorable  Detention

**Chapter 23- A Memorable Detention **

Harry had been on edge with worry as he and Ron had drawn the detention with Snape while Hermione's was with Professor McGonagall. The fact that Snapes detentions for serious infractions of the school's rules were legendary in that they were said to be comprised of some of the hardest and most dangerous assignments known. Most students did not wish a repeat once they had served them.

Earlier Ron volunteered to gather the garden implements they would need from Professor Sprout while Harry was reading and writing down the explicit instructions on how to properly harvest different Plants from their natural surroundings for potion ingredients.

It was strange to say the least, when he found himself in the kitchens sitting across from the curmudgeonly wizard. Not only sitting but eating a snack and talking— a small amount to be sure but still... Harry felt like he had entered another time line or something as Snape commiserated with Harry over the trouble he had with Snuffles. When Snuffles entered the kitchen Harry caught a look in Snapes eye which bade him to follow his lead. Harry gave him a barely perceptible nod in response.

Meanwhile as the seconds ticked by slowly Snuffles was feeling even more edgy because he knew he shouldn't have hidden so long from Harry and nervously scuffed his large front paws back and forth across the hard surface of the floor as he wasn't sure if he should continue forward or turn tail and run. 'He was a Griffindor, Griffindors stand firm and don't run away from a situation.' he kept telling himself while he absentmindedly ate the food that an obliging House Elf set down for him and waited for the two wizards sitting at the long table to do or at least say something to him.

The time between his entrance and the first word spoken to him was interminably long as the two wizards finished their snack and stood up. Severus' brow furrowed a moment as if he was deciding something and then nodded his thanks at the eager Elf who proceeded to clear away the remains of the snack and proceeded to leave the kitchen area. Harry thanked the little Elves as he gathered his invisibility cloak from where he had dropped it and without a backward glance passed by Snuffles and then walked silently out of the kitchen behind Snape.

The House Elves watched the small tableau and then turned their bulbous eyes with comically stern gazes upon the dog who was gaping in shock at at the door which had now closed after Harry. A few moments later they surrounded him.

Harry hurried to catch up to the swiftly moving Professor and saw Ron in the distance waiting impatiently for them at the large Oak doors of the entrance hall. The red headed boy was fiddling with the drawstring of his knapsack—trying to undo he knot which had persistently resisted his attempts to loosen it so that he could retie it properly.

The knot suddenly loosened up and the ends of the drawstring fell limply away from the opening. Ron looked up and spotted Harry and the sour looking professor who was replacing his wand into its protected sheath. He ventured to ask what Harry was up to going off without him as he retied the drawstring.

"Close your mouth Mr. Weasley, we need not see the evidence of whatever inedible foods you have consumed in the past hour." Severus snapped snarkily. "Both of you—come!" With that word of command he opened one of the large Oak doors and strode out into the darkness looking much like the oversized bat he was rumoured to be like.

Ron glowered after the Professor as he hoisted the knapsack up and then turned to Harry who was looking backwards contemplating the door to the right of the main staircase.

"Whats up Harry?'' Ron asked as he turned around to look at Harry. "Why were you with Snape?"

"He caught me sneaking into the kitchens." Harry explained though he omitted the fact that he and Snape was having a snack together. "I didn't notice he was there till it was too late."

Ron winced, "Tough luck mate."

"Are you two quite finished?" Snapes sarcastic voice carried back to them. In an effort to catch up both teens took off in a run to catch up to the Professor who had stopped and waited for them to catch up. His wand glowed with the lumos he had cast and the two boys followed his lead.

"In't it a great night Perfessor?" Hagrid boomed out cheerfully as he emerged from behind some bushes which lined the narrow winding earth track that disappeared among the thick black trees. "Allo there, Harry, Ron. Ye be comin' with us to gather the wild Nightbloomin' Heartsease and Devils Snare?"

"Why not get Heartsease and Devils Snare from Professor Sprout? She has some in the greenhouses." Ron asked with confusion written across his face.

"Mr. Weasley, There is a difference between the wild plants we are going to harvest and the home grown 'tame' ones used by Professor Sprout to teach herbology to dunderheads ." Severus snapped, "Now If you would clean the blockage away from your ears you might hear what we are saying."

"Tame?" Harry mouthed as he and Ron looked at each other quizzically while Snape led them down the trail deeper into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid following behind them with his crossbow in hand .

Meanwhile Snuffles who had just been roundly scolded by the house elves for being a troublemaker in that he caused their Harry Potter to get a detention- managed to catch up just as the door to the outdoors was starting to close and was able to exit barely in time. He sat back upon his haunches while his muzzle pointed upwards to smell the scent laden breezes that tickled his sensitive nose. He then bounded down the graveled pathway in hopes that he could catch up to Harry and somehow apologize for being such a prat.

Even with their wands lighting the way Harry and Ron were feeling the pace as they struggled to keep from stumbling over their feet or tripping over the snarly roots of an unknown species of whispering trees while Snape didn't seem to slow down even a second as he walked quickly into the very dark chilly heart of the Forbidden Forest where he planned to do the harvesting of Nightbloomin' Heartsease and getting a few samples off a rare specimen of Devils snare that he had discovered on one of his ventures.

Ron and Harry both fought the urge to gag as a decaying metallic smell floated by tickling their noses.

"Eeeouuuu! Did something die here?"

"Yuck! I hope not!"

Both Harry and Ron commented as their noses wrinkled in disgust even as they spotted a few small spiders crawling off into the inky darkness that was being kept at bay with the light emanating from their wands.

"Um, what about the spiders? I really don't think I'd like to become a human sandwich." Ron muttered while he glanced about nervously as he didn't wish to meet up with Aragog or the Acramantula's enormous family.

"I don' think they will bother us. Their 'ome is further on." Hagrid said in comforting tones. "Jest a mile or so that away." He motioned his head towards the right even as he readied his crossbow.

"I really have to have a discussion with you Hagrid about your 'little' pets." grumbled Snape quietly to the friendly half-giant as he set up a charmed perimeter that would repel any dangerous predator including any acramantulas. He also set some jars down that he had charmed some tiny yet powerful bluebell flames flickering within them. "Now you two brave _Griffindors_ needn't worry about becoming a late night spidery snack."

Ignoring the teens furious glowers that was being aimed at him, Severus motioned towards the tall elegant looking plants that were bunching together away from the light. "You two will gently remove them from the soil. Roots and all. Be thankful that I don't set you to gathering this particular strain of Devils Snare. It is known as the Bloody Devils Snare because of its smell and the fact it drips a blood like substance when sliced open."

With a careful movements of hand and wand Severus carefully immobilized the thick crop of Devils Snare. He then extracted some small square containers from the wooden box and set them carefully on the ground before starting to remove the baby plants from the soil around the mother plant and placing them into the containers.

Both Harry and Ron looked positively thankful as they recalled the last time he had been near Devils Snare. If it hadn't been for Hermione and her bluebell flames... They moved over to where the ground was much drier and took the gardening tools they needed out of the knapsack that Ron had brought.

Snuffles kept following their trail as he kept sniffing about the forest and listening for any sign of some of its most dangerous occupants. He just barely contained his excitement as he sprinted up toward the three wizards, two of which were filthy from having to carefully work the hardened soil away from the delicate roots without bruising the stems, leaves or flowers of the Nightblooming Heartsease.

Not noticing exactly where he was going due to his being focused entirely on Harry, Snuffles bowled Severus over into the Devils Snare which caused him to lose the concentration he needed to keep the mother plant immobilized. In that moment several of the wriggling and flailing snakelike tendrils of the plant started to aggressively attack the Potions Master while attempting to bind his legs and wrapping around his neck in an attempt to strangle him.

"PERFESSOR! " Hagrid yelled as he heard the commotion. He ran over, dropped his crossbow and waded his way into the midst of the struggle.

"_PROFESSOR_! _SNUFFLES!_" Harry was shocked as well as startled. Severus was doing his best to relax so as to loosen the plants hold and draw his wand out to recast the immobilizing charm but with Snuffles frantically thrashing about and Hagrid extracting extra large handfuls of the plant out of the ground with his massive hands in an attempt to distract it from its attack it was impossible.

Ron was terrified and in desperation instinctively grabbed up one of the jars containing the bluebell flames and threw it as hard as he could at the writhing plant, hoping it wouldn't hit Hagrid, Snuffles or Snape.

At the same time Harry whipped out and pointed his wand at the massive plant and screamed LUMOS and a stream of light struck the parent plant along with the fire causing it to cringe away and loosen its hold on Snape and Snuffles- long enough for them to free themselves and escape to safety.

Hagrid dropped the remaining handfuls of Devils Snare and considering his massive bulk also moved rather swiftly. "Sorry Perfessor! I shoulda been more carefull."

Severus who was dripping in slimy mud with bits and pieces of the dangerous plant stuck every which way in his hair and clothes reached up with a muddy hand and patted the worried half giants shoulder, "Never mind Hagrid. We weren't permanently harmed and I did get some seedlings and that is what counts."

Even with the remaining jars of bluebell flames going strong Harry and Ron kept their wands lit as they and Severus turned to look narrowly at the now muddy disreputable dog and frowned.

"Looks like another bath for Snuffles is on for tomorrow Perfessor." Hagrid commented cheerfully with returning good spirits—ignoring the triple glares he received from the three wizards and the sad mournful looks from Snuffles who moved quickly and pressed his filthy head against Harry's knees in apology. He would have lept with joy, bark and wag his tail in relief but knew that wouldn't be considered appropriate behaviour as he was once again in disgrace.


	24. Returning  to Hogwarts

**Chapter 24- Returning to Hogwarts**

Severus looked stern and unyielding to the point where both boys thought that they may end up with another detention if they so much as sneezed. So they kept unusually silent as they crept about gathering the plants they had painstakingly harvested and placed them into the container that they had been given to transport them back to Hogwarts.

Once everything was packed and ready, the irate Professor cast a warming charm over each of them after using the vanishing charm. 'evanesco' to remove the worst of the muck from his and their clothes and the clotted mess that stuck to Snuffles fur. Unfortunately the terrible scents still lingered —for some reason they were impervious to magic.

Severus scowled ferociously at Snuffles then huffed even as he glared at the two boys, "You two may cast a bubble head charm over yourselves if you aren't able to handle the stink we are going to have to put up with till we arrive back in the castle."

Harry's eyes flashed and his jaw jutted out a little as he glared back and said, "I can handle it."

"Harry it's gonna take us at least a half hour to get back to the castle." Ron looked at Harry as if he was crazy. Snape had given them an out and he thought it was a challenge?

"I'm Okay Ron. If he can put up with it so can I." Harry snapped at the incredulous look that crossed Ron's face.

"Have it your way then." Severus smirked as he cast the Hover charm to help them move the containers without risk of disturbing them any more than necessary.

The walk back to the Castle was extremely long and uncomfortable for everyone even though the warming charms had been cast over each of them to keep out the biting chill of the night breezes. The warmth was appreciated but unfortunately excentuated the swampy smell that still clung to the unfortunate Professors clothes and the earthy musty, rotting scents that clung to Snuffles fur.

The boys were desperately doing their best to keep from drawing Snapes bitter attention as he strode purposely ahead of them through the dank rotting vegetation that lay upon the forest floor, wand in hand guiding the box of tiny Devils Snare plants that were having their own little temper tantrums inside individual escape proof containers.

Snuffles got distracted momentarily by a very powerful smell which he couldn't resist checking on despite the commands that issued from both Harry and Severus's mouths. What looked like a piece of dead wood gliding and slithering through a particularity marshy part of the pathway was aiming for their ankles.

"WATCH YOURSELVES..IT'S A DUGBOG!"Snape stopped and yelled before he blasted the creature with a deadly aimed charm from his swiftly drawn wand but still it approached. He couldn't send another without striking Snuffles who jumped ahead with bared teeth and grabbed the Dugbog by the back of its neck. With its finned paws striking at the dogs slimy fur coat. With its sharp teeth unable to bite as it struggled with the dog- the Dugbog released a very powerful stench which enveloped the whole group. Gagging, Snuffles finally dropped the creature who prudently decided to head elsewhere.

"Thanks for your help." Harry whispered into Snuffles dirt coated ear as he knelt down to check that the large black dog suffered no harm due to his encounter. Snuffles nudged the boys shoulder gently in response.

" Yes, Thank You Snuffles. Now hopefully we can get ourselves back to the castle without any more incidents." Severus spoke clearly and decisively in a clipped no nonsense tone even as he reached out and gave a hasty pat on top of the dogs head.

"Snuffles, come and walk behind wit' me" Hagrid suggested. The boys looked at the half giant with gratitude even as Severus nodded and encouraged them to continue on.

With crossbow in hand Hagrid clomped companionably behind them shadowed by the very pensive black dog whose long fur was once again becoming matted with bits of mud and vegetation from the various bushes and the like that he invariably brushed against as they maneuvered their way through the forest.

Snuffles sensitive ears could pick up the squishy squeaky sounds of dirty wet shoes smacking the ground amid the normal sounds of the forest night life. He was very thankful that there wasn't a full moon out to complicate things even further. But then he didn't think that Snape and Hagrid would have taken the boys so far into the Forbidden Forest if there had been. Meeting up with a ravenously angry Werewolf was not exactly something any one of them would appreciate. The Dugbog was bad enough.

Harry and Ron ignored Snuffles muted complaining as they carried the knapsack and guided the container filled with the Nightbloomin' Heartsease . The dreadful scent that was unfortunately still lingering about Severus' person and that of Snuffles was so intense that both Ron and Harry were trying their utmost to breathe shallowly. It wasn't easy considering they were in the middle of the procession.

When they got within sight of the sleeping castle the boys felt a little bit cheerier as it meant that their detention would be over and they could go up to the tower to get cleaned up and then climb into their nice warm cozy blanket covered beds to sleep.

Once inside the castle Severus paused and sneered when the Headmaster who had been taking a stroll down to the kitchens for a late night hot chocolate caught sight—and smell of the bedraggled overtired group. Severus canceled the hover charms as he gently lowered the containers to the flagstone floors.

The teens own clothes reeked with a mixture of body odor from all their activity and earthiness from working the soil away from the roots of the Nightbloomin' Heartsease . Spatters of swampy mud—thanks to the efforts of Snuffles greeting clung to Harry's pant legs as well which at the moment did not go unnoticed by the Headmaster whose face was looking slightly greenish as his nose received the full combined impact of body odors and stench.

"It is very late, Hurry on up to the tower Potter, Weasley." Severus took pity upon the boys, He wouldn't admit to it though and growled snappishly "Best you two go get yourselves cleaned up. Use the specially scented volcanic ash soap that the House Elves will send up to remove the stench and then straight to bed!"

"Yes sir." Both Ron and Harry answered in unison as they hurried off toward the stairway as fast as they could without running just as Hagrid came into the castle with Snuffles whose bedraggled appearance and overwhelming stink struck the Headmasters nose and it's sensitive membranes with a vengeance. It was with great effort that the Headmaster didn't immediately grab his nose as he fought to keep from breathing in too deeply.

Fighting the smirk that was trying to make itself known Severus shook his head and silently he recast the hover charm and turned to look at the half giant "Thank you for your assistance Hagrid. Headmaster."he acknowldedged before taking his leave.

"Yer welcome Perfesser. I 'spect I will be seeing you later on." Hagrid grinned even as he gripped Snuffles collar so that the dog wouldn't try to follow the tired Potions Master down into the dungeons or the boys as they trudged up the moving staircases to the seventh floor and the Griffindor dorm.

Rolling his eyes Dumbledore gasped and once again tried to keep from breathing in the stench any more than necessary as he spoke in a strangled voice, "I think Snuffles would benefit from another bath. Hagrid could you take responsibility for him...?"

"Yes Sir I will be pleased to take Snuffles back to me hut and give him a bath tomorrow." Hagrid beamed with pleasure at the simple request and nodded as he tightened his hold on the filthy dogs collar and gently tugged him outside.

"Don' you worry none Snuffles, I'm sure Fang wont mind if you keep him company tonight." Hagrid did his best to encourage and comfort Snuffles as he led the dog back down the path to the Hut where Fang was watching for his master to return.

Snuffles paid no mind to the gentle giants efforts to comfort him as he was immersed in his own thoughts. 'He hadn't meant to knock Severus into the dank swampy mud that was home to that clump of Devils Snare. Anyway what was Snape doing gathering it to begin with? On the upside of the situation at least his fur wasn't poufy any more but on the downside... he had to have another bath! Just where the blazes was the Ministry with his pardon! He wanted to be a man again...

Authors notes

I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Thank You all for your continued patience.


	25. Eu De Swamp

**Chapter 25- Eu De Swamp**

"Merlin's beard, What is that terrible smell?" an eighteenth century lady waved a fan she had in her hand furiously.

"It's enough to peel our paint." a gentleman said in a snooty tone as he went to the aid of a damsel who ended up crying out with fear at the very thought. "Oh no!Help!"

"Don't come any closer to the ladies you pair of wastrels!" roared a knight that was waving a very long lance while trying his best to follow them as he rode his steed through each painting.

Feeling exhausted and looking forward to the steamiest hot showers they could stand Harry and Ron felt the stares of the paintings along with even more muttered comments as they walked even faster up the stairway and down the corridor toward the painting of the that covered the entrance to their tower. Both boys agreed that it was fortunate that at least Filch the caretaker wasn't in sight nor his mangy cat Mrs. Norris.

"You two are out awfully late don't you think?" the portrait of the Fat Lady asked with slight irritation in her voice at being wakened up."Password?"

"Fortuna Major." answered Ron in a very tense voice as both he and Harry glowered at the knight who had stopped nearby and threatened to skewer them on his lance if they so much as caused the fat lady any grief. He spoke out in a very arrogant manner "Get yourselves cleaned up!Your bodies have an odor unfitting for young gentlemen!"

Turning his head slightly toward Harry so that the Paintings couldn't hear him Ron whispered,"Just how do they know we stink?They are only paintings for merlin's sake."

"Dunno, " Harry shrugged, he was just too tired to say much. All he wanted was to get cleaned up, fall into his bed and sleep.

Holding a scented handkerchief to her nose the Fat Lady opened up to allow them access even as she said firmly. "Shower first before bed boys."

The boys didn't reply as they scrambled in and headed to the common room where Hermione was sitting near the fire while finishing up some homework that was due to be turned in three days from now. She looked up and grinned. "About time! I have been waiting for you pair to arrive for several hours now."then her nose wrinkled as a very offensive odor caressed it. She gasped and instinctively held her nose as she tried to keep from breathing in the fumes. "Zorry bud I think you bove need a baff!"

"Why? Don't you like our new scent Eu de swamp? It's only for the very discriminating you know. Comes only with specialized detentions courtesy of the Bat of the Dungeon. " Ron responded before turning away and heading on his way up to the boys washroom and entered it with Harry following a little more slowly.

Before heading into the washroom , Harry paused a moment and turned to look back at Hermione and said quickly "Oh , forgot to mention.. Snuffles came after us and needs another bath again!" He then raced up the stairway to the safety provided by the boys bathroom before Hermione could respond.

Hermione herself was exhausted from her own detention served under their Head of House's stern gaze, But at least she got back to the tower within a reasonable time. Harry's abrupt announcement caught her by surprise and once she realized what he meant her jaw clenched for a moment. In frustration she furiously swept her homework up, stuffed it back into her bag and then yelled at the now empty stairway. _"Snuffles better hope that he can run faster scared than us girls can-angry!"_

Oooooooooooooo

Severus Snape would have had a similar problem as the boys did but for his fearsome reputation. Luckily the Castles House Elves weren't fazed by much as they had a distinct power beyond that of wizards-even Dumbldore. They just calmly shielded themselves and the kitchens from the powerful stink that was a habitual hazard in the Potions Masters line of work.

Severus had no problems passing the portraits going down the corridor to his own dungeon quarters due to the fact that the inhabitants of the pictures where terrified of saying anything to the obviously tired, touchy and filthy wizard striding past them. There was this story that was told among them of Professor Snapes heartless cruel and insensitive reputation of whiping out his wand and aiming an incendio at them if any of them spoke out of turn and incur his wrath. That in itself would be too great a risk for any of the moving paintings.

Of course like in the Muggle Urban Legends such a thing had never happened but the idea that it could was so strongly imprinted in their minds that when the terrible swampy odour reached them as he passed all any of them did was gasp and grab handkerchiefs to cover their mouths and noses while moving about in their own painted frames and interacting with each other.

Once he reached his quarters Severus opened the wards over hidden door with the password and stumbled inside with relief. Once he entered the washroom he stripped down and threw the stinking clothes into the hamper where they automatically vanished to be cleaned later on by the Elves. He turned on the shower head and adjusted the cascading stream of hot water to a comfortable temperature...for him. The scalding steam that rose and swirled about his shivering body felt great as he stepped into the shower and let it do its job.

After taking the very hot cleansing shower and getting ready for bed with thumb and pointer finger over the bridge of his nose-lowered to press gently against his closed eyes Severus mentally went over the events of the day and especially the detention. Hopefully It would deter Potter and his cohorts from responding to being taunted by drawing wands and to think about their actions before getting into even more trouble. A minor sneer twisted his mouth slightly. Somehow he doubted that. What with Weasley's hot hotheadedness and Potters stubborn fondness of trouble 'aka' Snuffles, he was quite sure that it wouldn't be long before he would have their help in gathering more ingredients or with any luck preparing said ingredients.

A random thought crossed his mind as he started to drift off to sleep. 'Would Black be forgiving of all he had been put through as Snuffles once he was exonerated by the ministry?' He rolled over onto his side and snuggled under the bedclothes even as he smirked...'Probably not everything.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was much later when the sun finally peaked up over the horizon and its bright cheerful rays warmed the ground when Hagrid rose up from his well deserved rest, reaching out with one massive hand and patted the furry heads of both dogs who were curled up nearby.

Hagrid had left his windows and door wide open to allow fresh air to circulate about his hut. His great heart didn't allow him to say anything that would hurt Snuffles feelings about his terrible smell. The gentle half-giant had tied a very long unbreakable rope to a large metal ring attached to the outside of the hut and the other end to Snuffles collar so that he wouldn't wander too far away and get into even more trouble before Hagrid woke up. Fang was another another as he was just plain too lazy to even think of moving out of his nice warm bed in the corner.

"Tis a fine morning my boys." he boomed out a greeting to both dogs in his pleasant but loud voice. He pulled open a cupboard door and reached in to get two very large frying pans and set them on the stove to warm up. Taking some freshly churned butter he greased one. Humming a tune slightly off key -he then looked for the box filled with eggs out of his larder with some slices of ham and bacon that the House Elves had sent down for him. "Hmmmm, those elves sure know what we like to eat eh?" he said as he cracked the two dozen eggs into one well greased and hot pan and set the large slices of ham and thick rashers of bacon into the other one.

While breakfast was being prepared, Fang decided he had to go outside to do his doggie business so He got up and shook the sleep away and padded his way out the open doorway.

Not far behind the over-sized boar hound, Snuffles wandered as far as the long rope would allow him to. he sniffed the air and sorted out the tantalizing aromas that poured out of the hut from the horrible scents that still clung to his now bedraggled fur. His downcast mood from having to be tied up and banished from the castle evaporated and he took in a deep breath as he smelled his favourite breakfast foods... which Snape and Harry had limited him on. Saying something about his heart not needing an overload of something they called chore-est-or-all.

Keh,keh,keh," Snuffles coughed as he not only drew in the delicious aromas of breakfast cooking he also got a very strong whiff of the aromas still lingering on his fur. He laid down with his his head flat on the ground and took both front paws and folded them over his muzzle and watering eyes—trying to rub away the sensation.

"Yer' okay Snuffles? I ope yer not comin' down with a cold." Hagrid asked worriedly as he looked out the door at Snuffles. "I don' think it would be wise ta give yer a bath if your are."

Snuffles eyes widened. He could get out of having a bath! Wonderful- or was it? Pretend to be sick and get out of having a bath. Assure Hagrid he was okay and have one... But if he didn't have one he couldn't get back into the castle with his pack, Harry Ron, Hermione— Dumbledore-and even Snape! Hurry up brain, there's decisions to make on the quick. What to do what to do... Snuffles had only moments to ponder and make up his mind when Hagrid came outside knelt on the ground beside Snuffles and placed his large hand on the large dogs forehead efficiently covering his eyes and half his muzzle.

"Yer don' feel like yer got a temperature Snuffy." Snuffles blinked as he heard what Hagrid call him. Just what he needed another nickname!

Hagrid then moved his hand and made Snuffles sit up. He then looked deep into the brown eyes and said. " Your eyes are clear, no Temperature," Hagrid leaned back on his haunches thinking as he also looked around. Noticing that the very large water dish was nearly dry he smiled. " just drinking your water too fast eh? Lets see what yer feel like after a bite o Breakfast ."

Hagrid stood up then and went back into the hut to check on and serve the breakfast. Snuffles watched him and then rose up and shook his body free of what dirt he could and followed him inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO


	26. Bubbleheads

**Chapter 26- BubbleHeads**

Ron and Harry woke up to find themselves encased in what looked to be some form of containment charm.

Ron turned his head and then sat up as he looked around in sheer puzzlement. He pointed his index finger up toward the shimmering enclosure. "Nice bit of charm work guys." he called out hoping that Dean and Seamus wasn't too far away. But no answer came back.

Harry opened his eyes blearily and sighed. It was going to be one of those days. He also sat up and reached out to get his glasses which were beside him on the night table. He then slipped out of bed and stood up. Studying the large bubble they were encased inside, he reached out and poked at it.

SPLAT

To both Ron and Harry's astonishment the bubble burst and drenched both of them with a very strongly scented water.

"Great Merlin's Ghost!" yelled Ron as the water smacked him in the face and soaked his pajamas which stuck to him. "Yeach!" he sputtered then looked over at Harry who was now on his hands and knees groping for his glasses that had fallen off his face and skittered under his bed. He laid out on the floor and reached in under the bed and found his glasses which he withdrew and then got back up.

"Know any good quick drying charms?" he asked sadly as he surveyed his dripping wet pajamas that had managed to pick up some dust particles from underneath his bed.

"Mum has one she uses when doing the laundry." Ron's brow furrowed momentarily. He picked his wand up and then with a quick precise wave he pointed it toward Harry he said "Exaresco" He sighed as he surveyed Harry's appearance. "Well at least you are dry now." then turned the charm on himself.

Thanks to Ron's casting of the charm, Harry's pajamas had instantly dried but looked badly wrinkled and dirty.

"Er..thanks Ron. At least I can get them off now." Harry frowned at the condition his pyjama's were in as he carefully removed them and got his clean dry clothes on and looked at Ron who was already dressed for the day. "I wonder which of our dorm mates played that prank on us."

Ron snorted. "It is more like one of Fred and Georges pranks. I wouldn't put anything past them."

"Your probably right." Harry agreed. "I suppose we better go on down to Hagrids after breakfast.. He might appreciate our help with cleaning up Snuffles...again."

Ron sighed. "It will probably be a wasted effort. That dog will just get dirty again!" Ron shook his head and unconsciously rubbed his index finger on his cheek just under his eye, he pondered, "I know he is really Sirius but I'm beginning to see why Snape pawned him off on you."

"He didn't 'PAWN" Snuffles on me." Harry answered back shortly, "Anyway Snuffles will soon be back to being my Godfather Sirus." He smirked at Ron's look of discomfort. "Just think we won't need to worry about baths. He can look after himself then."

"Oh yeah. I wonder what he is going to say to us about that once he does return to human form." Ron replied drily as they left their room and headed down the stairway to the common room. They both stopped suddenly just after the stairs turned and stared at the bizarre sight. There was assembled quite a few of the inhabitants of Griffindor tower. From Harry's perspective it looked like a convention of Spacemen or as Ron said in a half hearted joking manner , "maybe everyone getting ready to tackle Dark Lake en-masse." They both hesitantly continued down the stairway and looked over the sea of bubbled-headed house-mates for Hermione and Ginny.

The girls were sitting unconcernedly side by side on the couch facing the stairway as if there was nothing untoward going on. The devious smirks upon their faces made both Harry and Ron nervous and that was when Harry remembered what Hermione had yelled after being told about Snuffles needing another bath. He gulped nervously.

Many of the older years had used the bubblehead charm on their heads to filter out the dreadful smells that would have awakened them up from their sound sleeps. The younger years who hadn't learned the charm had been calmly aided by the prefects who had realized what had happened. After all it was common knowledge among the upper years that both Potter and Ron Weasley had earned a detention with the Dungeon Bat which from previous experiences meant some sort of horror.

"There you are." Hermione said sweetly which was really not her normal way of speaking. The innocent smiles that graced both girls faces was a a touch unnerving as both stood up and approached the stairway.

"Well shall we all head to Breakfast?" asked Ginny with a deceptively cheerful lilt in her voice.

"Um, er, Okay!" was all Ron could say as both he and Harry observed the rest of the Griffindors exiting the portrait hole without removing the charms that encased their heads.

Harry paled and gulped. It was obvious that they were going to be 'escorted' to the Great Hall. "Hey come on now why are we the ones being punished for Snuffles actions?" he protested as they walked the rest of the way down the stairs to where the girls where standing.

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads in tandem. "You can cast a bubble head charm upon yourselves too Harry...if you wish. After all you don't want to be the odd man out now do you?"

"Okay...What's going on here?" Harry asked with deepening suspicion. "You can't be mad at us for what happened during the detention with Snape!"

"Yeah!" Ron exploded as he looked squarely at Hermione. " You could have been part of it too if it wasn't for McGonagall."

Instead of replying, the girls unexpectedly started to laugh and then with wry grins they both walked on ahead of the two boys who watched them climb out the portrait hole which remained open.

"I don't know Mate, but this is beginning to feel just a wee bit creepy." Ron said quietly to Harry who was debating whether or not to stay in the tower and miss breakfast in the Great Hall or not. Maybe he could just take his broom and escape... He could take Ron with him and fly out the window and head over to Hagrids hut...

oooooooooooooooooooo

In the end Harry and Ron did as the girls suggested and trudged their way downstairs to the Great Hall because after all they were Griffindors and that meant they had courage. It had been bad enough after the detention itself when the Paintings had insulted them on their way to the tower—Once they entered the Hall- they noticed that not only their house mates had bubblehead charms encasing their heads, everyone did including the teachers and as to not be left out even Filch was wearing some sort of muggle diving gear that had been given him by the Muggle studies Professor who had been deep sea diving with friends during the summer. Mrs Norris was even included as she was floating along beside him in a full body bubble that had been cast by McGonagall.

Meanwhile the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour had arrived on the school grounds and was heading up to the castle to discuss with the Headmaster matters concerning the escapee Sirius Black and the real betrayer and murderer of James and Lily Potter-Peter Pettigrew. He took mote of the large half giant Hagrid carrying a rather wriggly large black dog who was whining and howling as if in agony toward a large metal tub filled to the brim with warm, strongly scented soapy water.

Hagrid set the struggling animal into the water effectively cutting off the whines and howling as Snuffles gagged on the soapy water that entered his open mouth. Noticing the Minister walking quickly up the pathway, Hagrid called out a welcome even as he raised a soapy arm and waved his hand enthusiastically before returning to scrubbing Snuffles furry hide with a very large handled bath-brush and doggie patterned wash cloth

The Minister acknowledged Hagrids' friendly greeting with a cur nod as his nose wrinkled slightly when a wayward breeze carried a mixture of powerfully sweet and sour scents over to him. He tried to keep breathing shallowly as he quickened his steps and hurried down the pathway and up to the entrance. He wasted no time opening the large Oak doors and entering the Castle.

The sight to befall his eyes was astonishing to say the least. The students and staff were calmly heading into the Great Hall with their heads encased in bubbles. Pursing his mouth in thought he wondered what in Merlin's name was going on. Staring around, he noticed that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was waiting near the marble staircase to greet him as if it was quite common to have his head encased in what appeared to be a gaily decorated bubble with his beard poking out the bottom.

"Welcome Rufus. It is grand you could take time out from your Ministerial duties to come here to our fine School ." Dumbledore greeted him cheerfully as he raised his hand to grasp the dumbfounded Ministers automatically extended hand. "I'm sure you will appreciate having a bit of breakfast with us before tending to business."


	27. A Slightly Over Enthusiatic Greeting

**Chapter 27- A Slightly Over Enthusiastic Greeting**

Severus Snape had managed to drag his bone weary body out of his well blanketed bed to prepare himself ready for another day of trying to pound knowledge into the blank minds of young foolish dunderheads. He staggered bleary eyed towards the wash room and glowered at the dishevelled reflection of himself even as the mirror itself chirped an overly cheerful greeting and commented upon his deathly visage.

Without a comment Severus calmly raised his wand he calmly snarled "REDUCTO!" which blew his very annoying mirror image into a thousand shards of slivered glass He smirked with satisfaction even as he vanished the lot of it and then quickly washed up.

He emerged from his quarters, shut the door and recast the wards baring entry to anyone but himself while thinking of his plans for the day. He grimaced sourly as he observed through half lidded lids, several students whose heads were encased with the bubblehead charm. It took a tremendous effort but he bit back the sarcastic comments he would have spewed out If they had been from any house other than Slytherin. The youngsters greeted him cheerfully and mentioned that they heard from the paintings scattered in their common room about Potter and Weasleys late night detention.

A very tightly controlled half smile formed instead of the usual scowl which was so unusual that the second year youngster that had informed him of the reasons for the bubblehead charms stepped back in momentary panic at the sight- and then hurriedly excused himself even as he made a hasty departure to the amusement of his Head of House.

Ooooooo

Harry and Ron were doing their level best to ignore the laughter and comments by both paintings and fellow students as they trudged down the marble staircase while pondering whether they should just turn around and miss breakfast or continue on to the Great Hall and endure the teasing.

Harry's brow furrowed as a thought occurred to him. He turned to face Ron. "I don't know if we should go to the Great Hall.. But I have to admit I'm curious, just how would anybody eat with their heads encased in a bubble?"

"I think everyone is just trying to lighten up and have a little fun at our expense Harry. They'll Probably just cancel it when the food appears!" Ron's stomach rumbled loudly. He shrugged and Harry sighed.

Ooooooooooooo

It was just a series of coincidences but combined together...

Harry and Ron was coming down the last few steps of the wide marble staircase which faced the front doors of the entrance hall as Severus just came up from the dungeons stepping off the narrow stone staircase into the large cavernous room that was the entrance hall just as Albus was greeting the Minister of Magic. Noting the various bubbleheaded students and faculty heading to the Great Hall for breakfast he realized then that this definitely was going to be one of those days that made him wonder why he even bothered to become a teacher at Hogwarts. He glanced around and a tiny smirk graced his face. At least for once the Boy who lived to drive him over the edge of insanity and his sidekick were looking normal. Then both the boys and Severus heard the Headmaster greeting the Minister of Magic.

"Welcome Rufus. It is grand you could take time out from your Ministerial duties to come here to our fine School ." Dumbledore greeted him cheerfully as he raised his hand to grasp the dumbfounded Ministers automatically extended hand. "I'm sure you will appreciate having a bit of breakfast with us before tending to business."

"Thank you Albus. I was just curious as to what is going on..." His resemblance to a shaggy old lion intensified as he motioned at everyone passing by, "I mean what is with everyone..." He quirked a bushy eyebrow as he looked at the Headmaster, "going about with their heads in a bubble?"

"I think you would like to hear the reason from the young lions mouth rather than second hand from me." He nodded his head toward the two Griffindors who were trying to creep past them without being noticed.

"Mr. Potter , Mr Weasley if you please." Albus called out even as he motioned with his pointer finger for Harry and Ron to come over to him. Harry and Ron looked at each other an grimaced. It was obvious to them that the Headmaster was intending to introduce Harry to the Minister of Magic. Well if it meant that Sirius would be exonerated and given a full pardon Harry was willing to play along.

"Severus, please join us too." Albus called out merrily as he spotted Severus attempting to draw back out of sight.

Severus' hopes that he would not be noticed was also dashed and he glowered with a deep frown adorning his features when Albus caught sight of him and with a fluid motion of his arm waved the reluctant youngest member of the staff over to meet the Minister of Magic who was shaking Harry's hand.

"I am sure you know our Potions Master Severus Snape." Albus said with pride, "I really don't know what we would do without his knowledge and expertise in making all those potions our dear Madame Pomfrey requires."

Severus glowered even more so at the twinkling blue eyes that was even more annoying under the large bubble that encased the Headmasters head even as he reluctantly reached out and allowed the Minister of Magic to clasp his hand.

Meanwhile outside at Hagrids hut, the large bath had tipped over during the struggle between Hagrid and Snuffles and the scented warm soapy water cascaded over both of them. With a mighty wrench the now drenched animal had somehow managed to wriggle free of the half-giants grip while being bathed and raced up the pathway toward the Castle doors which were slowly closing as the Minister of Magic entered.

"OY! SNUFFLES STOP!" Hagrid was yelling as he chased the soaking wet black dog down the pathway to the Castle where the great Oak doors were still partially open and with anxious urgency Snuffles scooted inside.

It was at this moment Ron heard the splat, splat, of large wet paws striking the stone floor. Curious, he leaned slightly to peer around the adults- "HEY! WATCH YOURSELVES... IT'S SNUFFLES!""He yelled loudly then grabbed Harry by the arm and yanked his best mate backwards. The Headmaster and Minister looked up toward the entrance and Potions Master turned around quickly just as a very large wet soapy black blur came racing toward them and with a joyous loud bark—jumped up and slammed his large front paws against Severus' shoulders full force—knocking the hapless Potions Master backwards against the startled Minister and Albus just as Hagrid came through the large Oak doors.

As for Harry who had been pulled away from being knocked over in the nick of time by Ron- He was mortified as the three adult wizards were being trod upon by an over enthusiastic black dog and some of the students stopped and stared at them with amazement while whispering comments among themselves.

"Yer crazy dog! Wot's gotten into ye... Oh, oh!" Hagrid muttered to himself as he reached over picked up the stunned Minister of Magic as if he was just a small lad. He then apologized, "I'm so sorry sir. I hope ye weren't badly hurt. I guess I shouda kept Snuffles tied up while trin' to give 'im a bath."

Even though he was feeling very annoyed – the Minister of Magic took note of the look of anguished regret that crossed the half giants face and with as much dignity as he could muster said, "Thank you Hagrid, Apology accepted." even as his legs dangled three feet above the floor. "Now if you would be so kind as to set me back down on my feet."

"Oh sorry sir, Yes sir." Hagrid replied apologetically and set the Minster down as he was asked to do. "I better get Snuffles 'fore he does any 'arm." He then blanched as he realized he was just a mite too late when he took in the chaotic scene before them.

It looked as though it was raining big fat raindrops as Snuffles whose heavy fur coat and wildly wagging tail was splattering water all over everyone within striking distance- especially the upon the unfortunate Potions Master who was furiously trying to avoid large droplets of slobber which was slavishly being administered to his face by the dogs large tongue.

As for Harry who had been pulled away from being knocked over in the nick of time by Ron- He was worried as well as feeling embarrassed by the situation as some of the onlookers still nearby had turned to stare at them while they and the Deputy Headmistress McGonnagal assisted the Headmaster in getting back up on his feet.

Harry silently wondered if the Minister would still exonerate and give Sirius the full pardon after being subjected to one of Snuffles exuberant greetings.

"Thank you Minerva, boys." Albus said with a mild grimace even as he felt the slight tingle of a scourgify being applied to his robes by Ron and Harry. He cancelled the bubblehead charm that fortunately had protected his head from serious harm. "You two better go now and get your breakfast."

Neither Harry nor Ron had to be told a second time.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Minerva asked with concern as he reached around and placed his hands against his lower back while he straightened up- his old bones creaking and snapping in protest.

Albus nodded and said "I'm fine. Thank you Minerva." in spite of the fact he was feeling a little bit tender around his rear end as he had been the one who ended up underneath as a cushion for the Minster and Severus to fall on.

Albus turned to look at the bemused MInister and said with regret in his voice. "I am truly sorry..."

The Minster of Magic interrupeted Albus' apology with a smile and chuckle. "Nothing to be sorry about Albus. I assume this is quite a normal event for you to deal with." He shook his head in wonder as he looked at the last wizard that remained pined under the dog who was still slurping at his face. He turned to look at Albus and Minerva with amusement in his yellow lion like eyes. "That dog seems to be quite fond of your Potions Master."

"Yes sir, those two get along like a building on fire." Albus answered as his blue eyes twinkled madly.

Feeling a touch homicidal on top of the mortification at being bowled over- Severus roughly shoved the panting, dripping wet dog back as he struggled to sit up

"SNUFFLES!" bellowed Potions Master whose face was flaming with fury and embarrassment. He reached over and grabbed the dog by the ruff on both sides of the animals head and forced the abashed animal to look at him as he snarled in a soft deadly tone. " I've got plans for you- you filthy mutt."

Snuffles wriggled and whined as he tried to get himself free from the Potions Masters maddened grasp. He should have just let Hagrid finish bathing him. Snape was glaring at him like he was planning to skin his fur right off his hide...while alive!

Gulping And quickly apologizing "Sorry Perfessor. I'll get him back outside." Hagrid then went into action and lifted the large black dog up and away from the furious Potions Master whose eyes had a look which caused everyone to step back in a hurry and many of the onlookers decided it was in their own best interests to move on with utmost speed toward their destination.

Having observed the commotion in shocked silence McGonagall took a very deep breath and then said with a strange calm that belied the watchful look in her eyes as she tried to diffuse the situation. "Severus... Laddie, it is braw ye ur willin' tae play wi' snuffles but noo is nae th' time." She quickly drew out her wand and scourgified Severus' robes making him look much more presentable. She winked back at Severus who glowered even as he softly thanked her then with a quick curt nod he stalked away with as much dignity as he could muster.

Chuckling quietly to herself she replaced her wand she then motioned toward the Great Hall with a slight tilt of her head. "Gentlemen! Shall we proceed to the Great Hall for breakfast before anything else happens? "

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimegeour didn't argue with the elderly witch as they escorted her down the corridor to the Great Hall where they quickly made their way to the Head Table and sat down for breakfast.

**Author notes**

"Severus...Laddie, it is braw ye ur willin' tae play wi' snuffles but noo is nae th' time."

"Severus...lad, It is nice you are willing to play with Snuffles but now is not the time."


	28. Chapter 28 Asylum for the Demented?

**Chapter 28- Asylum for the Demented? **

Rufus Scrimgeour couldn't help being amused as Albus explained the reason behind the strange sight that had befell him when he entered the Castle. He had a very hard time with keeping a straight serious face as befitting his post as the Minister of Magic while Albus explained. Besides he thought that the young Potions Master was already humiliated enough after being knocked down and having his face washed by the large clumsy black dogs wide slobbery tongue and didn't need any more laughter at his expense.

"Severus...be a good lad and check on Snuffles for me- please. All the excitement may have upset him." Albus asked in a tone which sounded very saccharine sweet to Severus who turned and glowered at the Headmaster even as he bit back a scathing comment. He slammed down his mug which was now drained of the extra strong black coffee he was especially fond of- which everyone else believed would be very corrosive considering it was reputed that the elves had to have ground at least one pound of coffee beans to one cup- and his mug equalled at least two of theirs. Only Hagrids tea mug was bigger.

"Albus. You! You are a very infuriating man!. " Minerva snapped at the astonished Headmaster as she watched the stiff shoulders and billowing robes of the obviously angry wizard disappear into the distance.

"W-h-a-t?" Albus looked at her with obvious confusion written across his face. "All I did was ask Severus to check up on Snuffles."

"_Precisely!"_ Minerva snapped crisply as she stood up and walked away very much like an affronted cat whose sensibilities were not to be trifled with.

Albus looked bewildered as he watched her stride down and out of the Hall. Normally he would have inquired as to what she was referring to but even he had the sense not to aggravate Minerva when she was angry. He sighed as he looked at the Minister apologetically. "Sorry about the scene Rufus, but I forgot a very simple fact for a moment about interactions between cat's and dogs. As you know Minerva's animagus' form is a cat... "

As he quietly finished drinking his hot cup of tea, Rufus Scrimgeour diplomatically kept his thoughts to himself and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Dumbledore was a brilliant strategist and powerful wizard but even he really needed to learn a few social niceties that others took for granted.

Minerva moved swiftly as only a cat animagus could to catch up to Severus who was stalking down the corridor. "_Severus wait up." _She called out as she came within calling range. Severus stopped and turned to look at her- Tensed with a scowl still etched upon his face. "Y-e-s-?"

"That infuriatin' habit ay albus' Ah swear he is jist as dunderheaded as onie student Ah have come athwart.**" **

Upon hearing the stern witch's broad Scottish Brogue, Severeus relaxed a little. It was obvious even to him that Albus had managed to piss off the Deputy Headmistress. "Weel lets gang together tae dae as he speart an' check oan th' disaster prain dug."

Not quite getting what she said but understanding the meaning Severus nodded and smirked a little bit while he followed the stern elderly witch, thanking Merlin that she hadn't turned her obviously still simmering feline temper on him. He wouldn't admit to anybody- even if he was threatened with an Avada Kedavra that he thought she was even more terrifying than himself when her Scottish temperament flared .

Meanwhile Rufus Scrimgeour, in his role as the Minister of Magic was quietly telling Albus that the pardon for Sirius black was granted but that there seemed to be no sign of the wizard or his animagus form to be found. In fact it was thought that it was possible that Black was either dead or somehow fled the British isles.

"Then again once the Daily Prophet publishes the facts he just may reappear." Albus said seriously with a slight shrug. "I thought somebody would have found him by now myself."

"Well for a moment I thought that black dog could have been him... But then when he jumped and started licking Snapes face... There is no way that dog is Black despite the uncanny resemblance to his animagus form." Rufus Scrimegeour shook his shaggy head. " As I remember from years gone by, for Snape and Black to get along would be anathema to the pair of them due to their prior histories."

Albus smirked to himself as he shook the Ministers hand. "Thank You Rufus for coming here personally to give me the information. I suspect you are correct. I know my Deputy and I thought the same when we first saw the animal but the fact he and Professor Snape seem to get along so well..."

"I seem to remember your Deputy scolding Snape for playing with the animal at that moment...does that occur often?"

"Oh yes, sometimes their exuberance in playing practical jokes upon one another goes a little overboard." Albus answered blandly. "I don't think Snuffles hasn't quite gotten over his puppy hood yet and is still very playfull."

Albus strolled alongside the Minster as they headed down the corridor and out of the castle. In the distance they spotted Severus Minerva heading towards Hagrids hut where two dogs—Fang and Snuffles where laying side by side in the warm sun while Hagrid was doing some gardening.

The black dog lifted his head at that moment and noticing both Snape and McGonnagal advancing towards him—he bounced up on all fours, barked at them and then with an impertinent shake of his massive head and saucy wave of his tail he raced towards and then around them in agitated circles as if he hadn't seen them in ages.

To Scrimgeours horror and Albus' amusement - He then leaped up at the Potions Master with wide open jaws as if he was going to attack. Then they heard Snapes response.

"_Snuffles! DOWN!" _RoaredSeverus as he fended off another attempt to slurp his face by the massive dog. _"Hagrid what have you been feeding this animal? Dead Hippogriff steaks?"_

"_Sorry Perfessor, He just 'appy ta see you." _Hagrid responded pleasantly as he lumbered over to pull the still overly exuberant dog away.

Snapes eyes narrowed as he glared at the panting black dog and hissed in a deadly " You – are - lucky- Professor - McGonnagal- decided - to - come - with - me." even as he turned the dogs black fur into a bright eye searing fluorescent pink colour while a stick transfigured itself into a matching wide bow and ended up wrapping its self around the dogs neck. Snuffles now bright pink eyes widened with horror as his fur flashed and sparkled in the bright sunlight.

"Its nice how Snuffles brings out Severus' playfull side. What a funny prank. My favourite shade too." Albus said with a chuckle to the Minister of Magic who was debating to himself as to whether he had somehow landed inside an alternate universe where Hogwarts was not a School for Witchcraft and Wizardry but an Asylum for the demented.

Autors notes

Wasn't it for Snuffles that Professor McGonnagal happened to come along with Severus? He could have had something worse happen to him... Total removal of said fur coat, Considered as parts for specialized potions... Then again being turned into ALbus' favourite colour...

Translation

"That infuriatin' habit ay albus' Ah swear he is jist as dunderheaded as onie student Ah have come athwart."

"That infuriating habit of Albus' I swear he is just as dunderheaded as any student I have come across."

"Well lets go together to do as he asked and check on the disaster prone Dog."

"Weel lets gang together tae dae as he speart an' check oan th' disaster prain dug."


	29. Of Pink DOgs And Pardons

**Chapter 29- Of Pink Dogs and Pardons.**

Instead of following Albus over to the scene, the Minister of Magic decided to say his goodbyes then and there and then make his way back to the Ministry where there was some sort of relative sanity in comparison to what he had witnessed so far. "I shall be heading back now I've done all I can do here Albus, Do owl me if and when you hear of the whereabouts of Sirius Orion Black. I'll make sure that the Daily Prophet will be running an article concerning his innocence and the pardon."

"Thank you Rufus. That would be very much appreciated I'm sure." Albus answered calmly as The Minister turned to walk the rest of the way to the gates and once he passed them- apparated away even as he wondered about all the strange shenanigans he had witnessed.

"Really Severus, Pink again? That prank is getting old." Severus' eyebrow rose even as he replaced his wand inside his sleeve. "Instead you should have turned him into a nice tartan colour." The elderly Head of Griffindor House was saying just as Albus walked over to Hagrids to see what was going on.

"You won't be that nice vibrant pink colour forever Snuffles. I don't know what you are complaining about." said Albus as he pulled out a handful of lemon drops and offered some to Hagrid, Severus and Minerva then Snuffles. Hagrid was the only one to take Albus up on his offer even as the violently pink haired dog whose glowing pink eyes shot daggers at the overly cheerfull Headmaster- growled and snarled in disgust.

"Albus...dogs should not eat candy. It is bad for their teeth." Shaking her head even as she chuckled and looking down Minerva spoke to the sulking dog. "You should count yourself lucky that I happened to be with Severus. He could have neutered you... then turn you pink or tartan which I was leaning more towards."

At that remark Snuffles looked shocked and turning his muzzle up towards the skies howled his anguish.

"whooo, howwwwwwwl Howwwwwll Whoohooowl... "

Minerva quickly cast a silencing charm which prevented the howling from damaging their eardrums. Snuffles glared at her even as his muzzle came down still muttering what was obviously complaints about Snape her and how he was being treated.

"Thank you Minerva...That comment certainly was helpful."drawled Severus to the smirking witch even as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked anywhere but at the dog or Albus who was giving him some meaningful looks. "Anyway I couldn't really do that to this pitiful excuse for a dog. I realize that to neuter the mutt- Technically I have to get permission from Potter for the operation." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Then again It wouldn't hurt to 'inquire' ..."

"Severus...Now be nice." Minerva cautioned him, "It is enough that you managed to turn Snuffles fur into the brightest shades of pink on any dog I've ever seen... Even some of those exotic coloured muggle puddle dogs would look pale beside him.

"They're called poodles Minerva. I used to go watch the Muggles dog shows for fun. Sometimes their handlers like to add fake colouring to their fur to match their outfits." Albus explained. "Even with all the varieties of sizes and colours that Muggles have managed to breed. .. Muggles take them to places to get fancied up with a trim and vibrant colours.. It is considered very smart looking and popular with the upper crust from what I understood."

Albus' off handed comment was met with shocked silence. Muggles coloured their dogs!

"And you did it perfectly my boy." chirped Dumbledore as he looked over at Severus. "Very charming combination of different shades of pink in all the right places. I think Harry would agree."

Startled a little by the compliment, Severus said "Er... Thank you Headmaster. Though I am not sure if Potter would agree."An evil smirk slowly made its way across Severus' face even as he contemplated the idea of giving Snuffles a poodle trim to go with the violently pink fur.

"Headmaster- The young uns' where thinking 'bout giving 'im a new look after we give him his bath." Hagrid spoke up innocently, "I could tell them you suggested this puddle trim ta go with the look tha Perfessors gave 'im."

Even more horrified, Snuffles had flattened himself to the ground with a groan with his paws over his pale pink eyes. Hagrid wasn't helping the situation. He panted and moisture from his tongue gathered into a pool just under this muzzle.

"I'm sure Harry would agree that Snuffles could do with a trim." Albus said carefully even as he nodded at Hagrid's suggestion. He tugged his beard thoughtfully. "I might even try colouring my beard for fun."

"HIS HARRY... HIS OWN GODSON... AGREE!"Snuffles was in a dither. He quickly gathered his paws back underneath him and stood up staring at the Headmaster in shock as he couldn't believe that Dumbledore thought this terrible Pink furry situation was acceptable. That was all he needed to complete his humiliation- was for his Godson to come out and see him in this condition.. and take Hagrid up on his suggestion!

"So how did the meeting with the Minister go Albus?" Severus decided to change the subject and then with a look of disgust on his face asked sourly. "Did the mutt get his reprieve?"

"Yes Severus he did." Albus answered even as he squatted down on his haunches to look directly into Snuffles currently bright pink eyes. "Tonight's edition of the Daily Prophet will have the full story—Full pardon and all."

"Thas' Wonderful." boomed Hagrid who reached down and patted Snuffles head 'gently'-for him.

Feeling like he had just been patted with a blodger, Snuffles snorted even as he noticed that Albus kept looking at him with twinkling eyes as if he was waiting for him to transform any time soon back to his human form now that he heard the news.

Snuffles turned around, flopped back down onto the grass with paws folded under his head and sulked. Albus must think he was as dim as a first year. HE wasn't going to turn back till his fur was the proper shade of black! He could just imagine what fun at this expense everyone would have to see him as Sirius Black with pink hair, skin and eyes! _'If this got out...Me Sirius Black... I'm Doomed to stay a dog forever...' _Snuffles thought even as he pondered how he was going to escape before being seen by his Godson.

'Snuffles?... Your ALL pink!" To Snuffles Horror and complete humiliation he heard Harry's voice. "The girls were thinking of doing the same thing- but more along the line of dying his fur turquoise, mint and the like..." explained Harry with a slight edge in his voice.

"No way... The girls had the same idea as the Professors?" Ron said with amazement even as he bit his lip in an effort to keep from laughing at the absurd sight. The boys then set upon the ground, the supplies that the girls had insisted they needed to give Snuffles another make-over.

"Aww isn't he adorable ." cooed a few other well known voices.

"So many shades of Pink, Why didn't we think of that."

Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were not far behind Harry and Ron.

NOtes

I apologize for any confusion concering manager is being difficult. I uploaded this chapter by copying it on another one alaready loaded in. Had to reinsert a line which it erased also.


	30. Pink Trouble'

**Chapter 30- 'Pink Trouble'**

Albus had cast a disillusion charm over Snuffles even as he held tightly to the extra long leash which in turn vanished so that he could be led back into the castle. The procession of Snape and the teens following the Headmaster into the castle was fairly unusual enough to be noted by anyone who happened to be watching especially once Mrs. Norris happened to stroll by and then she started to stare and hiss at a point just by the Headmasters leg and her claws extended while fur rose on her raised back. She continued to spit insults and threats even as she advanced slowly in a threatening manner which was observed by a fascinated audience.

Everybody stopped momentarily since the charm did not suppress the frequent obnoxiously loud growls and snarls that seemed to come out from nowhere. Those growls sounded familiar to the various students and staff members who had been heading off on their own business. There was only one beast who sounded that frantic when Mrs. Norris was around and that had to be the large black menace everyone knew as Snuffles.

As to why Snuffles could be heard but not seen was a mystery which was soon to be solved to his own horror as he had been momentarily distracted from his thoughts about what he was planning for revenge by the sight of that squibs most annoying cat- Mrs. Norris !

In a mad rush he leaped toward her as she pounced in the general direction of the scent and sound of that dog!A few muggleborns wished they had vats of popcorn as they simultaneously agreed that the action was almost as entertaining as a muggle movie especially when the invisible animal managed to tangle the invisible leash around the Headmasters legs and tripped him against Snape who cushioned his fall even as he felt the dogs leash entangling his own legs. Their arms flailing for balance as they fell.

"_POTTER GET THIS MONGREL ._. " Roared Snape even as Harry felt Snuffles invisible body press against him as they fell on top of the adults when Snuffles managed just enough leash to do one last twist about the boys legs.

"OOOF!" Harry found himself on top of the tangled heap which comprised of the Headmaster, Professor Snape and Snuffles who was struggling and complaining loudly because now he was unable to maneuver.

"Ummmpff"

"_POTTER!"_

"Rouf, ruuff, Hooooooowwwwwwooolllll, Wooof, HOOOOOOOWWW ..."

It was bad enough finding himself once again flat upon the floor with an audience staring at him in bewilderment considering that there was no sign of the dog he was yelling at Potter about. Now for some very odd reason panic was developing among the observers for the eerie howling accompanying the non-existent mutt was heart-rending and for all anybody knew the Potions Master had finally cracked and killed the large black dog. So now the ghost of Potters dog was haunting him and the poor Headmaster whose legs were being pulled willy nilly as if being dragged about by the obviously vengeful creature.

Finally able to free himself from the bit of leash around his legs and pushing hiself away Potter had a very red face which could have been mistaken for embarrassment even as he bit the inside of his mouth to keep from braying with the laughter that was welling up as he re-approached the prone forms of his Professor who was now muttering impeachments under his breath while he was being shifted back and forth by the invisible dog struggling to get loose and that of the Headmaster who had nearly lost his grip his wand while falling. When a chance came, Harry bent down and carefully reached down and ran his fingers across the invisible leash-he found the end which was still attached to Snuffles collar.

"Is anybody hurt?"

"No! " Snape said shortly with a warning glower at Snuffles even as he was finally freed from the tangled mess of pink dog and Headmaster.

"Just a little bruised and a tinge embarrassed." Dumbledore admitted ruefully, "But I am quite all right."

Since the Headmaster was having a slight problem with maintaining the invisibility charm it suddenly wore off and Snuffles condition was revealed. The multi shades of pink which looked even brighter since parts of his body where now glowing after being exposed to the light outside. Those who hadn't run off gazed in astonishment and started to giggle and chortle in spite of themselves.

It could have been a Weasley twin prank but the two boys were known to be busy deep inside the dungeon attending a detention with Filch for another prank they had masterminded.

Dumbledore untangled himself from the leash and stood up with McGonagalls help just as one of the more curious sixth year Ravenclaw students edged up closer to the scene to ask the Headmaster a question which was obviously on everybody's mind. Her voice was tinged with amazement "How did you manage to transfigure the fur of Snapes... er Potters dog into so many shades of pink?"

The awed look upon the students face made Dumbledore realize that he was now in a dilemma He didn't wish to take credit for Severus' prank but it was well known that he loved bright colours and Snapes preferred shades was strictly black as far back as anyone could remember. So After glancing at Snape who kept his mouth clenched shut even though the bemused Headmaster could detect a slight smirk, answered, "Remember your basics when it comes to transfiguration which is based on the intent and that is why Snuffles fur turned out that way."

"Ohhh." She nodded then asked "What did he do to make you so angry at him?"

"I'm not angry at Snuffles." Albus answered , slightly bewildered. "Why do you think it was me?"

"He has a pink leash!" She looked over at the cluster of friends and then back to the Headmaster and explained her logic as to why she thought he was responsible. as only a Ravenclaw would "We would have thought it was Professor Snapes idea because of this mornings incident .. but he certainly wouldn't think of colouring Snuffles pink. Blue, purple or even green... But not pink! It's too... cheerfull."

Severus kept his facial features stiff-like granite while he pretended he was too busy untangling himself from the tangled leash himself as he enjoyed the flabbergasted look upon Dumbledores face.

McGonagall, Harry and the other teens who had been out near Hagrids kept very quiet even as they felt the urge to laugh.

As for Snuffles he decided to use the situation to his own advantage considering he was nursing a small gash across his neon pink nose- given to him by Mrs Norris whose nose and tail held up in the air as she stalked away toward the entrance to the dungeon where her human was. He looked very woebegone laying on the hard floor with his paws over his nose and was looking at his audience with the saddest hound dog puppy eyes that he could muster.

A flurry of Owls came inside carrying a special issue of The Daily Prophet . The papers where taken and opened to find a very large headline blaring SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT OF HOMOCIDE!

Albus breathed a silent prayer of relief to Merlin and taking advantage of that moment as the attention on him was diverted to the shocking revelations within the Daily Prophet he managed to encourage Snuffles to follow him along with Snape, McGonnagal and the teens up to his office where he collapsed thankfully into his chair and studied Snuffles pouting visage.

Albus chuckled and rubbed Snuffles head saying, "If you were a girl... This look would have suited you perfectly."

Snuffles muzzle opened as his jaw dropped revealing his pearly... whites? Pinks! His tongue stuck out some as if he was giving the Headmaster a raspberry.

The bright pink dog glowered at the paintings that adorned the Headmasters wall while he proceeded to glower and grumble under his breath at everyone who even dared to look at him sideways.

It hadn't taken but half an hour if that, to have the news spread across the whole castle that Sirius Black was pronounced innocent and that his pardon was granted by the Minister of Magic. It was even known somehow throughout the residents of the school that the fluorescent neon pink dog sulking and giving attitude out by Hagrid's hut had to be the Animagus himself. Just how the students figured that minor item out ahead of the ministry was not quite understood. Harry Potter never revealed what he knew-nor did his two best friends say anything, but to the students and staff it really didn't matter..not a whit- As far as they were concerned the fact that Snuffles and the surly Potions Master had been getting along... at least most of the time was the real mystery.

The Weasley Twins were busily setting up their bookmaker stand with six to one odds on Snuffles and how soon the distraught Headmaster would have Snuffles back to normal plus another bet as to whether or not Snuffles was in reality the elusive Sirius Black and was gathering the wagers at an alarming rate from all those who were thrusting knuts, sickles and galleons at them in their eagerness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now Snuffles had the time to look at and study his reflection in a mirror that hung on a far wall he was even more shocked or rather furious. Not only with Snape or Albus but at himself and Harry. But then his fur and skin and eyes were now totally 'PINK!' His eyes crossed over as he tried to pear at his nose which to his horror did not have the proper black sheen to it but stood out in a dark shade pink against his furry muzzle.

"Come on Snuffles—Please listen to me." It was almost pitiful to witness. Here was the most powerful wizard known actually begging the neon Pink dog to transform so that they could have an intelligible conversation.

But Snuffles would not budge and kept his muzzle clamped shut, his whole demeanor was that of outrage.

"Severus! Do something... _PLEASE" _Albus finally looked up at the sour faced Potions Master who was doing his utmost best to keep from outright laughter as was Minerva. The teenagers were also unusually quiet as they knew that by now that Gred and Forge were probably busily taking bets upon the length of time it would take for the Headmaster to convince Snuffles to transform. "Return him to his natural colour."

Minerva excused herself for a few minutes and returned to the Headmasters office shortly after with a satisfied smirk upon her face. Snapes eyebrow rose slightly.

Severus shrugged and with a sideways glance at Harry started to intone the incantation "Finite Incantatem' when his wand arm was shoved down by McGonagall.

"Not yet Severus." She said simply to everyones shock. "Give him another..." She paused a moment, " two hours before doing so."

"Minerva." Albus protested. "Severus must reverse the charm, Snuffles refuses to transform till he is back to normal."

"So let him sulk!" Harry blurted out as even he was getting tired of Snuffles attitude, "Another two hours won't make much of a difference either way."

Severus leaned over to whisper in Minerva's ear. "Weasley Twins?"

Minerva winked with a smug smile back at him. Severus returned his wand back into its sleeve holder and smirked even as Dumbledore sighed and popped another Lemon drop into his mouth.

Another chapter and Snuffles is still Pink...


	31. Mischief Managed

**Chapter 31- Mischief Managed**

McGonnagal and Snape had both left the Headmasters office much earlier – Saying they had some work regarding their individual houses to finish up. A few detentions to oversee and they promised Albus to be back to return the sullen pink dog back to his normal black self.

Nearly two hours went by agonizingly slow for Snuffles and still the sulky animagus refused to listen to Albus and alternately whimpered, howled and snarled his objections to his current situation. His teeth ached to nip somebody, anybody in fact but he knew that would just cause himself even more problems than he would care to endure. So he let himself nip at everybody in his imagination only.

Albus's nerves felt as if they were almost at breaking point and he, himself was in a frenzy as Snuffles loudly and vocally kept up his itinerary of complaints even after McGonnagal and Snape had left the office. Offering the dog treats and making promises that everything would soon be back to normal didn't help—not one little bit.

By the time McGonnagal and Severus returned—in time to change Snuffles back to his original shade of black and allowing him to dash out of the office, down the stairs to where Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins were strolling down the corridor waiting for the animagus to show up –Albus was slumped in his chair at his desk, muttering to himself with elbows on desk and head in his hands.

The evidence of Snuffles attempts to escape the office was evident in the clawed up door frame and chewed up legs of the desk and the broken spindly tables which had held all of the Headmasters prized knick knacks. Books and important documents, and torn parchment where strewn all over the office, hanging off the edges of the second floor library and down the spiral staircase. Carpet edges were chewed and bookcases tipped over. The former Headmaster and Headmistress's portraits where all trying to recover from all the slobber and drool splatters that they had been struck with during the young dogs temper tantrum.

Fawkes was even in a dither as he clung perilously to his perch which was now leaning precariously over the Headmasters desk.

Minerva inquired in an innocent tone while counting her share of the winnings. "I take it he didn't want to wait to hear the news that he has been officially exonerated and pardoned?"

Severus glowered at the ragged torn up Daily Prophet that had been delivered to Albus by a very excitable Owl who had not bothered to pause before dropping the newspaper onto Albus' desk because of the bright pink dog who had leaped up at it. He saw part of an article with a very old large picture of Sirius Black and his fellow marauders smiling and waving at whoever had taken the picture during their last year at Hogwarts.

"**Sirius Black Pardoned in Absentia.**

It has been revealed that Sirius Black was an innocent wizard who was framed for revealing the whereabouts of James and Lily Potter to 'He Who Should Not Be Named' by his one time best friend Peter Pettigrew...

The rest of the article was nearly obliterated as it had been torn by Snuffles when he had grabbed it with his over eager jaws.

"Oh he knows all right." muttered Albus in a flat tired voice, looking up at Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape just as Fawkes the Phoenix trilled loudly and with his own brand of justice flapped his wings and hovered over Albus as a large plop of pooh splattered- narrowly missing Albus' head; on top of a pile of parchment on his desk.

"I thought you where my faithful companion." Albus looked up at Fawkes who looked as if he winked at Severus and Minerva as he nodded his head and then with a reproachful look returned to his precarious perch and turned his back to the wizard and fluffed his flame red feathers huffily.

"I guess Fawkes has made his opinion of the situation perfectly clear." Minerva commented as with a flick of her wand she straightened the Phoenix's stand and then cleared away the pile of pooh. "now I think Severus and I will take our leave and try to find Snuffles ...or Sirius, if he has decided to finally transform back to his human form."

"All right Minerva, Check in with me later. " Albus nodded as he decided to call for some of the elves to help him tidy up the remaining shambles of his office.

"Why would I want to go find that mutt?" inquired Severus even as she reached out and pulled him away firmly by the robe sleeve and they both left the office swiftly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Snuffles felt light and happy even strangely enough forgiving now that he knew he was exonerated of all wrongdoing in the deaths of James and Lily Potter. He could transform back into his human form now if he wished but at the moment he was quite happy to leap up on his Godson who had been just outside in the corridor with his friends, knocking him down flat on his back while sloppily slurping the boys face.

"_SNUFFLES... You are such a crazy...!_" Harry sputtered out in laughter even as he twisted his head away to keep from being drowned in the excited dogs slobber.

Snuffles stopped licking Harry's face and with a happy gleam in his brown eyes, bounced away with a loudly cheerful bark as he proceeded to race pell-mell about the castle on all four paws, barking up a storm and every so often leaping up in the air crazily while oncoming students and staff scattered out of his way.

"Snuffles must have found out he has been pardoned. I wonder why he didn't just change back into Sirius before coming out of Dumbledores office." Hermione pondered as she and Ron helped Harry back to his feet.

The Gargoyles that guarded the Headmasters office leaped aside again and voices could be heard.

"I didn't think you would have wished for me to leave you behind, Severus... I just thought It would be prudent to leave before Albus requested either of us to help him tidy up his office." the crisp clear voice of Professor McGonagall.

"I guess I should thank you at that." the velvet voice of Professor Snape answered her.

The two appeared in the corridor as the Gargoyles closed the entrance behind them. Turning around they noticed the teenagers.

"Mr. Potter...Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger..." Professor McGonnagall spotted her three lions. "What are you youngsters.."

Snape continued, "Loitering in the corridor? We would of thought you would be off celebrating with your Dogfather."

"Severus.. be nice." McGonnagall said as she glanced at her colleague. She smirked slightly and then turned to look at Harry, "Mr. Potter you should go find your GODfather..( She glanced again at Snapes surly countenance) I'm sure you have much to catch up on now that he has been cleared officially."

"Um, we did meet up with him a few minutes ago, but he was in a bit of a hurry Professor. I'm not too sure where he would have gone to." Harry told her.

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't have gone too far considering he would want to spend time with you Harry." Professor McGonagall commented with a slight smile.

"That BEAST is terrorizing everyone in the castle!" yelled a tired looking portrait of Afrida Cragg who had just been strolling through the paintings after returning from her other portrait at the Ministry of Magic. "Bouncing about and jumping on all manner of students and staff. He barreled into poor Mr. Flich and sent him sprawling into a broom closet. The poor dear is unable to get out as the door has magically locked itself."

"That overgrown hairy menace even had the gall to lunge up and lick the face of my friend, the Fat Lady when he went by the Griffindor tower!" reported Violet whose own portrait fairly vibrated with indignation.

"I believe tha' maniacal dog is heading down to the dungeons. Though why he would is beyond me." grumbled another portrait of a wandering minstrel who was trying to dry his instruments that had been slurped by Snuffles during his madcap journey downwards from the Seventh floor.

"After what he did to Albus' office..." McGonagall said thoughtfully.

Oh..oh.." Severus paled as he remembered that he hadn't quite got around to changing the wards which had been set up to allow the dog to pass through into his quarters while he had been in his keeping. With a silently muttered curse he dashed off swiftly, Cloak whipping and billowing about as he sped down the moving staircases and took short cuts where he could to get to his living quarters before Snuffles cold do too much damage.

Severus made the journey in record time and uttered the password to the portrait that protected his quarters. Stepping in he stopped and forgetting to close the doorway stared at the sight before him. Minerva and the teens who had did their best to keep up to him arrived shortly afterwards. Severus looked wildly around as far as he could see and emitted a sigh of relief, his rooms where still intact for which he was thankful. On the other hand- His eyes narrowed. As he focused upon an object near the fireplace.

There was Sirius Black with a large fluffy pillow behind his head while lounging in a hammock suspended in midair sipping at a frosty drink of Elf made wine from a large glass while munching out on a wide selection of treats that he had been craving ever since he had arrived at Hogwarts as Snuffles.

"Hey Cub.. Professors, nice to see you!" Sirius barked and then he looked at Snape with a suspiciously mischievous gleam in his eyes. " I never thought I'd ever say this... But I have to admit that you are pretty decent... for a snake, Thank you for taking such great care of me while I was Snuffles." He drained his glass of wine and then said, "though I think I should repay you for..."

Suddenly a heavy flood of powerfully scented water came streaming down from above which drenched Snape and all three of the teens, leaving them standing soaked to the skin in a pool of water nearly three inches deep. Minerva had calmly stepped back just outside the portrait hole moments before as she anticipated Sirius to have some form of retaliatory prank planned.

"Having made me take so many baths!"

Before Snape or any of the teens could retaliate- Sirius conjured up some towels..large ones... which proceeded to energetically rub dry all three of the teens and Snape's faces, and hands while wrapping around their bodies snuggly—giving Sirius enough time to wish them all a cheery ''good-bye for now.'' He then took up a pinch of floo powder from the cup on the mantle and dropping it into the fire he called out his destination stepped through the fireplace to 12 Grimmauld place.

A slight scream could be heard before the floo shut down and Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look enquiringly at Severus who was smirking along with Minerva who put away her wand after vanquishing the towels.

"What is going on?" Harry asked his Head of House.

"We just sent a few house elves over to clean and freshen up his home." She told him. " Severus and I thought he would appreciate it. Just thought it would be nice way to give him a new start."

"That was ... thoughtful." Harry looked at his friends who were just as puzzled as he was. "I think.

Looking over a Severus, Minerva placed her index finger against her nose in thought and said, "Maybe we should not have sent over Albus' personal House Elf Sunburst to supervise the painting.. She has the tendency to go a little overboard... much like Albus himself."

" You could be right.. but what's done is done!" Severus shrugged "I suppose the Psychedelic colour scheme was a bit... much."

Authors notes

So ends the tale. I hope everyone enjoyed the story from beginning to end.

I apologize for the long wait but I have had to deal with my hubby's incresingly poor memory and health issues on top of trying to balance our income with the increasing costs of day to day living. (As is everyone else i'm sure). I have tried to squeeeze in as much time as I could to finish my story.


End file.
